I'M WHAT?
by Amanda Yates
Summary: Jacob impregnates Edward and now they all have to deal with a hormonal Edward, an over protective pack and an angry Jacob, let's not forget the Cullens, nough said, R&R,SLASH, MPREG, Chapter 22 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, **

**Okay guys, Warnings: SLASH, M/M, MPreg, just so you know Edward is the one who is going to be pregnant probably because he's a drama queen, LOL, just kidding!**

**Summary: Bella dies when she jumps off the cliff in new moon and Jacob is too late to save her. Edward called Alice to ask about her vision and goes to Forks to see if Bella is alive or dead. All the Cullens leave to Forks to stop Edward from doing something stupid. Bella is not actually drowned by the waters but she is rather killed by Victoria, as both Jacob and Edward follow her trail when she shows up at the funeral they aren't aware of the power she has, she curses them to have sex and then not remember the event and escapes. Edward gets pregnant and immediately Carlisle suspects who the father of the baby is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**I'M WHAT?**

**CHAPTER - 1**

Edward woke up feeling absolutely tired and then sat up on his couch with a start, he couldn't sleep, he was a vampire and he couldn't get tired. So why was he feeling like something was churning inside his stomach making him feel nauseous. He hadn't fallen ill in a century and he couldn't fall ill because he was a vampire, predator of predators with absolutely no illnesses or any human weakness. He stood up feeling heavy, weird he thought before he bolted out of the door past Rosalie and Emmett's room and into the bathroom to wretch heavily in the toilet. He gripped the sides of the toilet seat wondering what the hell was going on as he puked again emptying the foul smelling bile. The acerbic taste in his mouth was horrible and he felt so weak that he didn't think he could stand up. He breathed in and out sitting on the tiled floor and wishing none of his family members heard him but of course he wasn't that lucky. His family had been watching him like a hawk, never allowing him to get out of their sights from the day Bella was dead.

"Edward, what is wrong?" Rosalie asked coming into the bathroom to look at Edward wheezing and looking absolutely terrible. "Oh my god, Carlisle" she yelled trying to get everyone to come out.

"Did I hear someone wretching?" Emmett asked as he too came to stop in front of the bathroom looking at his poor brother in open mouthed shock.

Esme came in next and at once she was on the floor exclaiming "Oh honey, Edward" she started rubbing circles across Edward's back and Edward leaned into the touch resting his head on Esme's shoulder.

Carlisle finally came in and after he took one look at his first son, he began to panic. Vampires weren't supposed to get sick and they definitely weren't supposed to vomit, what was happening to his son. "Esme bring him to the basement, I want to test his vomit, so don't flush it" he said leaving to collect his medical supplies.

After placing him on the table in the basement which was actually used by Carlisle as a private medical quarters, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett surrounded their brother looking at him as he slept. He had at some point falling asleep against Esme. They were all worried for Edward, was their brother so depressed about Bella that he was starting to get sick, Rosalie thought looking distraught as worry lines showed on her face.

Alice ran into the mansion looking and not being able to find Edward, she shouted "Carlisle...Carlisle"

Carlisle came out of the room with his medical supplies and replied "What is it Alice, what did you see?" he rushed into the basement, Alice hot on his heels.

"Edward getting sick, is that even possible?"

"Yes, Edward did get sick, apparently it is possible" Carlisle opened to the door to the basement finding his family crowded in the room. Jasper was also in the basement keeping all of them including him calm. He sent a grateful look to Jasper and began to walk forward to see his son, sleeping for the first time since he had chaged him.

He had to awaken him though and so he pushed past his family and bent down and shook his sleeping son. No response, he shook him again harder this time and Edward opened his eyes blearily and closed them back again muttering something incoherable before turning around and resuming to sleep. Despite himself, he chuckled a bit and said "Edward, as much as I hate to disturb, you have to wake up son" he shook him again a little hardly this time and Edward turned around looking absolutely irritated as he pouted at Carlisle.

"Why did you wake me?" Edward asked, voice hoarse from his tired and sleepy state.

"To find out why you can actually wake" Carlisle said and the effect was immediate as Edward sat bolt upright and looked at him in terror. To say he hated seeing his son this way would be an understatement.

"What is happening to me?"

"We will find out" Carlisle said reassuring his son, "How do you feel?"

Edward foucussed on what he was feeling at the moment and said "Hungry"

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at his son, "You mean thirsty, do you need to hunt Edward?"

Edward shook his head, "I feel like I want to eat something, actually hungry" and just when everybody wanted to question Carlisle why this was happening, Edward's stomach growled and he turned away from his family, embarrassed.

"Alright, that's it, we can hear your theories later, I am going to take Edward and fetch him something to eat" Esme said leaving no room for arguments before pulling Edward up with her which was a mistake as Edward swayed rolling his eyes as he sat down on the table again.

"Wow man, I don't think it's a good idea for you to walk" Emmett said as he picked Edward up in his arms and Edward was far past the point where he would actually protest. He was tired, he was hungry, he was cold, he just wanted to eat something and snuggle into his bed for the rest of the day.

* * *

After Emmett, Rosalie and Esme left the basement, Carlisle turned to Alice, "Do you see something Alice?"

Alice shook her head worried about her brother and her warped visions, "I can't see his future clearly anymore, there's always a dense fog which only happens with the shape-shifters of La Push, I've been getting glimpses every so often but they are hard to deciper"

"Hmm" Carlisle hummed as he took the collected samples and left for the hospital to run tests.

Meanwhile Esme was delighted to be finally cooking something for her children, to her chagrin though there was only toast and ham in the fridge along with a carton of grape juice and she hoped it would be enough to sate Edward's mysterious hunger.

She took the plate of toast and the cup of juice to Edward wondering how much of it he would eat, it was a sad thing that vampires couldn't eat human food, it tasted awful to them and Esme really didn't know if Edward would even eat it.

Edward looked at the plate greedily and Esme smiled and handed it to Edward as he scarfed down all of it in almost five minutes and then she handed the cup of juice to him which was the second mistake she made that day. As soon as Edward smelled the thing he pushed the cup away spilling the juice on the floor and looking like he was about to become sick again. Edward looked at Esme and said "It just turns my stomach Esme, can I have some water instead"

"Of course dear" Esme went to fetch a glass of water for Edward then. Emmett and Rosalie were looking at Edward worry and concern showing plainly on their faces for their brother's condition.

Without warning Edward shouted "I want ice cream" and promptly fell asleep on the couch again. Emmett and Rosalie looked at each other not knowing whether to laugh ot worry and then Rosalie just shrugged and said "Might as well get some for him if he's going to be eating"

Esme came out of the kitchen holding a cup of water only to find Edward fast asleep on the couch. She noticed that Edward looked peaceful and serene as he slept and wondered if it was a good thing.

Carlisle was pacing his study deep in thought about his son's condition. He walked to the hall finding Edward still asleep, according to Rosalie he had fallen asleep after asking her for ice cream and hadn't woken up yet. Carlisle had to smile at that strange demand his son had made, Esme and Alice had already been shopping for groceries to feed Edward. He sat down on the couch opposite to Edward and watched his son slumbering for the first time in a century. Just then Edward moved about and opened his eyes turning his head to look at him. Carlisle asked "How are you feeling son?"

Edward considered the question for a mintue before answering "I want to go to the bathroom"

Carlisle was again floored and as he found nothing on the vomit he decided he might as well take advantage of his son's current plight. "Well, I want a sample of your urine so that I can test them"

Edward nodded groggily and stood up.

After he had completed his business, Carlisle had taken the samples to the lab to test them. Esme and Alice returned from their shopping trip as Edward was sitting down on the couch looking much better than he was in the morning. Alice and Esme both smiled at Edward who smiled back and asked "Did you get me ice cream?"

Alice bounced on her feet and brought out a big tub of chocolate ice cream and flashing it at Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper chuckled at the sight of Alice dancing aroung with the tub of ice cream but Edward on the other hand looked murderuous. Alice was the first to notice this and she stopped dancing, then Jasper seemed to notice the emotions coming off of Edward as well and he turned to look at Edward wondering why he was feeling such a strong surge of hatred from Edward. Emmett and Rosalie also stopped to stare at Edward who said "I wanted strawberry not chocolate Alice"

Esme who was a bit taken aback by the rude tone Edward had used against his sister. She shook her head taking the tub in her hand before approaching Edward who still looked absolutely ready to murder all of them. She stood right in front of Edward and extended the ice cream tub to him saying "I'll get you strawberry next time, have this for now"

Edward who had never ever shouted at Esme surprised them all by shouting "NO, I WANT STRAWBERRY AND I WANT IT NOW"

Esme moved back a little now truly angry at Edward for being so childish, she decided she needed to be the strict mother now and strict was not a role she wanted to play but she had to, "You will not talk to me or anyone like that ever again young man and you will learn to wait for something you want!"

"NO, I WANT IT NOW" Edward said livid with anger and dissappointment.

"Edward" Esme warned in her calm tone suggesting that she was very, very angry. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were all watching the display with amusement and shock that Edward was behaving this way.

"NOW" Edward shouted, hoisting his legs up to his chest and leaning his head on his knees. Suddenly he started crying and his body shook with the sobs emanating from his chest as he cried in earnest.

Esme's face softened and she reached out to Edward who looked at her with tear filled eyes, "Oh my..." and before she could express her wonder at the tears making it's way out of Edward's golden eyes, Edward jumped into her arms knocking her back on another couch as he started to cry holding on to her like his life depended on it.

"Mom...mom, don..don't leave me" Edward said in a pathetic whisper making all of them in the room want to cry as well. He was now nuzzling against Esme's neck holding on to her as his sobs became even worse, it too Esme a moment to come out of her trance before she started rubbing circles on her son's body whispering words of comfort in his ear and finally Edward sagged and slept still maintaining his death grip on Esme.

Rosalie came forward and stretched Edward's legs on the couch as he still had the upper half of his body cuddled against Esme. Jasper was confused, one minute he was getting these intense feelings of hatred and anger from Edward and the next minute all he was all melancholy and miserable. He shook his head and calmed himself before analysing why Edward had such sudden fluctuations of emotion. He had only seen such sudden drastic changes in...no, he refused to think that that had to do something with Edward, it wasn't possible.

* * *

Carlisle redid the test another time to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. This couldn't be happening to Edward, not his son but as he saw the line turn blue on the eigth preganancy test he sighed and sagged against his chair thinking why the god's decided to torment his son in such bizzare ways. Now, that he was sure Edward was infact pregnant, he didn't know who the father of the baby was. Just then what Alice had said to him came to his mind and he sat bolt upright, he desperately didn't want it to be but he couldn't think of anyone else who had had contact with his son in the past three weeks. It was just three weeks ago that Edward had gone out of their sights in the funeral chasing Victoria and the only person who had followed Edward was Jacob. He knew something was wrong when his son came home after two days looking like hell, they had searched all over the place looking for him but his trail suddenly stopped somewhere as well as his scent. But why on earth would his son engage in such an act with a werewolf, they were enemies for god's sake and he suspected foul play, Victoria must have had something to do with this. Now he had to tell Edward and he knew his son wasn't going to take it well, he didn't even want to imagine what the pack or Jacob would say.

* * *

**So, what is Jacob gonna say, what's Edward going to do? Wait up and tune in and you'll know soon enough,**

**Reviews are what get me going so yeah, please do feel free to post comments, the rating may be going up in the near future!**

**Bye and hope you all enjoyed this one! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, **

**Okay guys, Warnings: SLASH, M/M, MPreg, just so you know Edward is the one who is going to be pregnant probably because he's a drama queen, LOL, just kidding!**

**Summary: Bella dies when she jumps off the cliff in new moon and Jacob is too late to save her. Edward called Alice to ask about her vision and goes to Forks to see if Bella is alive or dead. All the Cullens leave to Forks to stop Edward from doing something stupid. Bella is not actually drowned by the waters but she is rather killed by Victoria, as both Jacob and Edward follow her trail when she shows up at the funeral they aren't aware of the power she has, she curses them to have sex and then not remember the event and escapes. Edward gets pregnant and immediately Carlisle suspects who the father of the baby is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**I'M WHAT?**

**CHAPTER – 2**

Edward slept fitfully throughout the night against Esme on the couch with all his siblings huddled close together watching him sleep.

This was the sight that greeted Carlisle as he entered the room looking distraught and weary but as soon as he saw his family together, he relaxed and hoped against hope that they could make it through this together. He noticed that the others were not paying attention to him and cleared his throat. Everyone looked up at him at once and he started strolling towards them intending to get the news off of his chest right then. As Esme moved a little, Edward also opened his eyes and groggily sat up against the couch. Carlisle saw he looked terrible and it was just the starting, he sighed again.

"Did you find out what is wrong with him father?" Rosalie asked, hoping that whatever it was that was happening to Edward wasn't life threatening.

Carlisle sighed again and said "As a matter of fact I did"

"So what is wrong with me, am I somehow turning human?" Edward asked looking at Carlisle for answers.

"No" Carlisle sighed again and addressed Jasper, "Jasper, I want you to calm him down if something gets out of hand so switch places with Esme"

Jasper was disturbed by the strange request of their father and swapped places with Esme as Edward gave a piercing look at Carlisle who was hiding his thoughts about the result of the tests.

He decided it was high time he told them and decided to not beat around the bush, "Edward, I think you are pregnant" he finished solemnly looking at his family member's reaction. Alice and Jasper and Esme were the only ones who seemed to even have a hint of believing him but the most shocking of all was Edward's reaction.

"I'm what?" he asked and started to hunch and double over in fits of laughter which caused Emmett to follow as well and although she was trying to control herself, Rosalie started snickering as well.

"That was a good one Carlisle" Edward said as he shook again and again with uncontrollable laughter, "Thanks for the laughs but really what is wrong with me?"

Carlisle who was agitated from the past weeks happenings shouted, "You think I'm crazy young man, I have just returned from the hospital finding that EIGHT, eight pregnancy tests on your urine sample came positive! If you hadn't left our sight at the funeral, you foolish foolish child!" he had never lost it for so long in his entire existence but witnessing what was happening to his first and foremost son made him almost livid with anger and the house shook as he bellowed "I can't even begin to imagine what condition your body must be in right now!" Carlisle slumped on the couch as Esme took a place next to him and wrapped her arms around him and all his other children looked shocked that he had shouted like that.

Somehow Edward didn't seem to be affected by Carlisle's outburst like the rest of them and said "I'm feeling sick" before rushing to the bathroom with Alice and Jasper in tow.

"So what is this about Edward getting pregnant?" Emmett asked now loosing his humor completely.

"And what has it got to do with Edward's disappearance during the funeral?" Rosalie added and watched her sire sink back into the couch.

Carlisle rubbed his temples, he really shouldn't have shouted like that but what was he to do when fate seemed to always throw curve balls at his youngest son, frankly he was terrified of what was going to happen to Edward. A werewolf and a vampire mating and having a child, the Volturi would definitely have their heads for this, he was sure about it but for now he just had to make damn sure that Edward's pregnancy was kept secret among themselves and the wolves.

"Edward's results came out exactly the same all the eight times and I'm definitely certain that he is pregnant"

"How is that possible?" Emmett looked torn between amusement and horror, "He is a guy"

"I do not know" Carlisle sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

"Who is the father?" Esme asked the inevitable question as Edward, Alice and Jasper entered the room again.

Carlisle looked at Jasper and Jasper knew what he meant, 'hold him down if you'll have to but do not let him run away' and then he rubbed his temples and broke it to all of them "Jacob Black"

"WHAT?" Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Alice shouted looking at Carlisle like he had gone crazy. Jasper on the other hand was having trouble not giggling as Edward went into another fit of laughter.

Edward noticed that all of them seemed to believe Carlisle and shouted, "HELLO, I'm a man, I'm not pregnant, come off it everyone, if you've been trying to prank me, I tell you, it ain't working"

"I wish it were that way Ed" Emmett said trying not to look mortified as he thought of his brother.

Edward was still laughing as it subsided into giggles and yet none of his family members looked even remotely amused and his father was glaring daggers at him, "I admit you've all improved in your pranking style though, me pregnant with Jacob Black, honestly, the idea of the millennium I tell you and your not letting up your acting even now" he didn't know how much this was affecting Carlisle and his cool.

"Emmett, Jasper bring him to the basement, he needs to know we're not joking" Carlisle said as he calmly walked towards the door leading the basement.

Edward was then pulled down to the basement despite his protests and shaking laughter, Esme, Alice and Rosalie trailed behind the boys unsure of what Carlisle was about to do.

By the time they reached the basement Carlisle had already set up the ultra sound and prepared the table for Edward to lie on, he knew that their vampire skin wouldn't let him see anything normally but this was anything but normal.

After Edward decided to just humor them all, Carlisle moved over to his son lying on the table and removed his pants and shirt. He gently placed the probe on his skin noticing the monitor come to life. Only there was only blackness and it proved that his son still had impenetrable vampire skin but as he moved the probe further down, there were signs of liquid flowing in the middle there was it, a blip which indicated that the baby was surely there and was there to stay. For the first time in a long time he felt wonder at the small sign of life in his son's dead body and understood why patients felt that special moment all that seemed to matter was the blip on the screen, right then he swore he'd protect that little life, even from his own son if need be. Carlisle moved the screen for Edward to look at and he gasped.

Esme let out a gasp and Alice was grinning from ear to ear probably getting a vision of Edward at last and Rosalie looked ready to cry seeing the small life that somehow found it's place into Edward's undead stone marble body.

Edward wasn't a fool to not know what the blip and the images on the screen were, something alive was growing in him and there was no mistaking it. And what was frightening was that he already loved it, unconditionally, irrevocably, with all he had. He felt horrified, scared and embarrassed at the same time. He could feel Jasper's influence on him but he didn't want to close his eyes and slumber, not now. "Japer please don't"

"How?" Edward asked not completely out of the shock yet, how he wished this was all just a little nightmare.

"I don't know" Carlisle said transfixed by the image on the screen, "but it sure is wonderful"

"For you, maybe…." Edward muttered and then seemed to remember something, "Jacob Black, what the hell Carlisle?"

Carlisle finally seemed to snap out of it and said "Well, it's three weeks since you both chased Victoria and mysteriously disappeared, I'm assuming that since you both disappeared and returned only after two days….unless you indulged with someone else?" Carlisle asked with the slightest uncertainty.

"NO, no, I did not indulge with anyone, NO" Edward said looking appalled and even though the situation didn't warrant it, Emmett and Jasper snickered at their innocent baby brother. Edward directed a scowl at both of them.

"Don't worry bro, me and Jasper are going to have a serious talk with the wolf about….how do I put this for your century brain, _about deflowering you and getting you knocked up"_ and Emmett like always lightened the mood, if only a bit.

"I suspect foul play, I'm sure it was Victoria's doing…." Carlisle said as his son didn't remember anything about the days he had gone missing. He had told them that he had woken up somewhere all alone and naked but he was sure he didn't smell the wolf anywhere near him. And how could he forget if something like that had happened. He wanted to think that this child was just his and his alone, besides vampires and werewolves were enemies even more so when it came to him and Jacob, no it could not have happened. He was just blessed with a child, that's how he wanted to think but even he knew it was not the case deep down.

"And I have other reasons to believe it's Jacob's child, you see the child has grown a womb inside you to keep itself comfortable and it's making your frozen organs work, only a wolf's temperature could unfreeze our organs and make them work, logically anyway, we have to tell the pack about this soon, see what they have to say…."

"NO" Edward shouted, there was no way in hell he would ever let Jacob a place in his child's life, they weren't even sure what happened yet, why did they have to tell the pack, they could try to kill him and his baby for all they knew but before he could protest further Jasper's influence calmed him and he drifted off into a fitful sleep again.

* * *

'_Jacob and himself were running faster than ever through the forest trailing behind the red hair of Victoria as they pushed past trees plagued with the thoughts of revenge, the bitch had killed their only love Bella and they were going to see to it that Victoria had a most painful death. Suddenly she stopped and Jacob and Edward halted in their tracks looking at each other and silently communicating._

'_She's playing around again….' Jacob's thoughts reached Edward and he nodded his head keeping his cool as he surveyed the red eyes glinting in the twilight. Suddenly they heard her cackle and turned their heads simultaneously to look at her. And this was just what Victoria wanted as she let her power overflow over both of her chasers. She cackled and said "Did you really think you could catch me?" and then she left disappearing through the trees._

_And both Jacob and Edward were unable to move as they stood right rooted to their spot unable to move. They both turned their heads to meet the others eyes and immediately something in both of them seemed to break._

_Jacob threw himself at Edward as he backed him up against a tree and Edward couldn't take his eyes off of the brown deep eyes that seemed to hold so much depth of feeling in them. Jacob rubbed his hands up and down across Edward's back, his neck and all over his body before he hoisted Edwards legs up and locked it against his waist._

_He slowly lowered his lips to the vampires and brushed against the cold marble skin as he licked, bited and sucked on the cold skin. Edward let out a whimper in response and Jacob looked up at Edward and snapped, all his wolf instincts taking hold of him as he gave out a feral growl and ripped all of Edward's clothes leaving him bare against the tree bark. He trailed his hands down to Edward's member, stroking it hard and fast. _

_Edward threw his head back moaning, not caring about anything but the sensation the other was giving him. Edward never thought for one minute in his existence that he would submit to anyone so willingly but it felt so right to submit to the wolf, like he belonged in those warm arms to submit to the wolf, he let out a loud moan and groaned when Jacob took his hands away from his throbbing erection, especially when he was so close to coming._

_Jacob didn't want to fool around anymore, he wanted to be inside the vampire and he wanted to do it now. He removed his hands from Edward's member and removed his clothes in a quick minute and placed himself back against the vampires cold skin. He pulled both of them down on the ground and placed himself on top of Edward as he trailed a finger down to Edward's entrance._

_Edward grew anxious and almost as though he could sense him, Jacob started kissing him again, on his lips, neck, his jaw and finally sucking on his ear lobe which made all of Edward's uncertainties flow out of the window, he felt two fingers entering a place in his body no one had ever touched and moaned arching his hips against Jacob. Jacob inserted another finger and hooked them up hitting the vampires prostate, Edward let out a loud moan and writhed in the ground and Jacob repeated the motions again and again making Edward loose his sanity slowly…_

"_Jacob…please…please..just" Edward couldn't say anymore and writhed on the forest floor as all the erotic sensations left him out of breath and painfully wanting more._

_Hearing him plead was all it took for Jacob and he positioned himself at Edward's entrance as he kissed the vampires chest and the tip of his member touched Edward's entrance, he moaned but Edward became stiff underneath him and Jacob moved up and kissed Edward's cold marble lips saying "I will never hurt you" he kissed him fully on the lips and pushed his tongue inside Edward's mouth and when he was sure Edward was completely distracted he pushed himself inside and Edward moaned into his mouth._

_As they lay there after their tryst, Victoria came out from where she was hidden and looked at the two of them and as she expected both were dazed and didn't make a move to rip her apart. "Riley, Harriott, you know what to do but make sure that they do remember sometime so they know how they betrayed precious Bella" she cackled again and everything went black._

Edward woke up throwing the sheets off of him and gasping for air, he touched his stomach and began to cry again. His child was definitely Jacob Balck's, he had no doubt about it now. He saw Esme and Rosalie come inside and threw himself at Esme again. He sobbed as he said "Jacob…he is the f.. father Esme" he broke down against her as she whispered soothing words and hugged him to her all night.

* * *

In La Push, Jacob woke up with sweat covering his entire face as he woke up from his bizarre nightmare, only that said nightmare was so vivid and real, he had to wonder if it really did happen and he now had a problem and went into the bathroom to clean himself up.

* * *

**Really fast update, I know but I can't seem to stop writing this one? Is it a good thing or a bad thing, Idk and honestly idc...**

**Hehe, Review and enjoy reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, **

**Okay guys, Warnings: SLASH, M/M, MPreg, just so you know Edward is the one who is going to be pregnant probably because he's a drama queen, LOL, just kidding!**

**Summary: Bella dies when she jumps off the cliff in new moon and Jacob is too late to save her. Edward called Alice to ask about her vision and goes to Forks to see if Bella is alive or dead. All the Cullens leave to Forks to stop Edward from doing something stupid. Bella is not actually drowned by the waters but she is rather killed by Victoria, as both Jacob and Edward follow her trail when she shows up at the funeral they aren't aware of the power she has, she curses them to have sex and then not remember the event and escapes. Edward gets pregnant and immediately Carlisle suspects who the father of the baby is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**I'M WHAT?**

**CHAPTER – 3**

Carlisle decided to call Billy the first thing in the morning, he needed to know if this child was Jacob's or not even though his son had proclaimed in the middle of the night that he knew for sure that it was Jacob's. He didn't know how the pack would react but if it really was Jacob's child then he sure as hell needed their help with the pregnancy.

The phone rang three times before Billy picked it up, "Hello" he intoned in his thick native voice.

"Hello Billy, this is Carlisle Cullen, there is something very important I want to discuss with you and your pack and I was wondering if we could meet at the border today evening"

Billy considered this for a moment, why did the Cullen's want to meet him and his pack, he couldn't think of anything important but then again he reasoned that no harm would come out of it. "Alright, this better be something good Cullen"

"Oh, it is" Carlisle assured rolling his eyes and added "Be sure to bring Jacob along" and before the native old man could ask why, he kept the phone down.

* * *

"I am not going shopping with you Alice, bugger off" Edward said as he came downstairs in vampire pace and stopped at the end of the stairs, he swayed a bit before running out of the room and into the bathroom. Esme followed him in and held his head while he wretched into the toilet and let his head sag on her shoulders.

"No running from now on Edward" Carlisle said as Edward peaked up from Esme's shoulder. He gave him a stern look stating that he was not to disobey. Edward looked like he'd just been slapped, he was the fastest one in their family and now he was not even allowed to run for God knew how long. Thinking of that, he asked, "Carlisle, how long would my gestation period be?"

Carlisle had hoped his son wouldn't ask that as he himself wasn't so sure about how many months Edward's pregnancy would last, he shook his head and said "I don't know son"

Alice came down flitting along with Jasper, "Mom, he isn't going shopping with me" she said giving her the best puppy dog look.

"And he is in no condition to go" Esme said shooting down Alice at once. Alice pouted and skipped out of the room while Jasper made his way over to Emmett who was playing in his x-box.

"What can I get you to eat dear?" Esme asked as Edward pulled himself away and seemed to contemplate.

"Meat loaf, lasanga and strawberries" he said looking absolutely sure about his choice of food. Emmett and Jasper laughed while Esme looked surprised and Carlisle chuckled, it seemed that his son would be getting strange cravings from now on.

Carlisle turned serious once again as Esme turned to get Edward his morning helpings. He put his hand on his son's shoulders and guided him to the couch. He sat across from Edward on the opposite couch and took his son's hand in his. "We are going to tell Jacob and the pack today evening Edward"

Edward's eyes widened before he sputtered "Noo….no, I don't want them to know, ever"

"I am afraid I can't do that Edward, if this child is Jacob's he/she will have werewolf genes, he/she would need their help Edward"

"What if they try to kill my…." He stopped himself unable to accept it just yet that it was his blood and his flesh growing inside him.

"They won't, if there's one thing I know about the shape-shifters it is that they are very protective of their kind, they will not harm the baby" Carlisle said and added "And I will not let them harm you Edward, son, you are going to have to come today I'm afraid"

Edward closed his eyes feeling confused and angry that he had to abide by his father and with the revelation that his father was right. He nodded his head already regretting it as his gag reflex sparked and he went to the bathroom again. This time Rosalie was the one who held his head while he puked. He was not able to keep anything he ate down at all, he had drunk blood yesterday, Carlisle had brought it from the hospital but he had puked all of it not less than twenty minutes before he had taken it. He sulked wondering when all the wretching would end.

* * *

**LA PUSH:**

Time was not kind to Edward today and soon he was in the backseat of the car, while his family members were across the border separating the reservation and their land. He could hear them well enough from where he was seated in the car with Esme.

"What do you want ?" Billy asked getting straight to the point. Sam, Quil, Embry were standing on his right whereas Paul, Jared and Jacob stood on their left. Seth and Leah were a little far away but in the hearing range.

Deciding to get straight to the point Carlisle said "Edward is pregnant and the father is Jacob"

Sam, Leah, Jared let out a collective gasp while the others started snickering, Billy gripped his wheelchair as he laughed and said "My son imprinting on the likes of leeches, what the hell Carlisle and if I didn't check right last time, I thought your son was a guy" and again laughter erupted from all of them this time as Emmett and Jasper crouched down offended about the way they talked about their brother. While all of them laughed on, Jacob gulped and shook his head, he didn't believe what Carlisle said, it couldn't be true but the weird dream he had had yesterday was still confusing him.

Carlisle sighed and said "Your son didn't imprint on Edward, Victoria's powers made them to mate and…."

Billy noticed Jacob stiffen beside him at the mention of Victoria, he knew something wasn't right when Jacob returned two days after Bella's funeral remembering nothing but chasing the red haired bitch. Did his son really mate with the leech, if he did Billy was sure it would be a great big mess. Jacob snapped at the mention of Victoria, what had the bitch done to him in the forest he didn't know but he sure as hell wasn't going to accept that she had somehow made him mate with his mortal enemy and knocked him up besides, Edward was a guy, he couldn't get knocked up but why would the Cullens willingly pull such a ruse, his only explanation was that somehow they had all gone mental. He decided that he didn't give a damn about it, he didn't care, he didn't give a rat's ass about the leech or his problems.

"Even if I did mate with him and somehow he ended up with a spawn, it's not any of my business is it?" Jacob asked stepping forward.

Rosalie growled and screeched, "It's your child"

As Jacob went to say something snarky to the blondie Billy stopped him by saying "Don't Jacob" he chastised and quelled Jacob down with an intimidating look before he acknowledged Carlisle"we need proof to believe what you are saying"

"Fine" Carlisle said and motioned for Esme to bring Edward. Said Edward was trying very hard not to cry, he'd never felt so humiliated in his entire existence than now and he didn't expect much from Jacob but hearing him say he didn't want the child he carried did hurt in ways he never imagined they would. Damn his hormones for making his emotions go haywire and all over the place.

Esme opened the car door and the foul smell hit Edward's nostrils as he wrinkled his nose in distaste, he dragged himself out of the car and stood as the wind blew all of the mutts scent to him and he felt his stomach churn. Deciding that he would not show his weakness in front of the mutts, he straightened himself and stopped breathing all together.

As soon as they saw Edward out of the car, they knew that he carried a wolf pup within his body. All of them could feel the connection and all of them were sure they would protect the cubs with all they had, all of them except Jacob who was feeling an insane urge to go and hug the mind reading leech, he shook himself out of it. He could feel the connection between the thing and him as well but he dutifully ignored it, if it was going to be the leech's he sure as hell wouldn't want anything to do with it.

As Edward caught that thought about his child he unknowingly took a deep breath full of the putrid smell of the wolves. His stomach turned and this time there was no controlling it. He ran to the edge of the road with Esme in tow as he retched his entire lunch again and again. Esme held his head and rubbed his back as he continued to dry heave. Everyone even Leah softened seeing the exchange, it seemed like the leech was having a hard time.

Jacob growled low in his throat seeing Esme attending to Edward, she didn't have a right to touch him, he should be the one comforting Edward. _What the hell_, he shook himself, that thing inside the leech was doing weird things to his brain. He did not care about the leech and he most definitely did not care about that thing growing inside the leech. Bella was the one he wanted to be with, Bella was the one he wanted to have children with and he hadn't been able to live his dreams because the leech stole Bella from him. He absolutely didn't care for the leech.

"Esme, can we go back inside, the smell is turning my stomach" Edward said as tear drops fell from his eyes at the thoughts Jacob was having, he knew and expected as much but it still tore him apart.

Esme obligingly led his son into the Mercedes again and sat him down on her lap as she rubbed soothing circles along his back.

"We have a lot to talk about " Billy said after he a long while breaking the silence.

Jacob who hadn't talked since his earlier tirade shouted "WE HAVE NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT!" he paced up and down before clenching his fists to calm down and said "You can have the child with you Cullen, I don't want to do anything with it"

"Jacob!" Billy shouted stunned that his son would abandon his grandchild without so much as a thought, "The child belongs here too"

"No, it's the devils spawn, don't you see, it's going to be just like the leech wanting blood and lives! I will have nothing to do with it!" Jacob roared as he started to phase but found himself unable to do so. He tried again and eventhough he was in a raging temper his body didn't shake, his clothes weren't ripped from his body, he didn't feel the sharp claws emerging or his face stretching into his muzzle. He panicked and tried harder again but he was still unable to phase.

Billy smiled and said "You wont be able to phase until your child is born and you are staying here and taking responsibility for your child!"

Jacob laughed and said, "You wanna keep the spawn?" he rounded up on his father before shouting,"FINE, but don't pull me into this" he raced off into the woods in his human form very pissed off about not being able to phase and the situation in general.

Rosalie was trying really hard to not follow the wolf and kill him right there and then. Emmett and Jasper relaxed their defensive stances and stood behind Carlisle.

Billy looked at them and smiled before saying "Don't worry about him, he'll be back for sure and he'll come around"

Carlisle had an incredulous expression on his face before asking "How are you sure?"

Billy smiled a genuine smile again and said "Oh, there are certain things about werewolf mating you don't know" The pack snickered as Billy said it making Carlisle's apprehension increase ten fold.

"I'll have to know everything if I am to get my son and the child out of this safe and sound"

"Of course, we won't compromise the child's safety, it's one of us after all, I'll give you some books regarding werewolf mating, it should help"

"Good" Carlisle said and he thought that the meeting went well, better than he expected anyway. He wondered why the wolves were taking this so nicely, they were after all enemies by nature but he guessed he was thankful they didn't over react like Jacob.

Just one question was plaguing his mind though and Carlisle asked "What will happen if Jacob finds his imprint?"

Billy had an amused look on his face before saying "The purpose of imprinting is to carry the wolf's genes, since Jacob's genes are already transferred he won't imprint on anyone"

He wanted to ask more but left it for now and decided to head home. Edward relaxed when he heard Billy say that Jacob wouldn't be able to imprint on anyone anymore. He felt a surge of relief rush trough his body and before he could contemplate, he fell asleep on Esme's shoulder again.

That night Edward was sleeping on his bed when the dreams started, from until that fateful night Edward knew that his hormones would be unbearable in the months to come.

_'Jacob and him were in his meadow and Jacob pulled him down onto the ground with was sitting on Jacob's lap idly when Jacob's warm hands moved over his back and then down to cup his ass. He moaned and Jacob laughed into his ears before sucking and nipping his left ear lobe. Suddenly someone called loudly and Edward felt like he knew the voice from somewhere but couldn't exactly place it, "Jacob...Jacob.." the voice called and Jacob stood up ignoring Edward's presence as he started to walk towards the mysterious voice. _

_Edward stood up and followed Jacob when he stopped in his tracks as he heard "Jacob, my love, come to me, come to me my Jacob..."_

_Jacob came to an abrupt stop as he said one single word "Bella...Bella, is that you?"_

_"Yes Jacob, come to me..." and Jacob started to search frantically for the voice and suddenly he came to a halt in the dense moss covered floor of the forest. There on the other side was a women with red hair and red eyes, Edward would have been able to tell who she was anytime, Victoria'_

He woke up with a jolt and collected himself before swallowing the water Esme had placed on his bedside table as he hadn't been able to get anything in him without throwing up. Water was the only thing that he could keep down. He rubbed his temples wondering about the dream he just had.

**Read and Review, next chapter will be up very shortly! And ratings will go up as well! Enjoy reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, **

**Okay guys, Warnings: SLASH, M/M, MPreg, just so you know Edward is the one who is going to be pregnant probably because he's a drama queen, LOL, just kidding! Sexual content present, don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Summary: Bella dies when she jumps off the cliff in new moon and Jacob is too late to save her. Edward called Alice to ask about her vision and goes to Forks to see if Bella is alive or dead. All the Cullens leave to Forks to stop Edward from doing something stupid. Bella is not actually drowned by the waters but she is rather killed by Victoria, as both Jacob and Edward follow her trail when she shows up at the funeral they aren't aware of the power she has, she curses them to have sex and then not remember the event and escapes. Edward gets pregnant and immediately Carlisle suspects who the father of the baby is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**team LaPush : If you find this story to be 'wrong' then why don't you just keep your comment to yourself and go read some other story huh? This is fanfiction, no need to act all morally outraged! And yes, I do have a weird imagination, got a problem with that?**

**So sorry but I had to let that out, but I do thank the other reviewers for the wonderful response. The story is going to be rated M from now on! **

**I'M WHAT?**

**CHAPTER – 4**

Jacob was moping around his house, trying to get a grip about what was happening to him. First off, he couldn't phase, well, that just sucked. Second, he had just learnt that he could never imprint and although it wasn't such an appealing idea, it was bloody better than being with a leech not that he would ever consider being with said leech. Third, he was being forced by Billy and Sam to help the leech until that thing came out, he tried to get out of it of course but Sam was the damned Alpha and he had to obey. The usurper really had no right to tell him what to do but without being able to phase he couldn't really do anything but agree with whatever hell he had to go through for who knew how long.

As if all this wasn't enough, that thing inside the leech messed with his brain, he hoped that the little demon would finally kill the leech who took Bella away from him. Just the thought of never being able to see Bella again brought tears to his eyes. And that bitch Victoria had a sick sense of humor, who would have thought she would make him do that with his mortal enemy. He paced around the house wondering why he was still here, oh right, Sam had ordered him to be here. He kicked his wall which splintered and sent dust off everywhere.

"Jacob, I want you to come out" Billy's authoritative voice rang out and Jacob lazily made his way to the hall.

"What do you want dad?" Jacob asked clearly intending to get the conversation over and done with.

"We are going to the Cullen's, get dressed and come out soon"

Jacob stared at his father in open mouthed shock before saying "What the hell?" he kicked the floor hard enough to crack it and shouted "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU DAD, huh? You hate em, you hate them all! Why are you suddenly going all soft huh? I DON'T WANT TO DO ANYTHING WITH THE FUCKING LEECH, I don't have to do anything!"

"Jacob, calm down, have some sense son, even though I hate the cold ones and all, it's still my grand child inside Edward and I intend to make absolutely sure of it's well-being" Billy said in a monotonous voice, he'd been having this argument for a week with his son. Ever since the day Carlisle had informed them about the pregnancy Jacob had tried to run off which forced Sam to order him to stay.

Jacob groaned when he heard his father using the leech's name, this was getting way out of control and all he wanted to do was pack up and run. So the leech was pregnant, he would probably get out of it fine with that thing, he was immortal after all so why did his father force him to go and help the leech and what help could he be off anyway. He sighed and softened his voice looking at his father and said "I don't understand, what do you want me to do? It's not as if I actually have to do anything"

Billy looked at his son with a sheepish expression, he hadn't told his son about werewolf matings yet, he schooled his expression to one of apathy before he said "Jacob, like it or not, your going to have to help him, It's your child too"

"I WILL HAVE NOTHING TO WITH IT" Jacob shouted for the umpteenth time in that week.

Billy sighed and said "Then we'll just have to force you to help"

Jacob had a disbelieving look on his face, "You wouldn't"

Billy shook his head and said "Yes, I would son, now get dressed and come out unless you want me to call Sam"

Jacob huffed in irritation and went into his room to find something to wear, he didn't want Sam ordering him around. His pack mates had been all but eccentric in the past few days, everybody already loved that little thing! It was maddening, the only one who didn't seem to be bothered by it was Paul, no surprise there. Seth, Leah and Embry had all gone to visit the Cullen's house even, he had been hoping he wouldn't have to go to the damn leech's place but of course fate had other plans for him.

* * *

Edward sulked for two days straight after the meeting with the wolves, he had been able to keep down liquid foods atleast but his morning sickness and mood swings only got worse. The pack members Seth, Leah and Embry had come to visit but he was so nauseated with their smell that he fled the room. His mood swings were making him look like a clown and he hated being controlled by hormones to such an extent. He would behave in ways that made people want to strangle him and cuddle him at the same time.

Right now he was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the table. Esme had prepared him tomato soup last night and he still didn't feel up to eating anything yet. He watched Carlisle coming down from the stairs and watched him say the sentence that made him want to lock himself up in a room and never come out.

"Billy and Jacob are coming over today" he said at large and at once his whole family was around the couch he was sitting on.

He deadpanned and got up before his father put a restraining hand on his shoulder and pushed him down to the couch again. He pouted and said "Can I please go to my room?"

Esme, Jasper, Emmett or Rosalie would have gladly let him go when he was pouting but Carlisle and Alice were just not one's to fall for his pregnancy charms. Carlisle chuckled and shook his head before saying "No Edward, your staying here and were going to do another ultrasound to check the baby"

Edward suddenly felt very angry as he shouted, "I don't want that mutt anywhere near my baby!"

Carlisle fixed him with a stern look and said "He is the father of your child Edward and you will have to let him be a part of the child's life, it is his as well"

Rosalie snorted and said "Except the mongrel doesn't want the child, I say we just pack up and leave this dreadful place together" and for once Edward nodded eagerly earning quite chuckles and Rosalie's look of approval.

Carlisle sighed, "We will need the wolves help in dealing with the child and bringing him or her into this world, I will not take any chances, we are staying here" he paused to let the information sink in and turned to Edward saying "And you are to bear it until you have delivered the baby safely"

Right then Edward started to whine and said "But dad, he smells like wet dog, I can't keep anything down if he's around, do you know how awful it is to be puking all the time, please, please let me go to my room"

Carlisle turned around, he really would give up if he saw that look on Edward's face again. He already knew how his son had everyone wrapped around his little finger, there was nothing anyone could not give him when he pleaded like that, though he had to be the tough father here, Esme was always arguing for him with Carlisle these days and having one parent spoiling his son was enough although he wasn't anywhere far from doting on his son either. Edward had asked him to cancel the night shifts he had at the hospital, he had wanted his dad to read to him in the night and cancel his night shifts he did. Edward began pouting and pulling faces at everyone in the room. No sooner did Esme start to coax him to let Edward be.

"Carlisle, I think it would be wise to send Edward to his room, he is allergic to the smell of them" Emse said rubbing her sons back as Carlisle turned around to look at her. His son was smirking, of course, the runt knew what he was doing.

Although he hated doing it he said "No, he stays here"

All of them heard the screech of the wheels as Carlisle ended his declaration and everybody in the room grew tense. Jasper sent wave after wave of calm feelings towards Edward, concentrating only on his brother at the moment. Rosalie sat in the couch on the left side of Edward while Esme sat on the right taking Edward's hands in her own.

Carlisle opened the door and in came Billy and Jacob.

EPOV

He had expected to smell the putrid werewolf and run to his bathroom with Rosalie or Esme in tow but what reached his nostrils was the pure smell of earth, wood and soil and the heavenly scent was so masculine that Edward's raging stomach quelled settling peacefully for the first time in a month. He took in deep whaffs of the scent and closed his eyes to relish his at last non queasy stomach.

He felt calm and safe and opened his eyes to find Jacob staring right at him with his deep chocolate brown eyes. He relaxed and sagged against the couch, feeling, tranquil instead of kicking up a hailstorm like he intended to.

JPOV

Damn it, I hate my life. I don't know why but as I entered their house my eyes immediately found his and his scent was not as sickly sweet as the other vampires, he smelled like vanilla and oddly enough I found the smell appealing. I must be going insane because I felt a huge responsibility towards him, like I wanted to protect him from anything and everything. He closed his eyes.

'_Shit, shit, shit, Jake get a grip, you don't want to protect him, you want to rip him apart for taking Bella, Bella, Bella, yes, that's who you must be thinking of….'_

He looked up again and noticed that Edward was sagging against the couch, their eyes met and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to run over and take Edward into his arms. He turned away disgruntled.

'_Shit, shit, shit, Bella, Bella, Bella, shit….gotta go to the shrink if I keep this up, Bella, Bella…'_

Jasper looked at the exchange with an amused expression, the feelings coming off from the young wolf were a complicated pattern he couldn't understand, there was confusion, anger, protectiveness, care and hatred but it all came and went and there was no emotion that was predominant or permanent, while Edward was in a state of complete tranquility without his help.

Jacob stood behind Billy's wheelchair constantly chanting Bella's name in his mind and refusing to make eye contact with anyone in the room. Billy spoke up, "Well, isn't this quite the party" he chuckled and said "Why did you call us here Carlisle?"

"Aside from the obvious, we were going to do an ultra sound on Edward today and I thought you might like to take a look"

Billy'e eyes lit up and he clapped his hands together saying "Well, is he able to keep anything down now?" his eyes showed the concern he had for the unborn child.

Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle all said "No" simultaneously which finally caused Jacob to look up at Carlisle.

"He hasn't been able to eat anything except soup and even then he has a hard time keeping it down" Esme said looking worried.

"Well, that must be the lack of warmth in his surroundings" Billy had a contemplative look on his face before addressing Carlisle "I assume you read about werewolf mating?"

"Yes, yes I did, I was hoping you could help Edward get something down, he hasn't eaten or fed in three weeks" Carlisle's statement made everyone in his family look up at him with confusion and surprise written on their face.

Billy smiled and what he said next made everyone turn to look at him in shock, "Well, Jake go pick Edward up"

Jacob was sure he heard wrong when he shouted "WHAT?"

Edward's eyes narrowed as well and he said "I am not allowing him" he pointed his finger at Jacob "anywhere near me"

Jacob snorted, "Like I would want to be anywhere near you leech"

Edward who was feeling a bit off of it for now casually said "Wouldn't know, after all you did knock me up!"

Jacob opened his mouth to protest and shut it promptly before opening it again and Edward said "He gapes like a fish out of water, honestly I hope my child doesn't inherit your brains"

"And I don't want the devils spawn to inherit anything from me, heaven forbid a leech looking like a werewolf, that thing would probably want blood, like you!"

Edward got off the couch, crouched down and snarled as his lips curled back to reveal the razor sharp teeth and shouted, "Don't you dare call my baby a devil's spawn"

Jacob moved around and snickered before saying, "Awww, look at the mother hen, couldn't accept that that thing growing in your would be a cold blooded murdering demon like you, can you?"

That was it, Edward sprang forward from his couch going for Jacob's throat before anyone could comprehend. Just as he was about to just plunge his teeth into the other's neck and drain him dry, he fainted and started falling forward. Edward felt two strong warm arms wrap around his waist before blackness took over his mind and his body.

After about an hour, Edward still hadn't woken up and they had all found out that as Jacob wouldn't be able to phase due to the chance that he might phase and attack Edward, Edward could also not harm Jacob in any way until the baby was out. Jacob had already gone out right after he caught Edward and dumped him into Carlisle's arms. Alice suddenly perked up and asked "Why did you ask Jacob to pick him up anyway?"

Billy sighed and said "Being closer to their mates helps the females to a great extent in the pregnancy, especially because of the temperature of the werewolves"

Alice had a thoughtful look on her face before she skipped up to her room.

**Okay, please don't post flamers, it really makes me go nuts…**

**Anyways, good reviews to the story are always accepted! If you have any questions ask nicely and I'll definitely answer you, questions pertaining to the story of course!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, **

**Okay guys, Warnings: SLASH, M/M, MPreg, just so you know Edward is the one who is going to be pregnant probably because he's a drama queen, LOL, just kidding! Sexual content present, don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Summary: Bella dies when she jumps off the cliff in new moon and Jacob is too late to save her. Edward called Alice to ask about her vision and goes to Forks to see if Bella is alive or dead. All the Cullens leave to Forks to stop Edward from doing something stupid. Bella is not actually drowned by the waters but she is rather killed by Victoria, as both Jacob and Edward follow her trail when she shows up at the funeral they aren't aware of the power she has, she curses them to have sex and then not remember the event and escapes. Edward gets pregnant and immediately Carlisle suspects who the father of the baby is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**CHAPTER - 5**

Esme and Carlisle were quietly chatting about their son's predicament in their room both thrilled at the idea of being grandparents, who would have thought that centuries old vampires like them could have grandchildren. Rosalie was with Emmett exclaiming about what a wonder it was that a little life was growing inside her brother, she was already talking about how the baby would need a women's care and help and vowed to play a huge role in the baby's life. Emmett was discussing what all he could teach the little squirt.

Edward shouted, "Don't call my baby a squirt Emmett"

Emmett chuckled and said "I will call my nephew whatever I please Edward"

"What if it's a neice?" Jasper asked from their room while holding Alice in his arms and leading her to the bed.

"I hope so, Rosalie and I would have a field day taking her shopping" Alice said as she tilted her head trying to get a vision of the baby.

"No way I am subjecting my child to the horror of shopping with you Alice" Edward shouted again, he had taken a corn flour soup that night and his stomach wasn't queasy for which he was immensely thankful.

"I wish it were twins" Esme said and continued aware that her whole family could hear, "A boy and a girl"

"WHAT?" Edward choked on the water he was drinking which made his gag reflex come back with a vengeance and he headed to the bathroom in a pace a little fast for a human and threw up in the toilet.

"Oh dear, he isn't eating anything" Esme had a worried frown on her face before saying, "Maybe we should ask the pack about what would be the best food to give him at this time..."

"He always just throws up, it isn't good for the baby" Rosalie said looking worried as well.

"We should ask Jacob to help him" Carlisle said and was answered with a grunt from Edward.

"It's not like he can help..." Rosalie said as she tried to find a plausible reason as to why the mutt could be of any help to their pregnant brother.

"Yeah, it's not like him force feeding food to Edward would make any difference" Emmett added while he too looked unsure of why they needed Jacob's help.

"It's not that Emmett, Edward has to stay close to him, it's a werewolf thing..." Carlisle said flailing his hands trying to make everybody understand the need for Edward and Jacob's close proximity.

"Or you could just give me ice cream" Edward stated with longing in his voice.

"NO" Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Carlisle answered at once causing Edward to swear loudly.

"I hate being pregnant, one century of not eating anything and suddenly I want to eat and all of you won't even give me the pleasure of eating an ice cream! I HATE YOU ALL!" Edward bellowed as he wrenched open his bathroom door and made his way to his bed, noisily.

Everyone winced at his outburst, Alice said "It's not like he can keep the damn ice cream down..."

"It tastes better when it comes back Alice" Edward bellowed again and muttered something about stupid parents and stupid siblings.

"Anyway, he needs to eat, the fetus needs as much nutrition as it can get, I'm going to call Sam and the pack and make sure Jacob stays here to help tomorrow" Carlisle said before closing his ears to protect himself from the barricade of twentieth century curse words his son threw at him.

* * *

Jacob meanwhile was watching the forests forlornly, he so wanted to phase and just run through the forests to calm his storming mind. He couldn't believe he was stuck in his human body like this, he hadn't been pleased when he had phased for the first time but now it was a huge part of him, a part of him he sorely missed. Atleast he still had the strength of a werewolf and all, he could defend himself fairly well against some human but that was the least of his concerns now. He headed home, head hung low which was a clear indication to anyone to just leave him the hell alone.

He remembered the fight he had with the leech that morning, he had been mortified when the leech had said that he had knocked him up. Like he intended to knock him up, he was as much a victim of fate as the leech was though being pregnant had to be hard, if the throwing up all the time was any indication but it still didn't give the leech the right to act like he and only he was the one affected by this all. He felt a little sympathy knowing that the leech wasn't able to eat anything, he had been a little surprised when they said that he couldn't keep down even blood. He opened the door to his house and immediately regretted his decision to come home as Sam Uley was standing behind Billy and he looked up when he entered.

Jacob decided to ignore the alpha and walked towards his room when Billy's voice stopped him, "We need to talk with you son"

"There's nothing to talk about" Jacob said but stopped and turned to look at Sam and his father.

"Yes there is" Billy said in a voice that indicated he wasn't going to put up with his sour mood anymore.

"Fine, what is it then?" he asked deciding to humor them for now.

"You are going to help Edward through this pregnancy" Billy lifted up his arms daring Jacob to protest before continuing in a firm voice filled with conviction, "You are going to do it by yourself or we are going to force you to do it"

"What do you want me to do? It's not like I can do anything...besides he wants me away!" Jacob tried to get out off this by using the leech as an excuse, he really didn't want to be forced into helping that damned bloodsucker.

For the first time that day Sam spoke up, "Well you can start by helping him to keep down food..."

"How can I help him with it? Besides his father is a doc, don't you think he'd have some medicine or something to give him for it?" Jacob sighed.

"If you've forgotten, he is a vampire and so medicines wouldn't work on him and he needs you around to feel comfortable, just holding him close or being around in his house for sometime should help him a great deal" Sam said imploring Jacob to understand, he really didn't like to force Jacob to do anything.

"If you didn't notice, he is allergic to the smell of us, he'll probably puke on me if I was near him"

"He didn't today and that means he doesn't find your scent too much repelling"

Jacob knew it was a lost cause to argue with Billy or Sam and nodded his head before he went away to his room not thinking about the next day, if he could only find that damn bitch Victoria, he would rip her limb from limb and throw her into the fire.

* * *

"Mom, ask Emmett to turn off the TV" Edward shouted as he sat with his legs propped on the table, he was irate with his brother as he was watching soap operas on the TV like some women did and he was the one teasing him about his manliness.

"Turn off the TV Emmett" Esme shouted from the kitchen.

"Not fair mother, he gets everything he wants" Emmett pouted and looked to Jasper for support but got none.

"Yes because I'm pregnant, I have a right to demand what I want!" Edward justified and went back to reading his magazine.

"Not fair at all, why don't you just go to your room?" Emmett asked just to spite his brother, he knew Edward hated soap operas and he was only pretending to be watching to irritate his hormonal brother.

"I am here because I like it here, it's roomy, bright and the couch here is comfortable, take that damned box somewhere else if your so desperate to watch the damned show"

"Jeez, a lot of damned there brother" Emmett said and flicked the TV off and shook his head going to sit with Rosalie on the love seat.

They heard the screech of tyres and Emmett smirked looking at a fidgeting Edward who was clearly trying to escape to his room. Just before he was out of the couch, Emmett grabbed Edward's hand and said, "Why are you leaving baby brother?"

Edward sputtered and answered, "Uhmm...I uhh..."

Emmett chuckled seeing his perfectly calm and composed broody brother stutter for the first time in his existence, Rosalie smacked the back of his head and he looked at her with a mock hurt expression before looking back at Edward who was still trying to find an excuse to leave.

"I uhmm...I just want to go to my room"

Emmett grinned widely, "Why Edward, the hall is roomy, bright and the couch is comfy, so why on earth would you want to leave?"

Edward couldn't fathom why he couldn't come up with an excuse to leave to his room, he was perfect at lying and making excuses but his hormones and the rich scent of earth which was so masculine drifted to his nostrils and all his senses went on overdrive and his thoughts were muddled.

And just then Jacob and Billy entered the living room following Carlisle. He looked up and noticed that Jacob was keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the floor. He remember the fight they had had yesterday all too clearly and felt a bit guilty for attacking Jacob like that, although he hadn't been able to follow through and rip the wolf apart.

Billy was looking at him with a dare he say, a fond expression on his face. He noticed him looking and nodded, at a loss for what to do, he nodded slightly and took in deep breaths allowing the scent of Jacob to permeate him.

"Well, let's get something in you now, shall we?" Billy said smiling and clapping his hands together in enthusiasm. He nudged Jacob forward and said, "Come on Jake, I told you what to do, just place him in your lap"

Jacob directed a glare at his father and slowly looked up to meet Edward's eyes. They were locked in an intense staring match neither of them wanted to give up until Carlisle cleared his throat which made Jacob move forward reluctantly. Though he wanted to move out of the way and go and lock himself in his room, Edward couldn't do anything as he was rooted to the spot.

When he was only inches away from Edward, Jacob turned his head away and hauled Edward up and sat him down on the couch cushioned between his legs, the motion was swift and fast and he thanked every god he knew for the amazing co-ordination skills he possessed which saved him from a heck of a lot of embarrassment. Only after he sat down did he fully realize that he Edward bloodsucker Cullen was sitting on his lap and he felt like he had been doused in cold water and his body was like stone, such a contrast to his over heated and callous skin. But the most noticable thing about the vampire was his scent that washed over him and he couldn't help but take deep whiffs of the amazing scent.

Edward barely had time to react as he was hauled up so easily by Jacob and the next second he found himself cushioned between the werewolf's long and warm legs and Edward was trying really hard to not just spread out and push himself against the wolf. The warmth was addicting as it seeped through his normally climatically unaffected skin. He pressed his back a little against Jacob's chest and a soft sigh escaped his lips as his eyes closed shut as he breathed in the heady masculine scent which seemed to overpower him.

Jasper resisted the urge to smile looking at his serene brother who had been fairly intolerable the past four weeks. Jacob's feelings were also calmer than the day before. "Would you like something to eat Jacob?" Esme asked coming out if the kitchen, and Jacob shook his head indicating he didn't want anything.

"Well, he isn't too much bothered by the smell" Billy observed carefully and Carlisle made eye contact with him before he nodded.

"Good thing that" Esme said and touched her son's shoulder which caused Edward to look up with a confused expression, Esme smiled before asking "What would you like to have for breakfast dear?"

Edward suddenly felt very very hungry and remembered what he wanted to ask Esme, "Boiled rice, chocolate and mushroom" he had a thoughtful look on his face before he added, "And strawberry ice cream"

Jacob snapped out of his reverie at the choice of food that the leech had asked and shook silently with uncontainable laughter. Emmett, Billy and Jasper were also laughing and Rosalie, Alice and Carlisle chuckled. He had heard about weird cravings pregnant women had but really, who would like to eat mushroom with chocolate.

His movements had unconsciously caused Edward to shift even closer to him and he was now plush against his body. Jacob stopped laughing and concentrated on getting his breath back as his heart rate sped up. He closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists as he refrained from the urge to let his arms wrap around Edward's waist and pull him closer.

Edward who was oblivious to the effect he was having on Jacob glared at Emmett then Jasper and everyone else in the room before moving slightly spreading his legs a bit making contact with Jacob's warm legs.

Jacob's breath hitched and he started counting numbers in his head to distract himself as he watched Esme bring in the food for the leech. The food or whatever form of food it was looked disgusting, the fact that it was disgusting even him was saying something but the bloodsucker ate everything up not even leaving a scrap. He watched as he devoured the food much like his pack mates, he should have been really hungry, his expression softened and he continued watching him until he scooped out the last of his strawberry ice cream.

For the first time in a month Edward felt truly sated of his appetite, normally he wouldn't get past taking three spoonfuls of food before he threw up but now his body was accepting the food and his raging hunger was put to rest.

Esme clapped her hand pleased to see that Edward was finally able to keep his food down. She smiled as she took all the empty plates and cups out of the table and went to dump them in the kitchen.

Edward who was feeling a lot dazed after his stomach was full sagged back into the warm chest of Jacob before he closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber. His head rested against Jacob's shoulder. Jacob looked around at the room in large and found everyone having an oddly fond expression on their faces. He looked down at the sleeping form that was now huddled around him and sighed. Maybe the leech wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Man, I really can't stop writing this one…..**

**You have a good reason to expect another chapter very soon,**

**Don't you think Edward is cute?**

**Bye! Enjoy reading and review as well! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, **

**Okay guys, Warnings: SLASH, M/M, MPreg, just so you know Edward is the one who is going to be pregnant probably because he's a drama queen, LOL, just kidding! Sexual content present, don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Summary: Bella dies when she jumps off the cliff in new moon and Jacob is too late to save her. Edward called Alice to ask about her vision and goes to Forks to see if Bella is alive or dead. All the Cullens leave to Forks to stop Edward from doing something stupid. Bella is not actually drowned by the waters but she is rather killed by Victoria, as both Jacob and Edward follow her trail when she shows up at the funeral they aren't aware of the power she has, she curses them to have sex and then not remember the event and escapes. Edward gets pregnant and immediately Carlisle suspects who the father of the baby is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

_**Oh dear god, I was floored by all the reviews, you guys and girls rock! Keep it coming! Thankyou all so much for the response!**_

**I'M WHAT?**

**Chapter – 6**

Edward was lounging in his room listening to Debussy when he heard the thundering footsteps of Emmett and then a loud knock. He looked up to hear Emmett say, "We're going to do an ultra sound again today, Jacob and Billy will be coming in about ten minutes" He nodded his head at Emmett and went back to his thoughts, it had been a week since Jacob had agreed or been forced to help him, it had been a week since he had started feeling amazingly content. They didn't do much per se, Jacob would come to his house everyday for about three hours and held him in his lap while he ate sometimes or he would just simply sit with him on the couch, they never talked and somehow it irked him.

Today would be the first time Jacob would be with him during an ultra sound and he felt giddy with apprehension, he knew from Jacob's thoughts that he still wasn't comfortable with the fact that it was his child growing in him. He felt cranky and irritated and if it wasn't for the way he felt whenever Jacob was around he would have thrown him out of the house already.

He moved lazily over to his bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. He lifted his shirt up and saw his perfectly sculpted marble skin, he still didn't understand how something alive could be growing in his dead body making him eat, cry, making him human. After such a long time, he was accustomed to being a monster and this pregnancy made him feel fragile but exhilarated at the same time. His mood swings were as worse as ever and he touched his belly but didn't feel even the slightest bump. He could however feel the steady thumping of the life inside him. He wondered if maybe he wasn't going to swell, he couldn't decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing. He had never been one for vanity but still he didn't like looking fat and was pleased that he didn't seem to putting on weight.

He moved with little grace out of the bathroom and out of his room and the rich sent of earth and pine assaulted his nostrils as he swayed a bit at the top of the stairs. He gripped the rails for a minute before walking down slowly already apprehensive of the day.

He saw Jacob standing behind Billy and Carlisle directed them to the basement and turned around to look at him.

"Come now Edward, let's see what mischief my grandchild had been getting into in you" Carlisle said smiling widely.

Edward frowned and said "Who said my child would be mischievous, it's not Emmett!"

Carlisle sighed, his son was not in a good mood today and that was really not good at all. He would mope around refusing to talk to anyone and sulked all day in his room. Heaven help if someone tried to interrupt him, he would shout and make a scene returning back to brooding after creating a spectacle. So far, Billy and Jacob had been lucky enough to not witness his son's temper tantrums and broodiness but today might just be the day and he was apprehensive.

"Of course not" Carlisle said as he opened the door to the basement and stood for Edward to go inside first.

"It's not like I can't open the damn door myself" Edward griped before going in anyway and Carlisle followed his son with a huge sigh. Edward found mistakes even with the simplest gestures these days.

Esme, Rosalie, Jacob, Billy and Jasper were all already in the basement and Emmett and Alice had gone out hunting.

"This is not a theatre performance, why are you all here?" Edward asked getting more and more irritated by the minute.

Esme and Rosalie's face fell and Edward softened a little at his mothers look and said "Sorry but I need some space"

"You have all the space in the world Edward, we all want to witness this miracle whether you like it or not" Carlisle said firmly and Edward frowned and lifted himself into the table and layed flat. Carlisle knew Edward was just nervous because he wasn't sure of what Jacob's reactions would be but he wasn't going to have his son's attitude anymore today.

Carlisle motioned for Jacob to come closer so that he was immediately next to Edward and had a good view of the monitor. He was standing at the side of the table just next to Carlisle and Esme was behind the table stroking Edward's hair to calm him.

Edward though was as tense as ever and even Jacob's soothing aroma did nothing to quell his unease and anxiety. Carlisle lifted up his shirt and removed his pants and pushed them down a little. He closed his eyes not wanting to see the expression on Jacob's face when the blip showed up in the screen. Soon he felt the probe moving against his skin. He opened his eyes when he heard a loud gasp from Jacob.

Jacob gulped when Carlisle pushed the vampire's shirt up and loosened his pants. He couldn't help but stare at the patch of smooth pale skin stretching across the vampire's torso, sure every vampire was beautiful but Edward was just appealing in a way none of them were. He shook his head trying to find his mind when he saw Edward close his eyes and Carlisle placing the probe on the vampire's marble skin. He averted his eyes too look at the room in large when a slight nudge from Carlisle made him look at the monitor. What he saw made him gasp audibly, a tiny blip was visible on the screen and in that moment the little blip was all he could think about before Carlisle pulled him out of his trance.

"Hmm, the baby is growing very slowly and I don't think it's anything abnormal" he quickly assured everyone before saying, "In fact, I am thinking it's the normal growth rate, looks like this is going to be an extended pregnancy"

Edward eyes left Jacob's face only then as he registered what Carlisle was implying and groaned loudly making everybody in the room turn to look at him. "How long do you think my gestation period will be?"

"I don't know, it's still growing just not at the rate human babies grow, I should guess it must be fully developed by about eleven months"

Edward looked horrified and promptly fainted as everyone in the room looked at Carlisle who shrugged.

"Oh my poor baby…" Esme cooed as she carded her fingers through Edward's hair. Jasper and Rosalie left the room and took Billy with them who was having a wide smile on his face. The old native was incredibly quiet that day and Carlisle guessed that he should have been as stunned as he was when he first saw the monitor come to life. He smiled and said "Jacob, will you please carry Edward up to his room"

Jacob nodded still not fully recovered from his trance, he picked Edward up almost mechanically like it was second nature to him and carried him up to the hallway and then upstairs to the vampire's room. He placed him on the bed gently and tried to free the vampires writs fisting his shirt but Edward's grip was firm and he released his wrists only to wrap his arms around Jacob and pull him towards himself.

Jacob who was surprised by the vampire's movements closed his eyes and lied on the bed in the iron grip of the other vampire. It felt surreal to him how he could be so calm and relaxed when he was lying close to his mortal enemy on his bed but said mortal enemy did carry his child. He sighed and Edward pulled him close further. Edward's head was nested in the crook of his neck and Jacob felt the cool scent of vanilla wash over him and sighed closing his eyes himself.

* * *

Alice returned to find his brother and Jacob in exactly that position sleeping peacefully. She almost didn't want to do her trick but the vision she had was priceless and she would make damn sure it happened but she still took a minute to admire how cute they both looked cuddled around each other like that. "It's show time" she whispered and held in her laughter. As stealthily as a cat she moved closer to the bed. When she was close enough she bend down and blew air into Jacob's ear which had him waking up and shifting. She moved out of the room before she collapsed into giggles and went to sit down in the hall with her family. This should be good.

Jacob stirred as he felt the cold hard form of the vampire near him, he opened his eyes blearily and looked around before focusing his eyes on the vampire who now had his hands against his chest, no longer restraining Jacob. He felt that he should probably go but he couldn't deicide whether it was his sleepy mind or the continuous anxiety he felt for the whole week that made him do what he did next.

He got up on all fours and scooted back in the bed and placed his head close to Edward's stomach. He lifted his head up to notice the vampire still fast asleep and slowly tentatively touched the hem of the dark green shirt Edward was wearing, he lifted it up slowly all the while keeping a careful eye on Edward. Without even pausing to think that the warmth of his skin would surely wake up the vampire, he placed his palm against Edward's tummy where the probe had been kept, the vampires skin felt cold as usual but he could feel the life it carried inside, a strong steady pounding against his hand confirmed it's existence. He moved his head to the place where he felt the heartbeat, removed his hand and bent down and dropped a kiss on the vampires cold skin before he heard a blood curdling scream.

Edward awoke to the sensation of warmth around his mid-section, he inhaled and relaxed as the earthy scent filled his nostrils and after a moment realization hit him and he snapped his eyes open when he felt the warm lips kiss his abdomen, he looked down and sure, Jacob Black was there. "AHHHHH"

Jacob jolted back and stared wide eyed at the vampire who was screaming bloody murder and wouldn't shut up. He closed his ears and shouted, "Oh for the love of god SHUT UP"

Edward barely heard him as he continued to scream, "Arggghhh"

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper stood downstairs to investigate why Edward was screaming when Alice went up the stairs and proclaimed, "WAIT, don't spoil it, I know what's going to happen"

"Alice, this is not the time to play pranks" Carlisle said but Alice started bouncing and pleading with him.

"We can hear them from here, I know nothing bad is going to happen, please dad, please, please, trust me, it's for their good for us to leave them alone now, please, please!" Alice kept on begging and Carlisle nodded his head and asked her to stop pleading so that they could hear why his son was screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" Edward shouted as he drew up his legs and backed up.

"Stop shouting, for petes sake your going to blast my ear drums" Jacob said getting annoyed by the second.

"Why are you in my room and why were you touching me?" Edward shouted again and Emmett and Jasper snickered outside on the stairs as Alice's eyes danced with mischief.

"For the last time, SHUT UP"

"How dare you tell me to shut up while I find that you were molesting me in my room, in my home?" Edward screamed loud enough for the whole town of Forks to hear.

Jacob bristled and said "I was not molesting you besides it's nothing I haven't seen so SHUT UP"

"What the hell do you mean by that Jacob Black?" Edward continued shouting as Emmett doubled over in laughter clutching his side.

"Oh man, I can't believe my baby brother just asked that, how prudish and embarrassing" Emmett said and started to laugh again and by this point the whole family was chuckling.

Jacob was surprised that Edward had called him by his given name, not mutt, not mongrel and not dog and it pleased him to hear it but how was he going to answer the last question, he shook his head, he couldn't believe the older vampire was so innocent, "I am not going to answer that and you will shut up now or I will make you shut up"

"Oh this is good, is he going to do what I think he's going to do?" Emmett said grinning widely just as when they heard Edward's shout.

Edward looked outraged, the mutt was in his room, in his bed and he had the nerve to threaten him, some threat he was, he shouted, "HOW DARE YOU TELL ME…" and he couldn't continue shouting after that, not that he didn't want to but he couldn't when he had his mouth covered with Jacob's as their tongues clashed with one another for dominance and he soon forgot what that he was actually angry at the shape-shifter and started devouring his mouth.

Jacob cut him off by moving closer and bending his head planting his lips against Edward's and as his mouth was open he pushed his tongue inside exploring the icy cavern of the vampire's mouth as Edward started responding almost immediately as their tongues battled with one another.

Edward felt shudders run through his spine as he tasted the warm heat in Jacob's mouth against his ice cold tongue, he lost himself as he pulled Jacob closer and his hands locked around Jacob's warm neck. He moaned and tilted his head giving Jacob a better angle to assault his mouth when the door blasted open suddenly and he heard Emmett's voice, "Have been getting naughty have you brother?"

Jacob and Edward broke apart both gasping for air and looking at the doorway. Once he was able to get his breathing under control Jacob looked at Edward who was looking down pretending to be interested in the bed covers, Jacob shook his head to clear off the fog that had wrapped around his mind and then stuttered, "I….I have…I gotta…mmm…go home" he stood up abruptly and left hurriedly out of the door not daring to look back.

Emmett threw his head back and laughed loudly looking at his stunned brother who threw a pillow at him which he easily caught. He then decided not to taunt his brother for now and went back into the hallway joining his family. Alice slapped him twice telling him he knew how to ruin a moment for which he shrugged.

Edward stared at the closed door for a long moment before he lifted his hands to feel his unusually warm and wet lips.

* * *

**I know you love it but please do review and tell me anyway! Winks**

**Enjoy reading…..**


	7. It was a mistake

**Hello, **

**Okay guys, Warnings: SLASH, M/M, MPreg, just so you know Edward is the one who is going to be pregnant probably because he's a drama queen, LOL, just kidding! Sexual content present, don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Summary: Bella dies when she jumps off the cliff in new moon and Jacob is too late to save her. Edward called Alice to ask about her vision and goes to Forks to see if Bella is alive or dead. All the Cullens leave to Forks to stop Edward from doing something stupid. Bella is not actually drowned by the waters but she is rather killed by Victoria, as both Jacob and Edward follow her trail when she shows up at the funeral they aren't aware of the power she has, she curses them to have sex and then not remember the event and escapes. Edward gets pregnant and immediately Carlisle suspects who the father of the baby is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**So poor Edward is going to have an EXTENDED pregnancy and I had Alice slap Emmett twice for interrupting them, lol.**

**I'M WHAT?**

**CHAPTER – 7**

Jacob pulled open the door and it creaked but he stopped himself from breaking it, he was still in a daze from the incident with the vampire. He didn't know what had possessed him to kiss the vampire, as if things between him and the leech wasn't already embarrassing, he had to just go an add the kiss to the list. That didn't mean he didn't enjoy the kiss though, no, he absolutely loved it and it scared the shit out of him. Kissing his mortal enemy and liking it.

He shook his head wondering what he should do when he had to go and meet the leech the next morning, he was not looking forward to it. He had to talk to his father about something, if he wasn't able to imprint then was Edward his mate, was he doomed to live with the leech forever, he had to know. He walked to the hall were Billy was seated watching a football game like always. He stepped forward in front of the TV which made Billy raise an eyebrow at his son. Jacob cleared his throat and said, "We have to talk, it's important"

Billy nodded his head and turned of the TV with his remote and gestured for Jacob to take a seat on the couch opposite to him. Jacob dropped on the couch and stared at nothing in particular for about ten minutes before asking, "Is Cullen going to be my mate…" he stopped and continued stating his confusion clearly, "I mean if I'm not going to be able to imprint…" he looked up to find Billy deep in thought.

"I don't know son, I am sure that you won't imprint as the main purpose of imprinting is to transfer our genes" Billy stroked his chin for a moment and continued, "We will be able to find out if he is your mate only after he delivers…."

"How?" Jacob asked now getting curious.

"Well" Billy paused knowing his son wouldn't like what he was going to say now, "Our mating process is much similar to real wolves, during mating period the female wolves or in werewolves' case a submissive partner goes into heat during the mating season which will compel the females and males to mate but this only happens when the submissive is a female and a human so it's safe for us to assume that Edward won't necessarily be the same…"

Jacob was shocked by this revelation and sputtered unable to form a coherent sentence, this situation was so surreal and the only words he could think of to explain it was _fucked up_. Before he could ask anything though Billy continued, "On another note, you should be happy son, imprinting is not healthy, it's painful and it's compelling and a torment to your inner wolf, you will never feel something you don't want to feel and your wolf would be independent and free…"

Jacob had to admit that he was glad about that part, he couldn't grasp the point of imprinting, it was forced and something unnatural, "So I would never feel compelled to be with Edward and he won't feel compelled to be with me?"

Billy sighed, "No, there won't be any compelling pull the wolves feel towards their imprint but I do want you both to get along on your own terms" Billy moved closer to Jacob and held his gaze, with an intense look in his eyes he said "You have a chance to be in a normal relationship Jake, I don't want you to loose it"

Jacob moved back and shook his head, his father clearly didn't understand, he and the leech were from two different worlds and nothing was going to change that, "We are enemies dad, nothing and I mean nothing is going to change that!"

Billy smiled and said "You'd be surprised to know what a bundle of joy could do to change your feelings"

Jacob shook his head vehemently this time and said "I think the child would be better off with the leech and your….assumptions are never going to be reality dad, he stole Bella from me and got my best friend and first love killed, it's not something I can forgive him for…" even his tone of voice sounded unsure and he wondered if Billy had caught it but he was relieved to see that he hadn't. That kiss was still replaying at the forefront of his mind and his inner voice told him that he was being deceptive.

Billy rubbed his temples in irritation, when was his son going to let that besotted girl go, "That child needs both of his parents Jake, for heaven's sake it's your blood and flesh! How could you not want to be a part of it's life?"

"I…I…Dad, it's not like the Cullen's wont take good care of it, there already smitten with it" Jacob watched his father getting more and more angry by the minute and decided to let him know why he was backpedaling out of his child's life, heaven knew he loved it already, from the first moment he saw it on that screen, "I don't think I'm ready to be a parent dad, heck, I'm sixteen!"

Billy's face softened and he sighed, "Son, everybody doubts whether they could be a good parent, it's pretty much all in the league, but nobody runs away from their child because of their doubts, when you finally see it's face and it's baby eyes looking at you with such trust and love, your doubts will fly away, trust me I know…."

Jacob hung his head and bit his lip, "I hope your right" he stood up and walked to his bedroom. He flopped on his bed and thought through all Billy had said to him that night. He did want to be a part of his child's life but a relationship between him and the leech was something impossible. He had so many questions filling his mind but he could wait for the answers, tomorrow was going to be awkward, he grunted and let sleep claim his mind.

* * *

Edward wandered around his house not paying much attention to anything, his mind was still replaying the kiss over and over again and Emmett had had a field day teasing him about it, he had finally broken down and cried and only then the teasing stopped. Esme and Rosalie were the only ones in the house. Esme was cooking something for him in the kitchen while Rosalie was sprawled on the couch reading a magazine.

He felt incredibly lonely, he didn't understand why he felt everything so deeply now that he was pregnant and to his horror he had to endure it for ten months. He felt sad, no he felt miserable and he could feel the sting of the tears clouding his eyes, he sank down on the wall and started sobbing not caring that his mother and sister would be watching how weak he was.

Esme and Rosalie instantly moved towards the floor, Rosalie put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up with tear filled eyes.

Esme was agonized to see her son so broken and opened her arms and took his shaking frame in hers as her first son cried and stained her dress with his salty tears. He shook again and again as sobs emanated from his body and Esme cooed and sushed her son rocking him back and forth.

Rosalie had a worried frown on her face as she asked, "What is it Edward?"

At her question Edward started shaking again as sobs increased and he clung to Esme tightly almost tight enough to break a human into dust.

Rosalie continued though, they had to know why he was being so miserable and only then they could help him, Edward had cried many times during the last month but never when he was not provoked, never all alone and never to this intensity, there must be something terribly wrong and although she hated to do it, Edward was only going to say what was wrong in his moment of weakness, she knew how prideful her brother was.

"What is wrong Edward? We cannot help you unless you say what is wrong…."

"Ev…Everything, I'm a man" _sob_ "I shouldn't be pregnant, I love this child so much already" _sob_ "I'm afraid I'll loose it, I can't live with myself if I loose it" _sob_ "I hate being so emotional, I hate feeling fragile" _sob_ "what will I do if Jacob refuses to help me…he hates me and when I kissed him all I wanted was to be with him and I'm scared" _sob sob_ "I don't want to feel that way about him! I'm not even gay" _sob_ "I…I don't know…"

He hiccupped and fisted Esme's dress in his hands having lost all his energy from crying and ranting. Esme quietly asked Rosalie to go and fetch a cup of water for him. She moved them to the couch and held Edward as he continued to hiccup and his crying subsided. She felt so sad for his plight, Edward was so confused and miserable, she really didn't want to see her son this way, her calm cool son who was always composed, lord knew how this was affecting him.

Rosalie bought the cup of water and placed it on the table as Esme gently extricated Edward's arms from her, his tears were already drying and he hiccupped again. Esme took the water from the table and placed it near his lips as he sipped the water quietly. After he was done, he curled back into the couch and closed his eyes. Esme and Rosalie looked at him with a worried frown when he opened his eyes and asked, "Mom"

Esme looked down at her son who was already out of his miserable mood, she sighed wondering what was next, it had almost become customary now and without Jasper around everyone was afraid to deal with Edward.

Edward payed no mind his mother's apprehension and asked "I want strawberry ice-cream"

Both Rosalie and Esme chuckled a bit at that, Esme pinched her son's cheeks a bit before saying, "Right away darling" and Edward sent a winning smile her way which made Esme and Rosalie shake their heads. Hormones were a crazy thing, Esme thought before going to the freezer to grab the ice-cream for Edward.

* * *

The next day Jacob hadn't come and when Carlisle had called Billy about it, Billy had replied that Jacob's summer break was over and he now had to go to school and in the evening Jacob worked at a diner which left him little time to complete his homework. Only then did the Cullen's felt the gravity of the situation, Jacob was just a sixteen year old kid who had hardly graduated, it wasn't fair on him to hold such a huge responsibility of being a parent. Billy had told them that he's be doing his homework at the Cullen's house everyday and then return back to the Reservation to sleep.

Jacob was nervous as hell when he knocked on the door of the Cullen's house wanting to get this over and done with. Alice opened the door with a smile on her face and he followed her to the hall where Edward was sitting on a couch being fed something by his mother Esme. Alice quickly sat down next to Jasper on the loveseat which left only the seat next to Edward open. He quickly walked over and flopped down and the wonderful aroma of vanilla hit his nostrils and he pointedly ignored Edward and his mother and opened his book to try and get some of the homework done. He seriously didn't understand why he was needed, after all the leech seemed to be doing fine without him anyway.

Edward relaxed at the smell of earth and pine and shifted a bit in his seat, he noticed that Jacob had resorted to avoiding him and he decided he would ignore the mutt as well, it wasn't like he needed the mutt here anyway, he was fine today anyway.

To his dismay, the homework he had chosen to take with him was maths. He looked at it with pure hatred, maths was his most hated subject. _'Shit, maths, great, damn it, why did I take maths, I hate maths'_ He kept his mind clear of any and all thoughts revolving around that kiss, he had practiced it the whole day so that the mind reader wouldn't know how he felt.

Edward looked at the homework on the table, Jacob was hunched over it looking at it with utmost loathing and this got him curious and he peeked at the homework with his magnificent supernatural eyesight. It was a piece of cake and Jacob was struggling with a problem, not able to get the right answer. He decided to ignore the mutt and closed his eyes. However, Jacob's mind swearing got him irritated and he opened his eyes to find that only he and Jacob were present, where was his family when he needed them, he would have words with them about abandoning him.

'_Jeez, why the fuck is this crap so fucking hard, damn it, shit, shit, shit'_

"If you stop cursing and actually concentrate on the problem you might actually get the answer, no wait who am I kidding, it's probably too complicated for your fried brain cells" Edward grunted out getting irritated.

"No need to be a bitch" Jacob snorted and turned back to his homework.

Edward decided to let the comment slide, he didn't want to argue with the mutt. But after a half an hour his family hadn't made an appearance and the swearing in Jacob's mind got worse and he finally cracked. "You have to multiply it thrice not twice mutt"

Jacob also let the insult slide and multiplied it three times and got the right answer, he sighed and looked at the leech, he didn't want things to be awkward between them and as he knew the leech wasn't going to make any effort to dislodge their discomfort, he had to be the one to do it. "Thanks" he said and waited for a response.

Edward was surprised that the mutt was making an effort to be civil and said "Don't mention it"

Now that he had gotten him to respond, Jacob decided he might as well wave the white flag, he closed his books and turned to look at Edward, "Look Edward….I…" he stuttered unable to get the words out, he shook his head and continued determined to get it out, "I'm sorry for what happened last night, it was a mistake and I shouldn't have done it" he held his hands up when he saw Edward trying to protest, "I want to be a part of my child's life and the only way we'll ever be able to do it without messing up is if we atleast try to be friends…"

Edward felt relieved and pained at the same time, _'It was a mistake'_ the line kept on repeating itself in his mind. Even in his hormone dazed mind he understood that what Jacob was saying was right. They had to get along if they were going to raise this baby without problems. He nodded his head to show that he understood and Jacob tentatively stuck out his hand and asked, "Friends?"

It felt wrong to take Jacob's hand as a friend, Edward felt like something was not quite right but he took the warm hands to the werewolf anyway and reveled in the comfort it gave him, he could feel a slight tingling in his palms. However, he only nodded and refused to say the word as it wouldn't and didn't want to come out of his mouth.

Jacob withdrew his hand and Edward reluctantly let go wondering why this was bothering him so much, it was after all in the best interest of the baby. Jacob nodded before packing his things and getting up and off the couch, "See ya tomorrow"

Edward watched Jacob's retreating back and thought back to what Jacob had said…_'It was a mistake'_ He got up and waddled to his bedroom feeling a sense of loss in the pit of his stomach.

**Okay, Don't kill me now, I want your reviews!**

**Enjoy reading and review as well.**


	8. Crisis

**Hello, **

**Okay guys, Warnings: SLASH, M/M, MPreg, just so you know Edward is the one who is going to be pregnant probably because he's a drama queen, LOL, just kidding!**

**Summary: Bella dies when she jumps off the cliff in new moon and Jacob is too late to save her. Edward called Alice to ask about her vision and goes to Forks to see if Bella is alive or dead. All the Cullens leave to Forks to stop Edward from doing something stupid. Bella is not actually drowned by the waters but she is rather killed by Victoria, as both Jacob and Edward follow her trail when she shows up at the funeral they aren't aware of the power she has, she curses them to have sex and then not remember the event and escapes. Edward gets pregnant and immediately Carlisle suspects who the father of the baby is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**CHAPTER – 8**

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward were sitting in the hall of the Cullen's mansion. Esme had left to get some groceries and Carlisle was in the hospital. Edward was doodling on a piece of paper, not in the mood to do anything but sit and sulk.

Emmett and Jasper were as usual playing video games and Alice and Rosalie were watching them both.

"What a boring life we lead…" Rosalie said sighing and throwing her hands up in the air.

"Yes well, It won't be the same once my neice is born" Alice said clapping her hands and bouncing up and down in her seat and Rosalie nodded with a wide smile on her face.

Emmett let go of the controller and looked up sharply at Alice, "And who says it's gonna be a neice?"

Alice glared back at Emmett and both of them had a mini staring match before Jasper decided to comment as well, "I really do hope it's a nephew" Alice promptly turned her glare to Jasper.

Jasper shrugged and said, "Boys are less trouble"

Rosalie sputtered and flailed her hands saying, "Boys are the ones who are troublesome, girls are not!"

"Not true" Emmett said shaking his head. "Boys are more fun"

"They break things a lot" Alice pointed out.

"Girls whine all the time"

"DO NOT" Alice and Rosalie said at once and Rosalie added, "Boys get lost often than girls"

Edward blanched eyeing them all, did they really think he would let his child out of his sight and be so careless. However, nobody noticed him as the banter continued.

"If it's a boy, we don't have to worry about him hooking up with someone" Emmett said and Edward glared at Emmett but his glare went unnoticed.

"Yeah, if it's a girl we'll probably have to break every guy who tries to lay a hand on her" Emmett continued oblivious to his angered brother and Jasper tried to warn him but Emmett continued, "Besides Edward and Jacob are both guys, how do you expect them to raise a girl baby?"

Edward got up and Emmett finally noticed him as Edward said in a calm and cold voice, "Are you saying that I'm incapable of raising this child Emmett?"

Emmett knew that he had said something wrong and stuttered, "Uhhh…of course not Ed…"

Jasper who sensed the tension in the room shouted, "Let's make a bet" and everyone in the room turned to him.

Jasper grinned as he had gotten all of their attention and continued, "I and Emmett say it's going to be a boy" he winked at Alice who winked back and said "Rosalie and I say it's going to be a girl"

The four of them then turned to Edward and Alice asked, "Who's side are you on Edward?"

Edward raised his hands saying "Leave me out of this"

"Aww, come on Ed" Emmett said but Edward ignored him and went back to his room, Jacob hadn't come in two days and he was feeling nauseous right now.

Esme came in right then and Alice again told her what the bet was about and asked her to pick sides, "Well personally I want a grand-daughter to spoil"

Alice and Rosalie smacked each others palms in victory and left to help their mother to unpack the groceries.

"Let's extend this bet, I'm asking the pack and Carlisle and Jacob" Emmett said already out of the door and in his jeep.

* * *

As night came, Alice and Jasper explained the bet to Carlisle and he joined Jasper and Emmett's sides as Alice pouted.

Emmett then continued saying, "Sam, Emily, Billy, Embry and Paul take our sides"

"Quil, Leah and Seth take your sides, so our side has more people" Emmett said to Alice.

"Pfft, your side is not going to win anyway!"

"You don't know that darling, you can't see" Jasper said which earned him a smack to the head.

"What side did Jacob take?" Carlisle asked.

"Nobody's, he's a bit like Eddie, says he isn't going to take sides"

Edward perked up in his room hearing Emmett talk about Jacob, he wanted to know why the mutt hadn't come to the house the past two days. Didn't he know that Edward couldn't keep his food down unless he was here atleast once in a day.

"By the way, why hasn't Jacob come here the last two days?" Carlisle asked as he knew Emmett had gone down to the reservation earlier that day. The boundary line had been lifted immediately after they found out about the pregnancy.

"Billy said he had a lot of schoolwork and after working in the diner after school he just feels tired….he did say he's be here tomorrow as it's the weekend"

"That's good, I've been noticing that Edward's feeling sick again" Carlisle sighed. He couldn't help but think that they were asking Jacob too much, the kid was a sixteen year old who had to deal with a lot.

"You think he's dealing with a lot when I'm the one who's pregnant Carlisle" Edward shouted having caught that line of thought.

Carlisle shook his head, he'd almost forgotten that Edward was privy to all their thoughts, Esme smiled and sat beside him.

Suddenly they all heard the unmistakable sound of Edward retching and Esme immediately went upstairs and held Edward's head as he puked in the sink. Carlisle followed Esme and after a few dry heaving Edward washed his mouth and took deep breaths holding on to the sides of the sink as he closed his eyes willing the headache to go away.

Carlisle worried because Edward looked worse than the first time he'd seen him retch on the bathroom floor that fateful day when they found out he was pregnant. "Edward, I have to do a checkup son"

Edward turned to look at Carlisle already worry lines making their way to his face, "Do you think something is wrong with the baby?"

"No son, I just have to do a quick checkup, come on" Carlisle coerced as he kept his mind blank and thoughtless.

Edward despite being disgruntled nodded his head and said, "It's all that stupid mutt's fault, I wouldn't be like this if he had come, I'll kill him myself if something happens to the baby"

"Now, now Edward, let's just get you checked up, I'm sure it's nothing" Carlisle said although he knew that this pregnancy was going to be anything but normal.

"Carlisle" Edward shouted as he grabbed the sink nearly breaking it, his other hand clutching his belly. He continued to shout as the pain in his lower abdomen continued to increase. "Oh…god, it hurts…."

Carlisle rushed forward picking Edward up and running down to the basement where all his medical supplies were as the whole family followed them into the basement as well. Everyone looked worried as Edward screamed and convulsed pain wracking in his lower abdomen.

Carlisle shouted, "Get Jacob to come here, now!" and Emmett and Rosalie took off immediately. Carlisle grabbed his son's face in his hands, "Edward, I need you to tell me what hurts son, alright I need you to tell me if you've been feeling anything abnormal in the past two days"

Edward looked up at his father, his eyes filled with panic and screwed his eyes shut again as a particularly intense bout of pain raged through his marble body, he opened his eyes and tears leaked out from them, "I…I've…ha had this tingling in.." he screamed and closed his eyes again and Carlisle tapped his cheeks to get him to open his eyes again, "in my lower abdomen…for about a week now"

Carlisle was angered, he shouted "A WEEK EDWARD, A WEEK, What were you thinking not telling me about it!"

Edward screamed again barely hearing anything as something in his abdomen seemed to spasm again and again. Esme came forward and layed a hand on his shoulder as Jasper sent calming waves at his father and Edward. He went beside Edward and held his hands stopping him from trashing.

Carlisle looked at the bed and stood shocked, there was blood all over the sheets. Esme and Alice gasped as he rushed forward and removed Edward's pants which were soaked in blood. Edward opened his eyes and looked at his blood soaked boxers and started to panic again, "Nooo" he shouted and closed his eyes as he sobbed thinking of what he had done to the baby.

Carlisle sighed, too much blood had been lost and he couldn't help but despair that this was going to be the end of the child. He had to get blood into his son and he had to do it soon, he thanked god that Edward's skin was somewhat penetrable atleast around his lower abdomen or it was definitely going to be a lost cause. "Alice, I want you to go and get some blood from the hospital…"

Jasper spoke up right then saying, "I don't think human blood will work, the blood smells like the mutt" he said eyeing the bed sheets covered in blood.

Just then Edward let out a guttural scream enough to shake the entire house and enough to be heard throughout the whole town of Forks as his body convulsed again and again.

Carlisle removed the last piece of clothing from his son's body and gasped as he saw what was happening. Edward's body was creating a natural opening for the child to be birthed and blood poured out from it soaking the covers and staining Edward's thighs. He pulled out his medical kit from the cupboard and rolled the cotton and gauss in it together. As soon as he was done, he plugged it into the forming opening, effectively stopping the blood flow for the time being and covered Edward's lower half with a clean sheet.

He pressed his hands all over Edward's abdomen and found out the femoral vein which he assumed was supplying the blood to the fetus.

"He needs blood, a lot of it, I don't think Jacob could give so much….." Carlisle rubbed his temples as Edward's screams echoed through the night.

Jacob and Rosalie burst into the room right then and as soon as he saw the vampire thrashing and twisting on the sheets, shouting Jacob began to panic and asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"No time to explain Jacob, I need to transfer your blood to him" Carlisle picked up a large IV needle wondering if Jacob's body temperature and his amazing powers to heal would keep the needle in for the time necessary.

"Alright" Jacob said and then stopped and asked, "Why can't he just drink it?"

At this everyone in the room looked up at him and Edward cracked one eye open in disbelief. Carlisle was the one to answer first, "His venom is poisonous to you….and I doubt it would reach the baby"

"Alice hold his hand above the elbows, your temperature should help to keep the needle in for long"

Jacob sat on a stool and lifted his sleeves and Alice held his hand just above the vein where Carlisle intended to draw blood from. "Alright, this is going to sting a bit" Carlisle said as he rubbed the spot with antiseptic and pushed the needle in as blood flowed through and collected in the bag. Fortunately, the blood kept coming instead of Jacob's skin being healed and he moved to insert the IV needle into Edward's femoral vein as the blood began to flow into his body most probably making it's way to the baby. Edward was held down by both Emmett and Jasper and he stopped trashing giving out small whimpers of pain once in a while.

Carlisle sighed as he paced the room wondering how his son could be so foolish and not tell him what was happening to his body. God knew how many complications they would have to face to get the baby out alive.

Jacob was having a hard time not fainting as the blood flowed from his veins and into the bag. Alice noticed this and said "I think we're taking too much from him, maybe we should stop….."

Carlisle saw that Edward had stopped whimpering and tears flowed from his eyes as he stayed still. "How do you feel Edward?"

Edward looked up, his eyes clouding with tears as he said, "Better, do you think it's alright?"

Carlisle didn't need to ask to know whom he was talking about, "Yes, for now but I'll have to do an ultra sound to check tomorrow"

Edward nodded and closed his eyes as more salty tears made their way down his face again. He had almost lost the child because of his negligence, he couldn't help but think what kind of a parent he would be.

Jacob was also having similar thoughts about their predicament, _'Shit, I should have come, maybe it's because of me, I'm so not fit to be a parent! Damn it, he looks like hell'_

Carlisle decided that it would be alright to stop the transfusion and moved towards Jacob and took the needle out of his skin as Alice took her hand out and the wound closed up immediately. Esme came forward giving Jacob a bottle of juice for which he nodded and thanked her. One by one all of them made their way out of the door leaving only Carlisle and Jacob behind. Edward was still crying softly as Carlisle pressed his hands to his abdomen and replaced the gauss and cotton.

"I'll be back in a moment" Carlisle said leaving the parents of the baby together for now.

Jacob sat awkwardly for a while looking at Edward's form, tears were flowing freely from his eyes and his body shook slightly as occasionally a sob would come out. He got up and placed the stool near Edward's bed and sat down. Slowly and tentatively he grabbed Edward's pale hand in his large one's and started stroking circles in the marble skin. When he saw that Edward made no move to push his hand away, he took his other hand to Edward's cheek and gently rubbed off the tears saying "Shh…shhh..it's alright, it's over now"

He kept on repeating soothing words as he rubbed the tears away and finally Edward opened his eyes and said "I….I…almost lost it….it's my fault, if I'd told Carlisle earlier…"

Jacob stood up and cupped Edward's cheek in his large hands and turning his face towards him so that he made eye contact with him before saying "You got through this Edward and I promise you'll get through this and deliver that beautiful life inside you"

Edward would have been skeptical had anyone else told him that but somehow he wanted to believe in what Jacob said and nodded his head as Jacob's fingers brushed away his tears again.

Jacob couldn't pull away from him and he lowered his head placing a chaste kiss on Edward's head and then his cheeks and he smiled when he saw Edward shudder as he kissed his other cheek.

Edward shuddered and said, "I…I…thought you said this was a mistake"

Jacob stopped kissing him and looked up at Edward, a small smile lit up his face, "It seems like I'm the one who's mistaken" he bent his head down and placed a chaste kiss on Edward's lips before parting and smiling at him again.

* * *

**Alright, tell me what you think…..**

**And no, Edward is not going to accept Jacob so easily, he let him kiss because he was vulnerable, next chapter will have his reactions….lalala hehe!**

**Read and Review lots! **


	9. Aftermath

**Hello, **

**Okay guys, Warnings: SLASH, M/M, MPreg, just so you know Edward is the one who is going to be pregnant probably because he's a drama queen, LOL, just kidding!**

**Summary: Bella dies when she jumps off the cliff in new moon and Jacob is too late to save her. Edward called Alice to ask about her vision and goes to Forks to see if Bella is alive or dead. All the Cullens leave to Forks to stop Edward from doing something stupid. Bella is not actually drowned by the waters but she is rather killed by Victoria, as both Jacob and Edward follow her trail when she shows up at the funeral they aren't aware of the power she has, she curses them to have sex and then not remember the event and escapes. Edward gets pregnant and immediately Carlisle suspects who the father of the baby is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**Author's Note: _Please read, do you guys and girls want me to write another fic with Jacob getting pregnant, if so, you can tell me in your reviews and if a lot of you want me to write one where J is the one who's pregnant, I'll gladly oblige! _**

**Love you all for the reviews! Enjoy reading and _reply to my AN!_**

**I'M WHAT?**

**CHAPTER – 9**

Edward was on the examination table, still not wearing any clothes except for the thick blanket that covered his lower half, Jacob had gone out sometime during the day and he now had the time to sort out his feelings for the wolf's actions yesterday. He now knew that Jacob most definitely did care about their child but that was the only reason Jacob was being good to him, he could see it in Jacob's thoughts and he didn't want that, he wanted someone to love him for him.

He realized that Jacob couldn't and wouldn't want him in any way if it weren't for his baby, they were both pushed together in the most vile way possible and that would always be a fact in their relationship that they could not overview. And what was their relationship anyway, Jacob had been who he was yesterday because Edward had been vulnerable and once he was back on his feet, it would be back to leech and mutt between them, it wasn't wise for them to be in any sort of relationship, he would allow Jacob to be a part of his child's life but not his. Jacob was nothing but a teen and he was hundred years old, they were mortal enemies, not meant to be with each other. He could not give his cold dead heart to someone who would without a thought crush it, he could not take the pain.

Carlisle came in and saw that Edward was deep in thought looking at the ceiling, he was really angry with his son for not having informed him about what was going on with his body and he had some strict rules for Edward to follow from now on, he didn't want to loose his son or grand-child, he was going to use all the knowledge he had accumulated for three centuries to bring his son and his grandchild out of this alive.

"Edward" Carlisle said knowing his son would be able to hear him.

Edward turned to look at his father knowing what he was going to talk about already from his thoughts and said "I'll obey any rules you set for me Carlisle, I want this child much more than you do"

Carlisle sighed and walked forward into the room shutting the door behind him and said "I'm glad you will Edward, they are just simple rules I assure you…"

"Okay" Edward nodded his head willing his father to continue.

"Well, for one I want you to be in bed for at least ten hours a day, you will have Jacob's blood transfused into you for at least thrice a week, ultra sound once in every two days and only good food and by that I mean no soda's, no ice-creams, nothing synthetic in general…"

At that Edward glared promptly at his father all his previous thoughts about Jacob forgotten, his father did not just tell him he couldn't have ice-cream. He glared and it was enough to drill a hole into Carlisle's head but Carlisle wasn't phased as he kept his stern expression and Edward decided to try a new tactic and pouted.

Carlisle's expression turned to shock for a minute before he composed himself and said "Don't you dare try that on me young man!"

"But Carlisle…." Edward began but Carlisle lifted his hands up and shook his head which made Edward return to glaring.

"Alright now, you'll be spending time in the Reservation in the weekends" Carlisle said and not after a second the last word left his mouth he heard Edward shout "WHAT?" with an expression of outrage on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about Carlisle, the smell of the mutts make me sick if you have forgotten and I'm not going to go anywhere near their land!"

Carlisle let his son rant a little more before deciding to end this now and here, he made his voice hard with an edge as he said "You will do what I say Edward"

Edward looked at his father noting the change in his tone and his hard expression daring Edward to question him and Edward's mouth started to quiver and he felt the tears building in his eyes, he had never seen his father being so strict and harsh with anyone.

Carlisle's expression changed and softened as he rushed forward towards his first son who was looking up at him from the table with his eyes brimming with unshed tears, he cupped his son's face and wiped the tears away as he looked at him eye to eye before pleading in a desperate voice, "Edward, you have to listen to me son, I know how hard it is for you but you have to listen Edward, for the sake of your baby"

The desperation in Carlisle's voice and the last part about his baby made up Edward's mind and he accepted his fate albeit a little balefully.

Carlisle smiled knowing he had gotten his son to understand and said "I'll drive you there in the morning and pick you up in the evening"

Edward nodded his head sadly and Carlisle continued, "You'll have to feed more often as well, we will bring you the animal blood everyday, just a pint of it should do"

Carlisle dropped his hands to his sides and said "Jacob will be coming here later in the afternoon, I want to do an ultra sound and do a manual check up and I feel it would be better if he were with you"

Now Edward was confused, he understood about the ultra sound but manual check up, "What manual checkup?" he asked voicing his confusion.

Carlisle sighed deciding that to prepare Edward now would be better than later as he said "You're body has created a natural opening to birth the child and I want to do a check up"

Edward's face turned into a horrified expression and he felt mortified that he would have to give birth to the baby naturally; he always thought that as his belly grows the whole area would become penetrable so that they could do a c-section; he squeaked "What?"

"It's quite fortunate actually, I wouldn't have been able to do a c-section without complications" Carlisle said and patted his son's shoulder to comfort him.

Edward paled even more if it were possible and closed his eyes willing himself to think that this was good for his baby but lord knew he was scared as hell.

* * *

Afternoon came too soon for Edward's liking and he was already dressed in a hospital gown and his lower half was covered in a white sheet, to say he was nervous would be an understatement of the year.

Just when he thought that he couldn't be any more nervous the door opened and Jacob and Jasper came in locking the door behind them as Carlisle set up the ultra sound. To be seen like that by his father was one thing but his brother and the father of his child seeing him like that did not sit well with Edward and he squirmed uncomfortably a few times. His embarrassment increased ten fold and Jasper who sensed the emotions comforted his brother by sending waves and waves of tranquil feelings to him.

Edward closed his eyes shut as Jacob's earthy scent filled his nostrils at the same time Jasper's calm feelings engulfed him and he let the calm take over his body as Jacob came to his table and stood behind it looking down at him.

He felt Carlisle lift the blanket slightly and then his gown as he felt the probe placed against his abdomen again and he opened his eyes looking at Carlisle's face and thoughts to see if something was wrong with his baby. Carlisle though looked relieved and smiled saying "It's alive and kicking" and Edward let out a breath as his mind was flooded with relief. Carlisle removed the probe from Edward's abs and then proceeded to strap gloves on to his hand and Edward tensed up again.

"Relax Edward" Jasper said sensing his brother's embarrassment and feeling pity for his plight.

Jacob knew what was about to happen as Carlisle had already told him about it and he cupped Edward's cheek with his hands and bent down. When he was close enough he said "It's alright" and Edward calmed if only a bit.

He screwed his eyes shut as he felt the blanket being taken off of him and Carlisle lifted his legs up bending them at the knees and stretched them before strapping them onto the table holding them in place.

Jacob turned away and started to stare at the wall as he heard the doctor say "This is going to sting a bit Edward"

Edward refused to open his eyes until Carlisle was done and as soon as he felt the blanket back on him again, he let out a sigh and opened his eyes. "Well, everything seems to be fine, I have placed your clothes on the stool Edward, we'll go out so you can get dressed" and Carlisle, Jacob and Jasper were out of the room as Edward stood up and took his clothes from the stool as he threw away the hospital gown.

* * *

Edward felt the soft sheets of his bed in his sleepy mind and a warm presence near him, slowly he moved towards the warm presence and snuggled closer sighing as he reveled in the warmth.

Jacob felt Edward coming closer to him and snuggle up to him before he heard a sigh escape the vampire's full lips, he wanted to kiss him. After the check up, Edward had come out of the basement only to fall asleep right in his fathers arms who asked him to carry Edward to his room, he had tried to leave of course, he hadn't forgotten how the vampire had reacted the last time he was in his room but again Edward's strong hands were wrapped around him restraining him from moving and he didn't want to leave so here he was.

He carded his hands through the vampire's soft unusual bronze locks as he heard another sigh coming out of the vampire's mouth and felt the cold marble body stir against him.

Edward rolled away from the warmth and had his head on his fluffy pillow as he stirred and groaned not wanting to wake up. Jacob smiled at the vampire's reluctance to wake up and without pausing to think about what he was doing, he scooted closer to Edward and braced himself on his elbows as he looked down at Edward's face. His mouth was open slightly and again on impulse Jacob leaned down and touched his lips to the vampire's inviting mouth.

Edward in his sleep muddled mind responded to the warm kiss eagerly and opened his mouth wider letting the warm tongue caress his icy cavern as the scent of pine, rain and earth overtook him and he moaned and clashed his tongue against the warmth.

Jacob lost himself when Edward moaned into his mouth and started to run his hands up and down the sides of Edward's cold body.

Edward felt the warm hands running along his body and moaned again as he deepened the kiss before it was broken and he felt the warm lips against his chin and then his neck as he moaned loudly, he then felt the warm hand touching his stomach and moving in circles around his navel.

Jacob made circles with his fingers around the vampire's navel all the while placing open mouthed kisses on the vampire's neck and jaw line and moved his hands up the cold chest and found his nipple which was cold and hard and he traced it with his fingers when he felt the body beneath him stiffen. Seconds later he was thrown away from the marble body by two strong hands and he hit the wall and dropped down with a thud.

Edward snapped his eyes open when he felt the warm fingers on his nipple and he saw Jacob leaning over him bringing his lips closer and without thinking he threw off the wolf away from him as he sat up and saw Jacob drop to the floor with a thud.

"What the hell?" Jacob asked Edward as he rubbed the back of his head where it had collided with the wall.

Edward though was feeling different emotions all at once but the most prominent were anger and frustration, "What were you doing?" he asked and as soon as it was out of his mouth he regretted every word hearing how stupid they sounded.

Jacob stood up, his body already healing as he smirked and said "What did you think I was doing?"

Edward blanched and if he were human he would be blushing and he sputtered trying to find anything witty to reply in his mind but only said "Get out mutt!"

Jacob looked shocked and he felt hurt before asking "So now it's back to mutt?"

Edward decided that this was it, he was going to put his foot down now and said "It was always mutt and I can't help it if you're foolish enough to not notice…."

Jacob gulped as a lump formed in his throat before asking "What are you saying lee…Edward?"

"I am saying I want you to get out of my room!" Edward said with a cold look in his eyes as his emotionless façade came upon his face.

Jacob who now felt angry moved forward until he was looking at Edward directly in the eye and asked "Why did you let me kiss you yesterday then?"

Edward's façade broke and he stuttered "I was vulnerable then, I didn't know any better mutt" he said his own fury and fear getting the best of him. Fury for the hurt he felt when Jacob had told him not long ago that their first kiss in a sense was a mistake and fear of falling for the wolf and getting his heart broken painfully. He added, "I would never in my right mind mix with the likes of you mutt, this" Edward indicated with his hands on his abdomen "was an accident and do you think if I were given a choice I would have chosen to carry your pawn within me?"

Jacob contemplated him for a moment before rising and saying "Huh…" and his expression turned hard and cold and Edward almost cried out seeing Jacob so detached. He walked towards the door pulled it open and rammed it shut as he walked out the Cullen mansion in blind rage and fury. To think that he thought the leech had feelings for him, he wrenched open the door of his Rabbit and got in slamming it back shut as he gripped the steering wheel and drove out of the mansion not bothering to buckle up.

A pair of amber eyes watched from the window as Jacob left the mansion, Edward sank down on the floor feeling the urge to cry, he didn't know why he cared but he did and knowing that he had ruined it with Jacob didn't help him as the sobs intensified and tears leaked from his eyes but he was just too scared to get his heart broken again after Bella.

* * *

**Oh oh, Eddie said some really bad things, don't you think?**

**Now it's time for lil ol Ed to get Jacob back….hehe but it will happen only after a few chaps! **

**However, this story is the first of mine to have reached 100+ reviews in just 8 chapters, please keep it coming and you'll have an update very soon!**

**Bye! Enjoy Reading!**


	10. Alice's Plan

**Hello, **

**Okay guys, Warnings: SLASH, M/M, MPreg, just so you know Edward is the one who is going to be pregnant probably because he's a drama queen, LOL, just kidding!**

**Summary: Bella dies when she jumps off the cliff in new moon and Jacob is too late to save her. Edward called Alice to ask about her vision and goes to Forks to see if Bella is alive or dead. All the Cullens leave to Forks to stop Edward from doing something stupid. Bella is not actually drowned by the waters but she is rather killed by Victoria, as both Jacob and Edward follow her trail when she shows up at the funeral they aren't aware of the power she has, she curses them to have sex and then not remember the event and escapes. Edward gets pregnant and immediately Carlisle suspects who the father of the baby is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**CHAPTER – 10**

Jacob threw open the car door and slammed it shut with brutal force before storming into his house not bothering to explain himself to Billy who looked on in worry.

He went straight to his room and plopped down on his bed, he was foolish, the vampire was right; he was foolish to have believed something other than hatred could exist between himself and the leech. He however was not going to be mistaken again, the leech hated him and Jacob hated the leech that was it, that was all it was going to be. He would sit this through until the baby was out, his pack, the Cullen's and his own conscience wouldn't allow him to not help his child, and he would ignore the leech and be a part of his child's life alone.

He was angry and he wanted to phase, so much, he couldn't believe he'd miss his lycanthropy so much now that he didn't have it. He would have been able to calm himself fairly quickly if he ran through the woods in his wolf form but he wasn't granted the pleasure of a single run. His mind replayed what the leech had said to him and he turned in his bed willing himself to sleep and just not care.

'_I would never in my right mind mix with the likes of you mutt'_

Like he wanted to mix with the leech anyway, he was finally beginning to care because of the child and now he knew how much of a mistake that was. He tossed around and closed his eyes.

'_Do you think if I were given a choice, I would have chosen to carry your pawn within me?'_

Jacob gritted his teeth and rolled over on to his stomach but the memory just kept going on and on in his mind like a bloody broken record.

'_It was always mutt and I can't help it if you're foolish enough to not notice'_

"Damn it" Jacob cursed and flung his legs down and stood up giving up trying to sleep. He pulled out his towel and went into his bathroom to drown himself in a nice cold shower. He should have never acknowledged the leech's existence, he would be damned if he did it again though.

* * *

Jasper came into the room and saw Edward huddled in the corner, hugging his knees to his chest and barely holding himself up. Everyone had heard the exchange between Edward and Jacob and most of them were disappointed in Edward, especially Esme who wanted to come and give Edward a piece of her mind but all of them fell silent when they heard the first of Edward's sobs.

Jasper got a dizzying wave of emotions from Edward but the main emotions were fear and sadness. He walked forward into the room and knelt down next to Edward who was still sniffling and rasping.

Jasper laid a hand on Edward's shoulder tentatively letting the feelings of calm spread through Edward. Edward looked up with tear filled golden eyes and threw himself at Jasper who held him tight for the rest of the night as Edward's quiet sobs echoed through the house. At that point though, no one knew whether they should be angry at Edward or take pity on him. His little brother was going through quite a lot.

Eventually Edward fell into a peaceful slumber against Jasper who moved him to the bed and covered him with the duvet before going downstairs where his family was waiting.

"He's upset, more so than usual" Jasper said to all of them who had varied reactions.

Carlisle said in a resigned tone "Maybe they are better off as just acquaintances…."

"No, Edward needs someone, he's been alone for far too long and I refuse to let him suffer alone for eternity" Esme said with a determined look.

Rosalie then interrupted saying; "He will find someone better than that mutt!"

"He seems really content when he is with Jacob though…" Jasper said and added "He feels completely at peace, something he rarely ever feels…"

Alice continued, "I think Jacob is the one for him"

Esme nodded and said "I think that as well, if only Edward wasn't so tactless, I mean the things he said today to that kid….horrible"

"He's not tactless Esme, he's doing it on purpose" Jasper said and when Esme looked confused he said "He's scared of being in a relationship with anyone, he's scared of getting hurt….he doubts Jacob…."

"We can't avoid getting hurt forever Jasper, he needs to know it is a part of our existence…" Esme said wisely.

Jasper nodded his head, "He thinks himself as too much fragile, on the contrary he's quite a strong person…."

"He never believes in his strength" Carlisle said, he knew his son better than most.

Alice smiled and everyone turned to look at her oddly before she explained, "I think we should goad them to being with each other"

Carlisle immediately got apprehensive and Rosalie looked outrageous but Alice continued "If it ends well then all will be good right?"

"At least we would have tried….."

Esme nodded and so did Jasper and Emmett making Alice grin widely, she had them all convinced, although Rosalie and Carlisle were not approving they wouldn't rat them out and maybe in the long run she could get them to help as well.

"Firstly, I think we should make Edward see that he wants Jacob, he already knows to an extent but he should know it definitely" Jasper said and Alice perked up.

"And nothing makes people see well than jealousy" Alice finished and smirked at Jasper and Emmett and they smirked back.

"You are a treacherous little thing wife" Jasper said and Alice winked replying "Why thankyou husband!"

Rosalie shook her head at them and Carlisle still looked apprehensive while Esme had a resigned look on her face.

"What are you going to do Alice?" Esme asked.

"Oh, you'll see mother…" Alice winked at them all before hurrying out of the room with Jasper in tow.

* * *

The next week Jacob flat out refused to go to the Cullen's house and when Friday rolled around Sam being the Alpha had finally given him orders to go visit the Cullen's. So here he was standing at their doorstep wanting to be anywhere but here, he would just give the blood and leave, as simple as that, the baby needed blood transfusions atleast thrice a week as doctor Cullen had said.

Alice opened the door and let Jacob in with a smile on her face, Jacob didn't smile back but Alice wasn't bothered by it. She was on a mission here and Jacob and her brother won't know what hit them when her plans were executed.

Carlisle who came out of the basement having just settled Edward in motioned for Jacob and Alice to come along. Edward had been retching out most of his food in the absence of the werewolf and Carlisle was fully intent on having a few words with said wolf although he knew it was unfair to both of them but this was not about Edward or Jacob, it was about the baby.

Edward was tense and nauseous, no surprise there, he was barely able to keep his meals down. He had been irritatingly stubborn and snarky throughout the week and most of his family members kept out of his way but Carlisle and Esme were not at all bothered by his fits and emotional displays. He had to be in bed ten hours a day with only books to read to pass time, he wasn't allowed to eat ice creams, not that he would be able to keep it down. His brothers were completely ignoring him, something he found hurtful although he didn't confront them about it. He was wondering if he being pregnant repulsed them and he cried about it but didn't let anyone know how he was feeling.

He wasn't allowed to drive cars or go out of the house under any reasons, he was under house arrest. He was developing a small bump on his abdomen as it had now been two months and a week into his pregnancy. He would rub it fondly all the time and say things to his baby as if it were able to decipher some meaning in his words.

However, the most irritating part of his house arrest was the bed rest he had to endure where his mind would wander to the kisses Jacob had given him and the feel of the werewolf's warm hands caressing his body, he still had dreams about the time they were together, Victoria's courtesy of course and he would feel frustrated and needy and then berate himself for thinking about such things.

So here he was now, for a blood transfusion, his baby needed the blood to be in good condition and he was lying on the table as Carlisle went to fetch Jacob, his nervousness intensified ten fold when he heard the door open. He looked at the door as Carlisle, Jacob and Alice stepped in but Jacob did not so much as glance at him as he sat down on the stool and began to roll up his sleeve, Alice held his hands just above his elbows.

At the same time Carlisle pushed his pants down and inserted a needle into his femoral vein and the werewolf's blood began to flow to his baby. Edward kept shooting glances at Jacob once in a while but Jacob kept his head down firmly.

After the procedure was over, Carlisle took Jacob away to remind him to come to the mansion as Edward wasn't able to keep his food down and Jacob reluctantly acquiesced. Alice and Edward trotted up the stairs and out of the basement, they reached the hall and found Jacob bent over his homework and Edward scanned Jacob's thoughts and his thoughts were focused on the homework in front of him which irked Edward and he felt the sudden urge to stomp his foot and take the book away. Edward glared at Jacob not even realizing that he was doing it until Emmett nudged him and he turned to glare at his brother instead.

Esme brought out a plate of food for Edward effectively ending the staring match between Emmett and Edward. Edward munched on his food feeling incredibly hungry forgetting about his irritation with the werewolf for a while.

Alice interrupted the tense silence by asking "Jacob, what time do you get off work tomorrow?"

Jacob looked up and looked confused and lifted an eyebrow wondering why his work schedule would bother the vampires but answered anyway, "About nine, why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if all of us could catch a movie together, you know….." Alice said sounding excited and Edward looked up sharply at that, why did Alice want to go out with the mutt?

Jacob who was as shocked as Edward said "Uhmm….I don't think I can, I have plans…."

Alice's face fell before she brightened up and said "It's alright, maybe another time…."

Jacob said "Yeah, maybe…"

Alice then walked out of the room swiftly ignoring everyone; she just needed to know the time Jacob would be at the diner for her plan to work. Now she had a call to make and things to do, things to do. She giggled and Jasper joined in as she entered their shared room, this was going to be fun.

* * *

**Okay, suspense much?**

**Review you all, I'll be posting the next chapter very shortly…..**

**I won't keep you all waiting, **

**Enjoy reading!**


	11. Heartbreak

**Hello, **

**Okay guys, Warnings: SLASH, M/M, MPreg, just so you know Edward is the one who is going to be pregnant probably because he's a drama queen, LOL, just kidding!**

**Summary: Bella dies when she jumps off the cliff in new moon and Jacob is too late to save her. Edward called Alice to ask about her vision and goes to Forks to see if Bella is alive or dead. All the Cullens leave to Forks to stop Edward from doing something stupid. Bella is not actually drowned by the waters but she is rather killed by Victoria, as both Jacob and Edward follow her trail when she shows up at the funeral they aren't aware of the power she has, she curses them to have sex and then not remember the event and escapes. Edward gets pregnant and immediately Carlisle suspects who the father of the baby is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**I'M WHAT?**

**CHAPTER – 11**

Edward was moping around in his room, sulking about having to go to the smelly dog's place in just an hour. He had cried, bitched and broken things but Carlisle was having none of it. He just had to go to the Reservation today and Esme would accompany him.

"Edward, come down son, it's time to leave" Carlisle called from downstairs.

Edward really didn't want to go to the mutt's place, what good would it do for him anyway. He really began to hate being pregnant. He walked down the stairs leisurely and when he reached the end he saw Esme standing near the front door waiting for him.

Edward sighed and said "Do I have to do this Esme?"

"Yes Edward, for the baby" and of course that line effectively shut him up, he cared about his baby too much, he could not imagine to loose it.

Alice came into the hall and said "Don't worry Edward, we will all be going out to Port Angeles today"

Edward looked surprised that Carlisle was actually willing to let him go out of the house and he said "How did Carlisle agree?"

Alice replied "Well he is making it up to you for forcing you to go to the Reservation"

"Oh" Edward sighed and said goodbyes to Alice and the rest of his siblings before his mother opened the door and he was greeted by sight of Carlisle and his Mercedes, this was going to be a long day.

As soon as they were there, Carlisle lead Edward to Jacob's house with Esme following behind and the only thing Edward could tell about the house was that it was a cubbyhole compared to his large mansion. He frowned as the smell of the mutts hit his nostrils but he caught a whiff of Jacob's scent and started to relax. It was amazing how just the smell could make him content and calm.

They entered the house as Carlisle lead them in and Billy Black was sitting in his wheelchair looking at them with a small smile on his face, "Hello Billy"

"Carlisle" Billy said and nodded at Esme and Edward, Esme smiled back while Edward just frowned more. Carlisle and Billy had gotten close from the time he was pregnant and he did not like it one bit. However, the house was filled with Jacob's musky scent and Edward relaxed soon enough softly sighing as he inhaled and exhaled the aroma.

"Well, I'll be coming to pick him up in the evening" Carlisle said and left the room leaving Edward and Esme in the room with Billy Black.

"Have you had your breakfast Billy?" Esme asked and when Billy said no Esme started to cook for all of them and Billy and Esme started conversing leaving Edward alone on his own. He looked around and saw a door in the far corner and then the stairs leading up.

He turned and saw that Esme and Billy were still absorbed in their conversation and decided to explore a bit as he had nothing better to do. He climbed up the stairs and saw a door on the far right, he could smell Jacob's scent all over the place and this muddled his mind and senses as he failed to hear the showers running and the quiet shuffling in the room.

He walked in a trance in the direction of the room and put his hand on the door knob and turned it quietly opening it before he gasped and clutched the door knob tightly.

Jacob was standing laden only in a towel, his back was to Edward as drops of water dripped down his massive back, all Edward could do was stare in open mouthed awe as Jacob turned around with his wet hair matted to his face and water drops dripped down his tan perfectly muscled and toned chest.

Jacob was just rummaging around his closet fishing for something to wear when he heard the door to his bedroom clicking open and a quiet gasp and the familiar scent of vanilla wafted to his nose. He turned around and there was the leech standing there and staring at him with his mouth slightly open, Jacob would have found the expression quite endearing if it weren't for the fact that it was his mortal enemy and the person he despised more than anyone at the moment, he said in a brunt and dismissive tone "Leech"

Only when he heard the casual dismissive tone to Jacob's voice did Edward quit his staring and he didn't want to admit it but the word hurt more than he could comprehend. He closed his mouth shut and gulped.

"Get out of my room" Jacob said in the same dismissive tone, yes, he knew he was hot and that Edward was staring at him but he did not want the leech anywhere near him, not after what had happened. He turned around and began shuffling for his clothes again.

Edward scurried off, too much hurt and shocked to retort anything. He went down the stairs where Esme was placing food on the table for everyone and after about ten minutes Jacob came scurrying down fully dressed now.

They ate in silence and Edward kept sneaking glances at Jacob who paid him no mind like the day before and Edward was starting to get irritated and annoyed although for what reason he didn't understand, he did not want the werewolf, he would not want the mutt like that. Bella was his only love, his mate, his life but even he knew he sounded unsure about that.

Jacob got up as soon as he had finished eating and said "I am going out with the guys to play rugby" and he dashed out of the room leaving Billy with the two vampires.

* * *

Jacob didn't come for the rest of the day and finally in the evening Carlisle came to pick them up and Edward was already in a very bad mood. Jasper could feel Edward's sadness radiating and frowned wondering if tonight's plans would only serve to upset his little brother.

Alice danced into the room and shouted "Well Edward, get dressed, we are going to Port Angeles now"

Edward dropped down on the couch, he was sad, Jacob's indifference was really heartbreaking and he just wanted to curl up in his bed and cry. "I don't want to go"

Alice sighed as Jasper went to his mate and said "He is really upset"

Alice turned to her mate and said "Yes, that is why we have to do this"

Jasper let it go, he knew what a determined Alice was like, nobody and he meant absolutely nobody could deter a determined Alice Cullen.

Alice floated into the hallway like a ballerina before nudging Edward who looked up at her with a tired expression. Alice smiled mischievously and said "We'll get ice cream for you!"

Edward's eyes instantly lit up and he cracked a wide smile hugging Alice, he really really needed ice-cream and he was ecstatic about getting to have some now after two weeks of going on without it all his worries about Jacob forgotten for the moment.

Jasper shook his head, it really was a wonder how hormones could affect emotions so much, he was feeling giddy with Edward's excitement and smiled.

"Now off you go!" Alice said shooing Edward to his room and then turned and winked at Jasper who winked back; their plan was in action now.

The drive to Port Angeles was uneventful to say at least, Jasper was driving the car with Emmett in the front seat so Edward was squished in the back between Rosalie and Alice, they had taken Carlisle's Mercedes for a change. As soon as they reached Port Angeles, Jasper parked the car and they all walked to the Italian diner Edward used to take Bella to; Edward gulped thinking about the times with Bella before sighing and getting out of the car behind Rosalie.

The waitress walked towards them and Jasper dealt with her easily and lead them to the table at the far corner. Alice ordered some steak and mushrooms for Edward who was only here for one and one thing only, he needed his fix of ice cream now but Alice had strictly told him he would have to eat something before eating the ice cream.

He sat facing the entrance to the diner and all the people scurrying around them and ultimately his mind went to Jacob and what had happened in the morning, he was so glad he couldn't blush but Jasper sensed his embarrassment and raised an eyebrow at him for which he shook his head and turned to look at the entrance when he saw the object of his musings enter the diner in one of the uniforms.

Alice who seemed to be surprised but inwardly cackling asked "Is that Jacob?"

Edward nodded his head to Alice who smiled and turned to Jasper saying "I didn't know he works here, not being able to see is annoying"

Jasper nodded at his mate trying to hide the smile as Emmett and Jasper shared a look, it would be interesting to see Edward's reactions. Jasper knew that Edward would do something unlike himself when…well he didn't really want to think about it and ruin it.

Edward was too busy watching Jacob to mind paying any attention to the conspiratorial looks his siblings exchanged, he was feeling frustrated with Jacob's indifference, heck he would have not felt so so hurt even if the mutt were just angry at him and shouting and cursing him all the time but this dismissal just pained him. He kept staring until the waitress brought his food and he dug in intent on not looking at a said person in the diner.

Alice subtly eyed Emmett who touched Edward's head making him look up and what he saw made him freeze and he didn't hear Emmett speaking to him.

Jacob was leaning against the counter of the bar his hands gripping a glass of some alcoholic drink and a women with blond hair was leaning over to Jacob smiling and subtly brushing her fingers against Jacob's.

They were flirting and Edward could tell as he dropped his fork and glared at them from where he sat. He focused on their thoughts and heard….

'_Jeez, she totally wants me to bang her…..'_

'_I can't believe I got my hands on such a hottie, this is going to be an interesting night…I don't care if he is taken, I want him'_

Edward gripped his table denting it before Alice pulled his hand away and he turned to glare at her, the expression of fury in his eyes almost made Alice reconsider her plan, almost but Jasper sent waves of tranquil feelings at Edward who turned to Jasper and gritted his teeth saying "Will you please not do that Jasper?"

"Why are you so angry Edward?" Jasper asked pretending to be oblivious.

"Black" Edward spitted out the name with spite as everyone turned to look at Jacob and the women flirting.

"Well what about the mutt?" Rosalie asked in a barely interested voice and Alice, Jasper and Emmett held in their surprise, they didn't think Rosalie would be helping them.

Edward opened his mouth to say something but then closed it and shook his head, why was he feeling angry, he shouldn't be angry, he had no reason to be angry, what did he care if the mutt slept with someone, no he definitely didn't care, he breathed in and out and picked up his fork before saying "Nothing, he just irritates me is all"

He had barely got in two mouthfuls before a thought from Jacob stopped him in his tracks.

'_Maybe I'll bang her after all, I seriously need to get laid….'_

He saw Jacob and the women making their way out of the Diner and stood up ignoring his siblings and said "I want to go home"

Alice was really not expecting things to turn this way, she had asked the women to do some casual flirting not get into Jacob's pants, "Edward, please sit down" Jasper said sensing his mate's distress.

Edward shook his head and said "No, I want to go home"

"What about your ice cream?"

"I don't care; I want to go home now!" Edward shouted making all the humans stare at their table and whispers started to erupt as Edward dashed out leaving the food discarded on the table, Jasper and Emmett followed him out while Alice and Rosalie paid the bills and apologized.

He shouldn't care, he couldn't care, he didn't care, damn it he didn't care who Jacob was with, he didn't care about what Jacob and that women were about to do, he didn't, he couldn't, he gripped his hair in frustration and Jasper trying to influence his mood was not at all useful, he just could not get the mental images of Jacob and that, that slut out of his mind!

They were out of the diner and Rosalie had gone on to take the car from the parking lot as Jasper and Emmett walked with him not understanding why he was so angry and frustrated.

Jasper subtly lead them along an alleyway and Edward stopped and turned around in a flash. They could hear the soft moaning and the scent of wet dog assaulted Jasper and Emmett's nostrils, before Jasper could do anything though Edward had ran off in the direction where Jacob and the other women were making out.

Edward smelled the heavenly scent of Jacob and he heard the moans and something wild took control of him as he snapped and ran towards the scent finding Jacob shirtless with his hands cupping the women's breasts and his mouth kissing the women's neck and he snarled in fury as he crouched low as Jacob turned to look at him.

Jacob heard the inhuman snarl ripping from the vampire's throat and the scent of vanilla fill him and he shook himself out of his excitement and turned to find said vampire crouched and ready to attack with his coal black eyes. He was confused and his muddled state of mind wasn't helping, he knew the vampire couldn't hurt him but exposing himself in front of a human, what was the leech thinking and why was he glaring at him like he wanted to rip every bone from his body, he gasped out "What are you doing lee…Edward?"

But Edward wasn't looking at Jacob, he was looking at the slut who dared to touch what was his, he said "Get your hands off of him you filthy slut!" the only thought that was replaying in his mind was _'mine, mine, mine'_

Jacob was shocked, of all the reasons he could think for the vampire to be this angry he couldn't for the life of him grasp the fact that Edward bloodsucker Cullen was jealous, he had really believed it when the vampire had said that he didn't have any interest in pursuing a relationship and now here he was telling somebody off for being with him, what the hell did he think he was anyway.

Jasper and Emmett came around restraining Edward and pulling him up as he glared at the women who slowly backed up and began to run away in terror. Only when she was out of sight did he sag against Emmett and Jasper letting the calm feelings engulf him.

Jacob was pissed, no he was royally pissed at the leech, "What the fuck do you think you are doing leech?"

Edward flinched when Jacob called him leech but quickly pushed down his hurt as anger flared up in him again. He glared at Jacob who glared right back and Jasper and Emmett backed off leaving the two of them in the alley as they knew neither could hurt the other.

"Answer me! What I do with my life is none of your business leech, you have no right to…..Why the hell did you do that huh?"

Edward had had enough, he couldn't deny it anymore, he wanted Jacob Black and he wanted him only to himself. He moved forward in vampire's pace and pinned Jacob against the wall taking him by surprise as he said "I did that because YOU'RE MINE"

Jacob could feel the coldness of the vampires body seep into his bare chest, how dare he say something like that, he had no right to claim him as his when he kicked him out of his house saying that he was no better than a stupid animal and he didn't want to do anything with him. He pushed the leech away in disgust throwing him against the wall before saying "I am not yours, I'll never be yours leech!" He ran away from the leech and the alley leaving his clothes there. He was confused and angry and he really needed to sort his mind out.

Edward slumped down the wall in defeat and sorrow, he really didn't know what possessed him to say that to Jacob but now he knew what he wanted and he also knew Jacob didn't want him and who would blame Jacob for not wanting a monster like him, his eyes stung and the tears fell freely and he heard his siblings coming towards him. Rosalie shook her head at her brother's state, she knew it was a bad idea from the start.

Alice looked apologetic, she really didn't anticipate things to go this way but at least Edward had realized what he wanted now, she could only hope Jacob would come around.

Jasper much like the other day held his brother in his arms as he cried and carried him back to the car to take him home, now all of them were feeling guilty.

* * *

**Ah well, drama, angst more drama, more angst, don't you all want them to get together already?**

**Well, I can't do that though….sorry**

**Review and enjoy reading!**


	12. Nightmare

**Hello, **

**Okay guys, Warnings: SLASH, M/M, MPreg, just so you know Edward is the one who is going to be pregnant probably because he's a drama queen, LOL, just kidding!**

**Summary: Bella dies when she jumps off the cliff in new moon and Jacob is too late to save her. Edward called Alice to ask about her vision and goes to Forks to see if Bella is alive or dead. All the Cullens leave to Forks to stop Edward from doing something stupid. Bella is not actually drowned by the waters but she is rather killed by Victoria, as both Jacob and Edward follow her trail when she shows up at the funeral they aren't aware of the power she has, she curses them to have sex and then not remember the event and escapes. Edward gets pregnant and immediately Carlisle suspects who the father of the baby is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**Okay guys, bad news, I am going out of town for a couple of weeks and then as soon as I come home I'll be going to college, so, I won't be able to update for what would probably be a long time, I am really sorry you have to wait but please stick with this story until it's finished, thankyou all for the reviews and I fully intend to finish this story! I will try to post two more chaps atleast before I head off to uni….review lots!**

**CHAPTER – 12**

Jacob flopped down on his bed in his room staring up at the sealing, why did the leech do that, he was finally able to get a grip of his situation and now the leech had to go and ruin it again, thanks to Cullen he was now more confused than ever.

Did the leech want him after all or was it some game he was playing to get back at him for not saving Bella. And then there was Bella, he hardly even thought about her these days, he had surely expected to be more gloomier but what was he to do when he was informed that he was going to be the father of a werewolf and vampire hybrid.

The leech was probably acting under the influence of his crazy hormones; he would not take anything the leech said into consideration until after the pregnancy. But what should he do now, he couldn't very well pretend nothing had happened in that alley but at the same time he couldn't throw his heart out and accept the leech again either. This was one big mess and if he ever caught sight of Victoria again, he was going to give her hell.

And then there was the fact that he was going to be a dad, he was hardly seventeen years old never mind the fact that the child was going to be half vampire too. What if he messed up, what if the kid was better off without him but although he had a million doubts about being a parent he could never even think of the idea of leaving the child, he loved it with all his being ever since he saw it and heard it's steady heartbeat, he had been terrified that day when it was almost about to die. He supposed he could be nice to the leech and just put up with all the hormone induced mood swings for now but he was just so angry every time he thought about the day when the leech had thrown him off and proceeded to insult him with the cruelest words. No, he wouldn't play nice, he was just going to go on ignoring the leech's presence like he was doing for a week, however his mind just kept repeating the words Edward had shouted at him, _'YOU'RE MINE'_

He was angry and confused at the same time, what the fuck did the leech want anyway, one minute he was the mutt he didn't want and the next he declares to him that he is the leech's property.

"Arggh, someone just kill me" Jacob shouted to no one in particular as he sunk further into the bed.

* * *

_He was in his secret meadow again, his skin sparkled in the sunlight gleaming like a thousand diamonds as he turned and saw Jacob standing with his mouth open in awe. Edward laughed saying 'Nice to know you're enjoying the view Jake'_

_Jacob smirked and said 'Uh huh, I still like the view where you are naked and completely there for my taking'_

_Edward blanched and turned his head away from Jacob as Jacob came closer and wrapped his arms around the vampire's slim waist, squinting his eyes at the bright glow. He lead them away from the sunlight and under the shadows of the trees and said 'Edward, look at me'_

_Edward looked up into the brown depths of Jacob's eyes as he heard Jacob say 'I love you' and before he could say anything Jacob's lips came down on his in a feather light kiss and he responded back opening his mouth and letting Jacob explore him when Jacob broke apart leaving Edward in a daze. Edward looked confused and frustrated, he heard the werewolf say 'I smell some one here'_

'_Jacob' a light lilting voice called from somewhere in the depths of the woods and Edward was alert in an instant watching around the clearing for the sign of danger._

'_Jacob, come to me' Edward grabbed Jacob's hands but Jacob just pushed him off and followed the voice as it called Jacob's name again and again in that lilting tone._

'_Jacob….Jacob…..'_

_Edward followed behind Jacob and Jacob suddenly stopped saying 'Edward, get out of here, now!'_

_Edward grew frantic and asked 'what is it Jake?'_

_Jacob turned to Edward and shouted 'Get out of here'_

_Edward shook his head 'No, no Jake, I'm not leaving you here'_

'_Aww, how touching' both Edward and Jacob turned to see the red headed vampire smiling at them maniacally._

* * *

Edward screamed as he woke up his blankets ruffling and knotted around his legs. He started sobbing as the entire family came into his room. Esme immediately ran to the bed and hugged him tightly as he clung to her and sobbed hysterically reliving the nightmare.

"Shhh…shhh darling, it's alright" Esme cooed holding on to her son.

"Just a dream Edward, shhh…it's just a dream….shhh, it's alright now…you're safe, shh.." Esme continued whispering comforting words into Edward's ears as she rocked him back and forth.

Jasper directed tranquil feelings at Edward and noticed Edward sag against Esme, his sobs quieting down, he sniffed and said "Vi…Victoria, I…I think she's going to go after Jacob now and my baby….."

Everyone in the room drew a quick breath as they heard Edward's broken voice and the terror in it was palpable. Alice immediately said "We will kill the bitch if she tries something Edward"

Rosalie agreed nodding her head and said "We will not allow her anywhere near you or the baby"

Emmett joined in and said "yeah and Jacob could take care of himself Ed"

"He has his pack" Jasper said still influencing Edward's emotions.

Edward leaned into Esme more as tears made it's way out of his eyes, he didn't know what the dream meant and as he remembered the earlier part of the dream he buried his head more in Esme's neck trying to feel less embarrassed, it was not like it really happened anyway and it would not happen.

Jasper felt confused when he sensed the shift in Edward's emotions and then smirked as he said "I guess the whole part of the dream wasn't bad huh?"

Edward hugged Esme tighter as he felt his cheeks straightening and by them almost all of hid tears had dried and he closed his eyes willing his embarrassment to go away. He thought of the kiss and how it felt so real and the things Jacob said in his dream and his mind went back to the day this had all started not at all helping his current situation.

Emmett caught on and snickered and Jasper and Alice joined in as Edward muttered "Go away" against Esme's neck.

* * *

"How do we call him?" Emmett asked to Alice, Jasper and Rosalie who were sitting in the hall waiting for Carlisle and Esme to bring Edward home. In the morning, Carlisle drove Edward to the Reservation and although it was quite scary to have their hormonal brother home they did miss him.

"By her name of course Emmett" Rosalie said making particular emphasis on the her.

"No, I mean, we call ourselves vampires and the pack call themselves shape shifters, what do we call Edward's son as?" Emmett said again ignoring his mate's displeasure.

"Well, we could call him vamgrel" Jasper supplied as everyone turned to look at him in confusion.

"Vamgrel?" Emmett asked voicing everyone's confusion.

Jasper replied, "Yes, vampire and mongrel, vamgrel"

Emmett, Alice and Rosalie giggled before Emmett said "Next your going to suggest we could call him leedog"

"That is lamer than what Jasper said" Alice came to the rescue of her mate as Rosalie scoffed and said "Well, you tell something better then Alice"

"Hmm, I think I will" Alice thought frowning "Bloodwolf?"

Rosalie laughed and they all heard the wheels screeching and five minutes later Edward came in along with Carlisle and Esme looking upset and his emotions were screaming melancholy as well. Jasper asked "How is Jacob and the pack?" casually to Carlisle and he noticed Edward frown and droop his eyes.

"Jacob's out of town and the pack are fine, Leah and Seth are really excited for the baby"

"Mhmm" Jasper said, now he knew why Edward was feeling so low.

"Edward, what do you think we should call your son as?" Emmett asked replaying their argument in his mind.

Edward's emotions immediately turned to anger as Jasper watched Edward shout "My child will be called no such risible things!"

"Then what do you want to call her as?" Alice asked daring Edward to tell something.

Edward thought about it for about ten minutes and then smiled as his emotions shifted again to that to extreme happiness and smugness as he said "Werepire"

Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme had to agree that it was a good one and they all smiled sharing Edward's mood.

* * *

**Alright, that's it for now and do not fret, I will be updating atleast two more chapters before I head off to university so keep the reviews coming….and I'll try my hardest to write out more chapters and post it soon.**

**Enjoy reading!**


	13. The Accident

**Hello, **

**Okay guys, Warnings: SLASH, M/M, MPreg, just so you know Edward is the one who is going to be pregnant probably because he's a drama queen, LOL, just kidding!**

**Summary: Bella dies when she jumps off the cliff in new moon and Jacob is too late to save her. Edward called Alice to ask about her vision and goes to Forks to see if Bella is alive or dead. All the Cullens leave to Forks to stop Edward from doing something stupid. Bella is not actually drowned by the waters but she is rather killed by Victoria, as both Jacob and Edward follow her trail when she shows up at the funeral they aren't aware of the power she has, she curses them to have sex and then not remember the event and escapes. Edward gets pregnant and immediately Carlisle suspects who the father of the baby is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**Told you I'd post atleast two chaps in…enjoy! Angsty at the end, be warned!**

**I'M WHAT?**

**CHAPTER – 13**

It was a dreary and cloudy day in the dull town of Forks and in the deepest depths of the forests in the rainy town sat a large mansion with white walls looking like it had been built in the nineteenth century but no human had the idea that it was actually built around that time because no human had the idea that vampires existed in the world. The trees rustled and the wind picked up hitting the face of a young man with blond hair and golden eyes and a young lady with black hair and similar golden eyes.

The girl with the golden inhuman eyes said "I think Victoria will be coming back and I wouldn't be able to see…."

"Jasper, what if…" Alice trailed off as Jasper came beside her and wound his arms around his petite little mate.

"We will figure something out Alice, do not worry now darling" Jasper said soothing his mate without influencing her emotions.

Alice turned to her mate with a little smile on her face and said "I am taking Edward shopping today, you are to come with"

Jasper sighed and reluctantly nodded thinking about his poor brother's fate, shopping with Alice was hell on earth, she made them try clothes after clothes until she felt it was appropriate and it took her a lot of time and a lot of clothes before she had the feeling as she called it.

* * *

Edward was sitting in the couch of the living room scratching his little bump on his belly and looking down fondly at his stomach, he still couldn't believe that some higher presence had decided to gift him with such a blessing, his cold undead body was carrying a life and more importantly his life, it was all he could do to not cry out in happiness. He rubbed his belly again and again as he said "I will always love you and protect you no matter what"

"And so will we all" Rosalie said having heard her brother and Emmett came behind his mate with his pants hung loosely around his waist and without a shirt. It wasn't hard for Edward to guess what Emmett and Rosalie must have been up to but he smiled nonetheless and turned his head away still rubbing his belly fondly.

Alice came bouncing down the stairs and informed "We are going shopping today for maternity clothes Edward"

Edward looked horrified and shouted "NO! I am not a women, I do not need maternity clothes!"

Alice scoffed and said "You so need them when you're belly is going to get bigger"

Edward realized the truth in Alice's words and said "I'll borrow Emmett's clothes!" he looked at Emmett pleading with his eyes to save him but Emmett shook his head, he did not want to earn Alice's wrath.

Alice smiled in victory and clapped her hands together "We are going to have so much fun"

Edward groaned and called out "MOM!"

Esme came a minute later standing in front of them all, she had heard the commotion of course but she didn't know what to do but then Carlisle came down as well and said "Edward is in no condition to shop for hours Alice, it might get tiring for him and I do not want the humans or any other vampires to know about Edward's condition"

Edward jumped up from the couch and threw himself at Carlisle as the older vampire hugged his son tightly, Edward was never really a person to express his emotions but this pregnancy broke off all his masks and left him like an open book for which Carlisle was happy, the family needed to know Edward was just a vulnerable lonesome seventeen year old boy under all that façade. He hugged his son back tightly as he choked back a sob of relief, this was the Edward he had known as a new born, afraid and vulnerable and looking up to him for guidance, this was his son who was not just a perfection in every way as he had heard many of the humans and the vampires think, this was his son Edward hidden under his mask of indifference for nearly a century. He realized just how blessed he was to be having a grand child at that moment, it was like a reward for having resisted human blood for centuries and no matter how much painful it had been in the end this was worth it, no matter the odds, his son carrying his grand child was worth it no matter how unnatural it was.

"Thankyou" Edward whispered against Carlisle's shoulders as his father's hands tightened around him.

Alice pouted and said "No fair, he gets everything he wants!"

Edward immediately looked up from Carlisle's shoulder and snapped "I am pregnant, I have a right to get everything that I want" he then proceeded to stick out his tongue to Alice and then went right back to hiding his face in Carlisle's shoulders.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Esme looked shocked at Edward's behavior but Carlisle just chuckled and patted his son's head affectionately before saying "He isn't going anywhere" firmly.

The telephone rang just then and Esme let it ring a few times before going over and picking it up saying "Hello, Cullen residence"

The person on the other side sounded frantic as he said "Can I talk to , this is really important"

"Alright, just a minute" Esme said frowning and after a few minutes Carlisle broke away from his son and picked up the phone and said "Hello, this is Carlisle Cullen"

"We need you here at the hospital, a young man named Jacob Black was admitted into the ER after an accident, and his father has been demanding your presence and the rest of his family are reluctant to let us treat him"

Carlisle quickly replied, "I'll be there very shortly, do not treat him until I arrive"

Edward drew in a shocked breath as he fell forward before Emmett grabbed him and the shock was too much to bear for Edward as he mouthed "What?...How?..."

Jasper immediately sensed that Edward was having a panic attack and rushed over to them placing his hands on Edward's shoulder willing him to calm down but Edward's eyes flashed dangerously as he looked up at Jasper who wasn't phased by it as he said "The baby Edward, you're emotions could harm it" Edward dropped his eyes to the ground and slowly got his breath under control before looking around for Carlisle only to find his father gone. He took deep breaths to calm himself but he was unable to, how had Jacob gotten injured, the werewolves had excellent healing powers so for Jacob to be in a critical condition meant only one thing, a vampire had attacked him. He remembered the dream and shuddered, was Victoria back, was she going to go for Jacob and his baby, what was happening to Jacob, he needed to see Jacob, he needed to know Jacob was alive.

He sagged back against Emmett at a loss for what to say or do and only got out the words, "I….I..need…" he choked back on a sob as his voice wavered and shook as he continued "I..need to see him"

"Edward, I don't think now is a wise time to see him, you're emotions are running haywires as it is…" Jasper said trying to get Edward to see sense in his statement.

Edward clenched his fists as Jasper felt the waves of anger roll off of Edward; Edward gritted his teeth and said "I want to see him now"

Jasper tried again, "Edward, you would put your child at risk, the stress would…." But Jasper didn't get to finish his sentence as Edward shouted "NOW!" and his voice rang clear and loud through the rainy city.

Esme drove the car with Rosalie in the front seat, Jasper and Alice were seated on either side of Edward and Emmett was following them through the forests running to the hospital.

Edward was tense despite Jaspers calming influence, he couldn't help but think it was his fault, had the dream been a warning he had avoided, had Jacob been bitten by Victoria, he couldn't think of any other reason why Jacob would be hurt enough to be admitted in the ER, had Victoria mauled Jacob or perhaps used her powers on him. Edward was beside himself with worry and despair.

As they reached the hospital parking lot, Esme quickly parked the car and Edward got out following Alice while Jasper kept a tight hold on Edward's shoulder. They didn't bother with the nurses or anyone as they scented the pack and moved towards them. They saw Billy, Sam, Emily and Seth sitting in the chairs looking worried with their eyes downcast and Sam looked up as they saw the Cullen's arriving.

Edward immediately demanded "What happened?"

Sam sighed and got up saying "Jacob got into an accident, his car skidded off the road and down the cliff, we don't know how he lost control but the car rolled down the cliff along with Jacob, Embry found him before things got too bad, he scented an unknown vampire, it wasn't Victoria"

"Did the vampire attack him?" Emmett asked as he had half the mind to run into the woods and track whoever the new comer was.

"No, the scent was all over the place but the bloodsucker didn't lay a hand on Jacob, eventhough werewolves have extraordinary healing powers falling down a cliff is enough to injure us badly" Sam said and continued "Embry, Jared and Leah are tracking the vampire"

Emmett turned to look at Rosalie who nodded her head "We'll help them in tracking" Emmett said and they both swiftly walked away from the room.

Edward sobbed as he asked in a small voice "Where is he?"

Sam pointed to the operation room at the end and Edward walked slowly towards it with Jasper in tow holding on to his shoulders tightly. Edward was at the front of the translucent glass doors which had a small round transparent opening through which he could see Jacob's form, there was a mask on his face and a tube down his throat and Carlisle was stitching him up along his abdomen and in that moment everything crashed down on Edward as he pressed himself against the door and sobbed tears freely flowing down his eyes and falling on the floor.

Jasper sensed that Edward needed this and stood to the side experiencing the pain Edward was going through, he really didn't understand why fate was so cruel to Edward.

Edward's thoughts were along the same line as he thought _'Why me?'_ and sobbed as he slid down to the floor and leaned his back against the wall. He curled up into a tight small ball, it was his entire fault, if he didn't follow Jacob on that day in the funeral none of this would have happened and Jacob could have found his imprint and he would have been happy instead of being stuck with a monster like him. That's all he really was, a monster who brought pain and despair to the people he loved but he just couldn't leave Jacob like Bella, he needed Jacob and he realized that if Jacob didn't pull through, he would not live, the pain would kill him for sure, it felt crippling even now. He sat on the floor as Jasper sat beside him placing a hand on his shoulder while his mother watched him with concern in their eyes and thoughts.

* * *

**Don't kill me because you won't get an update if you do, tell you what though, Jacob and Edward are going to get together soon, probably within the next two chapters, winks!**

**Review! Enjoy reading!**


	14. Not a girl

**Hello, **

**Okay guys, Warnings: SLASH, M/M, MPreg, just so you know Edward is the one who is going to be pregnant probably because he's a drama queen, LOL, just kidding!**

**Summary: Bella dies when she jumps off the cliff in new moon and Jacob is too late to save her. Edward called Alice to ask about her vision and goes to Forks to see if Bella is alive or dead. All the Cullens leave to Forks to stop Edward from doing something stupid. Bella is not actually drowned by the waters but she is rather killed by Victoria, as both Jacob and Edward follow her trail when she shows up at the funeral they aren't aware of the power she has, she curses them to have sex and then not remember the event and escapes. Edward gets pregnant and immediately Carlisle suspects who the father of the baby is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**I'M WHAT?**

**CHAPTER – 14**

It had been five days since Jacob's accident and Carlisle had brought him to the Cullen mansion as soon as the surgery was done for he could not explain the abnormal body temperature for longer. Jacob was healing very well and fast but it was going to take time for him to be completely healed and back on his legs.

Edward was always in Jacob's side refusing to leave the room except to eat or sleep. Emmett and Jasper had finally pried him away and took him out to the forest for some fresh air. They had yet to find out who the new vampire was and the trails of the vampire lead into the ocean and then they lost it at the banks of the sea. Alice had been trying to get visions of Victoria but to no avail.

Edward was now with his two 'brothers' in the outskirts of the forests pissed off at them for taking him away from Jacob.

"Stop being so moody Edward, he is healing well" Jasper said feeling his brother's irritation.

"Yeah, you're not doing anything by being near him" said Emmett.

Edward instantly got angry and shouted "What would you do if Rosalie was in such a condition?"

"So you're saying Jacob is as important to you as Rosalie is to me" Emmett said with a wicked grin as he kicked a fallen tree on the forest floor five feet away.

Edward blinked and opened his mouth to say something but then thought better of it and shut it again as he said "Of course he is important, he is the father of my child"

"And you're saying that that is the only reason Jacob is important to you?" Jasper asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes" Edward said with his chin straight and unyielding.

Emmett and Jasper laughed and Edward flailed his hands and asked "What is so funny?"

"Nothing" Jasper said giving a look to Emmett asking him to keep his comments to himself.

They walked along side each other for another ten minutes before Edward started getting irritated and anxious again and said "Can we go home?"

Emmett laughed again and said "Now you're just proving it"

Edward scanned Emmett's thoughts but Emmett was singing some lewd song to hide his thoughts so Edward asked "Proving what?"

Emmett put a good ten feet distance between them before saying "You're acting like an anxious housewife"

"EMMETT, TAKE IT BACK!" Edward shouted getting closer to Emmett who wasn't fazed at all by his pregnant brother.

"NO WAY BRO" Emmett said getting up a tree and looking down at his raging brother.

"You are the one who is...how do I put this...bitchy, Rosalie pales in comparison to you and you cry at the drop of a dime. Emotional and bitchy"

"I AM NOT THE BITCHY EMMETT" Edward said glaring at Emmett and if looks could kill Emmett would be six feet under but he just smirked from the tree.

"What? It's the truth, you're the one who's pregnant, and you're the one who's obsessed with your hair"

"I AM NOT OBSESSED WITH MY HAIR" Edward screeched again and both Jasper and Emmett snorted at that. They all knew how much money went into the hair care products Edward bought.

"Sorry to break this to you bro but you're clearly the 'girl' when it comes to Jacob and you" Emmett said laughing as he and Jasper hi-fived each other.

"You act like an emo all the time" Emmett continued, "You're practically perfect for the role of damsel in distress"

"And you have mood swings" Jasper said and continued although he knew Edward was getting irritated by the second, "Again, you're the one who's pregnant which probably means your bottom and that means you're technically the 'girl''

Edward sputtered in open mouthed shock, when did Jasper become so straightforward, Emmett was having a bad influence on his family is all he could think of. "I am going home" he stated and turned to walk away from the goons he called brothers.

Alice sensed Edward's mood as he stormed into the house and thought _'I wonder what happened to make him so bitchy'_

Edward turned to glare at Alice as he shouted "I am not bitchy Alice and if you ever think that again I will rip your neck"

Alice giggled and muttered, "Oh, he is PMSing again" and left the house before Edward could say anything to her.

Esme came out of the kitchen having heard all the commotion and was greeted with the sight of Edward glaring out the window through which Alice had disappeared, wearily she thought _'What is it this time?'_ but she smiled nonetheless and kindly asked "What is it Edward?"

However she was shocked when Edward burst out crying and said "You….you're all weary of me, you don't want me anymore"

Esme's mouth dropped open before she rushed forward to Edward and wrapped her arms around him, "We are not weary of you Edward and we will never ever not want you"

Carlisle had heard his son's wailing as well and came into the living room to find Esme huddled with a crying Edward in her arms. Carlisle joined them giving them both a hug and pulling them closer. "Esme is right Edward; we will never not want you"

They remained huddled for about an hour and all of the other vampires in the house didn't disturb them considering it as 'family bonding' between Edward and their parents. Although, they didn't show it Carlisle and Esme had a special bond with Edward, it was very strong and although Esme and Carlisle were both kind and compassionate to all of them, they took rights with Edward unlike others.

Edward finally calmed down after having cried for the day, yes, it happened everyday and that was not the only thing that happened. Everyday, there would be atleast one of his raging temper tantrums which ended up in broken things much to Esme's horror, then suddenly Edward would be euphoric and drive them all crazy by laughing for absolutely no good reason at all and last but not the least were the water works which happened over something or someone everyday and they didn't even want to think about the weird food cravings.

* * *

Emmett and Rosalie rolled their eyes and came down from their room as Esme settled Edward in the couch of the living room. Suddenly they heard Jacob stirring in the other room where he was being attended to by Carlisle and Edward immediately got up and raced into the room after Carlisle.

Jacob stirred and tried to lift his arms, his whole body ached and it was hard for him to breath as his chest hurt, he opened his eyes to the offending bright light and closed his eyes shut trying to place where he was. He guessed that he must be in a hospital and after a moment his eyes shot open as he tried to sit up again only to have a cold hand pushing him back down.

"Jacob, Jacob, can you hear me" Carlisle asked as Edward peered down at Jacob anxious to see him open his eyes.

Jacob slowly opened his eyes and the sight of incredibly messy hair and golden eyes greeted him and he tilted his head and observed the person in front of him. No, it couldn't be a person, the creature before him was too much beautiful, an angel maybe he thought and heard a snort from the person as the rosy lips of the golden eyed person curved into a crooked smile, he knew that smile, thinking about it he knew that face as well and suddenly realization hit him as he opened his mouth in shock.

Edward lost it again and put his arms around Jacob's waist and his head on Jacob's shoulder as the tears started to spill and he choked out "Jacob you're alright"

Jacob pushed Edward a little and when he wouldn't budge Jacob said "Get off me leech"

Edward shook his head and kept holding on and crying and Jacob looked at Carlisle and croaked "HELP" The sobs intensified and Jacob could feel Edward shaking as the vampire said "I…I don't know what I would have done without you"

Carlisle took pity on him and moved his hand to Edward's shoulder saying "Edward, you must move son, you're making it hard for Jacob to breath"

Edward immediately moved away looking sheepish as tears spilled from his eyes and in a small voice he said "Oh, I'm sorry"

"Thirsty" Jacob grounded out, now that he was up and moving his body the healing seemed to accelerate and he felt slightly better as Carlisle brought him a glass of water which he drained completely. His chest started to sting but it was already healing and he was thankful for that.

Jacob looked at the teen vampire and the only thought in his mind was how cute said vampire looked at that moment. He slapped himself mentally for thinking like that after a moment and concentrated on his surroundings, "What happened to me?"

Carlisle explained about the accident and the vampire and then about Jacob's condition when Jacob groaned and asked "So I'm stuck in bed for atleast a week, fucking great"

"Be grateful your alive mutt" Edward sniped looking angry and ruffled.

Jacob raised his eyebrows at Edward but shrugged it off and said "Sure, sure" and closed his eyes feeling tired and sleepy. He felt the vampire move closer and opened his eyes asking "What?"

Edward stared at Jacob not quite knowing what he wanted and pouted. _'Damn, he looks cute when he does that'_ Jacob thought and Edward scowled. "I'm not cute"

'_Damn his telepathy'_ Jacob thought annoyed as his mind was too much muddled in drugs and sleepy to hide his thoughts.

"Uh huh" Jacob shifted a little on the bed and groaned in pain before asking "Why are you still here?"

Edward didn't know what to say to that and kept on staring at Jacob for a while before asking "Do you want me to leave?"

It was Jacob's turn to be silenced, his thoughts were, _'nope, I don't mind having you near me at all'_ but he said "It isn't good for the baby if you sleep in a chair" Jacob said pointing to the chair on which Edward had sat a few moments ago. _'That should be uncomfortable as hell for him with the belly'_

"Well then, move over so I can sleep on the bed" Edward said and Jacob stared in open mouthed shock registering what the vampire had said and wondering if he had hearing problems or if he was hallucinating because of the pain killers.

Edward smiled and nudged Jacob trying to get him to move and saying "Oh don't be so shocked mutt, it isn't as though I'm agreeing to have sex with you"

Jacob scoffed, when had the innocent probably virginal vampire lost his embarrassment, well, if he was thinking he was going to get out of this then he was seriously wrong, Jacob smirked and said "You might as well give in and sleep with me"

Edward sputtered turning away from Jacob and then glancing back with his face set straight as he mumbled "No thanks"

Jacob knew he should probably stop but the teen vampire was asking for it anyway, "You don't know what you're missing"

"I don't want you in that way mutt" Edward said and his voice sounded unconvincing even to him and he grimaced.

"Uh huh" Jacob said his lopsided grin growing wider as he said "You know I remember someone prying me away from a women I was trying to bang in an alley not too long ago and that said someone declared that I was his, to quote exactly 'YOU'RE MINE'" Jacob finished and knew that the vampire would be blushing if he were able to.

Edward glared at Jacob for a minute before saying "I am going to sleep in my bed in my room!" and he stomped away hearing Jacob's laugh and his thoughts, _'Now you're acting like a little girl whose candy was stolen'_

Edward poked his head inside Jacob's room saying "I am not acting like a little girl" and without pausing for a reply he returned to his bed room lying on his bed and missing the warmth of the werewolves skin. His mind was constantly going over that little conversation in the room earlier, he did not know what possessed him to say such things to Jacob but now he longed to be in the arms of one warm snoring werewolf who was sleeping peacefully while he the distressed vampire lied all alone on his lone and own bed. Suddenly he remembered Emmett saying he was perfect for the role of damsel in distress and his own thoughts about him being a distressed vampire.

Edward huffed and turned around in his bed to lie on his stomach. No, he wasn't a damsel, he wasn't a girl, he was not distressed. Alright maybe he was a little distressed but that didn't mean he was a girl for god's sake. And his mind went over and over the almost flirting in the room with Jacob earlier and he sighed softly recalling how Jacob thought he was cute, twice and a smile came to his face as finally sleep claimed him and he slumbered with thoughts and dreams of Jacob and him together.

* * *

He hated being stuck in the room and he hated having to put of with the stench of vampires for all day long, one day into his temporary imprisonment and Jacob was getting bored, impatient and frustrated with the whole situation. Although he had to admit that Esme Cullen's cooking skills were off the top and he devoured every helpings she served which seemed to please her as she always just stood in his room with a smile and when he finished and thanked her, her face would break out into a wide grin. Edward had not been to his room ever since that little chit chat they had and he missed the pregnant vampire a little. On the other hand he was a little relieved to not deal with the constant mood swings and he heard something crash and cringed wondering who it was that was facing Edward's wrath now. He had to admit though, it was hilarious.

"ALICE, I AM NOT WEARING THAT RIDICULOUS THING"

"But Edward, it would look so good on you!" Alice insisted stretching the offending thing in front of Edward who backed away from her.

"I'M NOT WEARING IT" Edward screamed and raced out of the room breaking a chair in the process as Esme gasped and looked about ready to cry at the damage inflicted on her priced furniture.

Jacob sighed, this was giving him a major headache. He needed a shower, a nice, long, cold shower.

* * *

**So, how was that?**

**Tell me, tell me, I love your reviews and I'll update another chapter in the next two days if I get the number of reviews reaches 200!**

**Sorry for bribing but oh well, enjoy reading!**


	15. Temper tantrums and Kisses

**Hello, **

**Okay guys, Warnings: SLASH, M/M, MPreg, just so you know Edward is the one who is going to be pregnant probably because he's a drama queen, LOL, just kidding!**

**Summary: Bella dies when she jumps off the cliff in new moon and Jacob is too late to save her. Edward called Alice to ask about her vision and goes to Forks to see if Bella is alive or dead. All the Cullens leave to Forks to stop Edward from doing something stupid. Bella is not actually drowned by the waters but she is rather killed by Victoria, as both Jacob and Edward follow her trail when she shows up at the funeral they aren't aware of the power she has, she curses them to have sex and then not remember the event and escapes. Edward gets pregnant and immediately Carlisle suspects who the father of the baby is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**I'M WHAT?**

**CHAPTER – 15**

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP AND TURN THE DAMN THING OFF EMMETT" Edward shouted at his teddy bear of a brother and Emmett backed off looking truly frightened for a minute as Rosalie and Esme came into the room and they could hear Jacob groaning.

Edward looked positively murderous, his face twisted into an expression of hatred that would have put old pantomime actors to shame. Such was the anger that was rolling off of Edward and Jasper was almost always away from the house to keep his sanity.

Emmett composed himself and said "What is it to you? Go to your room if you can't stand it" he snapped back, he had had enough of his little brother's constant mood swings; he was not going to miss the football match between Spain and Germany for anything.

Edward didn't even bat an eye before he shouted "HELLO, I am a vampire if you've forgotten and that means that I have extra ordinary hearing and I can hear the damned commentary all the way up in my room, I AM TRYING TO SLEEP, turn the damned thing off NOW!"

Esme sighed, "Edward don't be so inconsiderate son"

Edward turned his loathsome glare on his mother and Esme just prevented herself from flinching at the look in Edward's eyes before she heard him shout.

"I am being inconsiderate, I am being inconsiderate, this goon" he pointed to Emmett and continued "does nothing but irritate me all the time, hello, is anybody even hearing me! I am pregnant for god's sake, I need some bloody peace!"

Esme's glare turned just as hard now, this was getting ridiculous, her son was out of control and he used his pregnancy as an excuse all the time, she had been patient for so long but she could no longer contain her anger. "Well my dear son, a million women get pregnant everyday and I don't see them breaking things or destroying their house! I don't see them trying to antagonize everyone they live with!"

"I AM NOT EVERYONE! I am a vampire and if you have forgotten I was almost about to loose my baby and all of you trying to make my life harder isn't HELPING!"

Esme sighed and paced the room as Emmett and Rosalie looked on from the couch, they had never seen Esme shout and Edward was driving everyone in the house nuts with his hyped emotional tantrums and they all had to deal with it day in and day out and to put it simply, it was tiring.

"And he claims that we are making his life harder" Rosalie said frowning and muttering, they all tried, really they tried but this was just plain tiring.

By now Edward had calmed down somewhat and he walked back up the stairs to go and sulk in his room. Carlisle had told them that Edward's entire mood swings would get better as the months move on but at three months and a week into his pregnancy Edward still didn't show sings of improvement, if any thing it only got worse each passing week. Even Carlisle was worried about it and Alice and Jasper mostly kept themselves out of the house especially Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie sank back into the love seat and Emmett grudgingly reduced the volume as Rosalie rubbed circles on his inner palm.

"Something isn't right" Esme said which made Emmett and Rosalie look up at her, "Carlisle said his mood swings would get better…."

"Uhmm, I think I know why he's so…." Jacob said and of course the vampires were able to hear him and Esme and Rosalie rushed into the room looking at him for an explanation.

Jacob swallowed, he still didn't like the fact that he had to be with the vampires and his inner wolf was naturally assuming them to be a threat but he gulped down the nervousness and said "My mom had some complications during pregnancy and it didn't get better as the months passed…..the docs said she had a rare medical condition and maybe it's the same?"

Esme frowned disappointed that Jacob hadn't told them of it earlier and Emmett groaned saying "You mean we have to deal with his moods until this is over, damn I'm exiling myself to Africa for a while"

Jacob stuttered "I…I'm not sure if that's what it is although I think it could be…."

"I DON'T HAVE ANY WEIRD MEDICAL CONDITION" Edward shouted from his room and it boomed in all their over sensitive ears as they all covered their ears to block out his scream, "I am perfectly fine" Jacob snorted at that, Esme and Rosalie rolled their eyes and Emmett sarcastically grounded out "Riiiight"

"That's why I feel like I've walked into an Alfred Hitchcock horror movie every time you start up a riot!" Emmett continued as they all heard Edward's indignant huff.

Esme seemed quiet for a minute before "Actually it's worse than an Alfred Hitchcock horror movie" and Jacob burst out laughing followed by Emmett and Rosalie.

"Nice to know that my plight is entertaining to all of you" Edward said from his room still laying on the bed as a small smile lit up his face.

* * *

Carlisle gaped at his family and Jacob as they all sat in the living room contemplating the reasons for Edward's mood swings.

"Are you sure you're not exaggerating?" Carlisle asked and immediately he heard a chorus of 'yes' from all of them even Jacob who was in the other room came sauntering outside to meet the family of vampires willingly.

"They are dad" Edward said in a small voice sitting on the couch rubbing his swelling belly. Carlisle looked at his son and the others who were looking on incredulously at Edward and sighed not quite knowing whose side to take. He knew his son was exhibiting really turbulent mood swings for someone who was pregnant but he still didn't want to accept that his son had that one condition.

"It is rather rare and I wonder if the gene would have been passed on to Edward considering he's a vampire and a man, and we are still not sure if the gene was present at all" Carlisle hesitated and Alice said "Just tell us what it is Carlisle"

Carlisle sighed and rubbed his temples looking at his pouting son and his awaiting family and said "It is called Hyperemesis Gravidarum"

"I doubt if Edward has it" Carlisle said again making his family groan as Emmett said "Just tell us what it means, might as well let the shit hit the fan"

"Language Emmett" Esme chided as Emmett shrugged.

"Well it's just when pregnant women have extreme complications including severe nausea, dehydration, loss of body weight and yes, very turbulent mood swings throughout pregnancy"

"I am not nauseous when Jacob is here and I'm not loosing weight" Edward defended himself quickly.

"Yes but…" Carlisle hesitated and continued "You are very sensitive to smells and the reason you almost…." Carlisle left the sentence hanging knowing Edward would understand as he said "was because of massive dehydration"

"That proves it then" Emmett said as Rosalie and Alice nodded their heads.

Jasper added "Edward's emotions fluctuate at the drop of a dime, I've never seen even pregnant women whose mood swings are quite so sudden" Jasper hesitated before adding "Edward's emotions are startling in their intensity as well, it's quite scary" Jasper finished and an awkward silence etched on.

Jacob who was now in the hall with the others laughed a little uneasily before saying "More like terrifying" he chuckled and Emmett and Jasper grinned as Edward turned his fierce furious glare at Jacob.

Jasper was floored by the sudden anger and looked at Edward who was still glaring holes into Jacob's head as he hissed "You're supposed to be taking my side mutt!"

Jacob smiled his lopsided grin as he said "Am I now?"

Edward who was even more agitated by the smile hissed out "YES"

"And why is that so?" Jacob asked still smirking as Edward got up and walked slowly towards Jacob and they both had by now forgotten that the entire Cullen family was in the living room.

"Because you're supposed to, you knocked me up, you brought this on me!" Edward moved forward until Jacob was backed up against the wall and he poked his finger into Jacob's chest as he said "You're supposed to always take my side, no matter what!"

"That is a lame explanation Ed" Jacob said enjoying seeing Edward so riled up, he thought he should do this a lot, damn the vampire looked absolutely ravish-able when he was angry.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT WAS LAME JACOB BLACK" Edward shouted and continued, "You knocked me up!"

"That I did" Jacob said still smirking even though he was in a compromising position.

"Stop smiling you little mutt! You deflowered me! You deflowered me and knocked me up!"

"Someone likes stating the obvious" Jacob said rolling his eyes and when Edward was about to open his mouth to shout again, Jacob decided to shut him up by pulling the vampire closer and bringing his mouth to the vampires lips.

Edward responded immediately and he kissed Jacob back as Jacob's tongue prodded his lower lip asking entrance which Edward gladly gave and he felt Jacob's hot tongue enter his mouth and moaned as he dipped his tongue and met Jacob's in a fierce dance.

Jacob pulled back for breath gasping and he was shocked when he felt Edward's icy tongue lick his ear lobe and he was floored when he heard the vampire's silky voice say "Bedroom"

Jacob noticed exactly where they were and tried to push the teen vampire away but said vampire only growled and nipped his ear lobe harder making Jacob bite his lip to contain a moan and he rasped out "Edward stop"

Edward though was in all hormone induced daze and started kissing Jacob's jaw line and neck before scraping his teeth against Jacob's pulse point, he placed light open mouthed kisses along Jacob's neck before reaching his ears and murmuring in a sultry voice "Don't you want me"

Before Jacob could answer though Emmett coughed and Edward sprang away looking mortified leaving a still very much shocked Jacob gaping at the vampire. Jasper who was looking about ready to rape Alice was now doused with the feelings of embarrassment coming from Edward and he sagged and Alice moved slightly from her position on the far wall away from Jasper and the rest of the family. Edward looked at Jacob and then at his family and covered his face as he mumbled "Bathroom" and left hurriedly up the stairs and all Jacob could think of was _'what the fuck'_

As soon as he recovered slightly Jacob scratched his head and looked at the Cullen's, Jasper was looking relieved, Esme was looking like she would be blushing if she could, Carlisle was as calm as ever, Emmett was grinning and Rosalie had a small smile on her face. Alice still didn't move from the far wall looking a little scared and embarrassed.

Emmett as usual diffused the awkwardness by saying "Dude, you should stay here all the time, in that way, you'll be able to shut him up every time he starts to throw a tantrum"

Jacob didn't know what to say to that so he laughed and scratched his neck.

"Sooo…does Edward have whatever the weird condition was?" Rosalie asked.

Jasper got up at last and said "Hell yes" and motioned for Alice to come with him outside the house.

"We will speak about that later" Carlisle said as Emmett and Rosalie slipped away to watch the game and Esme and Carlisle retired to their rooms.

* * *

Jacob quietly went up the stairs thinking and rethinking if this was a good idea, what was he going to say anyway but nonetheless he wanted to see the vampire. He walked up to the vampires room as the scent of vanilla assaulted him and he sighed involuntarily before opening the door to see Edward sitting atop his bed with his head cradled in his folded knees.

"Hey" Jacob said and got in closing the door behind him.

Edward looked up at him from the king sized bed and replied "Hey"

Before Jacob could get anything out Edward hurriedly said "I'm sorry for coming on to you like that" and he turned away refusing to meet Jacob's eyes.

"Stupid hormones" Edward muttered under his breath which made Jacob chuckle and he said "Don't be sorry, I was the one who kissed you"

Edward turned to look at Jacob and asked "Why did you?"

And Jacob didn't need to know what the vampire was asking him about but he shrugged and said "I don't know"

Jacob saw Edward's nervousness and smiled a bit as he said "Although, I am surprised you came on to me like that, I never thought you had it in you"

Jacob was now openly smirking as Edward glared at him and said "Well, if you're done teasing me, I suggest you get out!"

"But I'm not done"

"I don't care just get out!" Edward said throwing a pillow at Jacob which he easily caught.

"You really want me to go?" Jacob asked looking mock hurt.

"Yes" Edward said and laid down on his side on the bed cushioning his head on the pillows refusing to look at Jacob.

"G'night" Jacob said as he opened the door and closed it hearing the vampire mutter a quite goodnight in return.

* * *

**Well, fluffy? Did you like it? REVIEW! I was so happy with all the reviews I decided to post it today!**

**I need atleast 20 reviews if you want me to update again before I go off to college!**

**Huggles! Bye! Enjoy reading!**


	16. Release

**Hello, **

**Okay guys, Warnings: SLASH, M/M, MPreg, just so you know Edward is the one who is going to be pregnant probably because he's a drama queen, LOL, just kidding!**

**Summary: Bella dies when she jumps off the cliff in new moon and Jacob is too late to save her. Edward called Alice to ask about her vision and goes to Forks to see if Bella is alive or dead. All the Cullens leave to Forks to stop Edward from doing something stupid. Bella is not actually drowned by the waters but she is rather killed by Victoria, as both Jacob and Edward follow her trail when she shows up at the funeral they aren't aware of the power she has, she curses them to have sex and then not remember the event and escapes. Edward gets pregnant and immediately Carlisle suspects who the father of the baby is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**THANKYOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE Y"ALL**

**Lemon Alert for this chapter, although I have to warn you I'm not that good at writing lemons!**

**I'M WHAT?**

**CHAPTER - 16**

He hated these check ups, it almost made him feel like he was some female, he gritted his teeth as Carlisle examined him, thankfully his father was the only person in the room and as soon as Carlisle pulled the covers up again he sighed and muttered "I hate being pregnant"

Carlisle chuckled at his son and said "Every woman does son, but you'll see it will be worth it in the end"

Edward huffed and little insulted that his father had compared him to a women although he did believe what Carlisle said, it will be worth it in the end and then the scary thoughts of how he was going to deliver his child entered his mind and before he knew it his eyes were filled with tears as he shook a little.

Carlisle bent down cupping Edward's cheeks before asking "What is wrong son?"

Edward sniffled and sobbed as he stuttered out, "I…I'm so scared…..of" Edward paused and a pitiful sob escaped his lips as he said "the pain…..and…what if I lose it….."

Carlisle pulled his son up and hugged him letting Edward cry on him as he whispered soothing words into his son's ear telling him that he was strong and that he would get through it all, telling him that he would never allow something to happen to the baby or Edward and after about a half an hour later Edward calmed down and within minutes he was fast asleep on Carlisle's shoulder as the tears dried away.

* * *

Jacob had recovered fully in the last week and he was now back in Billy's home. He came once everyday and until then Edward would be frazzled and constantly moody, it grated on his siblings' nerves, especially Emmett who had vacated the house for a while and went off to Seattle. Rosalie was surprisingly the most tolerant of all of them when it came to Edward's mood swings, when Edward started shouting she would calmly sit and make no comments just shaking her head and that was saying something because even Esme had lost it a few times and shouted at Edward.

They all had a strategy for dealing with Edward's mood swings now. They took turns in taking care of Edward, one of them in the morning and one of them in the night, much like shift systems. Jasper would just use his powers on Edward to calm him and lull him to a deep sleep whenever he felt that Edward was about to throw a tantrum. Alice would chatter on and on about how it was going to be when the baby was born and when Edward started a mutiny she would shout equally loud and it often ended in Alice or Edward apologizing and hugging each other.

Emmett always distracted Edward by making him play some of the video games or taking him out to the forest. Emmett and Edward also got into fights that were often broken by Esme or Carlisle. Rosalie would sit by and talk to Edward about the baby's nursery and sometimes read him books as Edward was now too lazy and restless to read for an extended period of time.

Jacob though was the most efficient in dealing with Edward's tumultuous mood swings, in the weeks that Jacob had stayed at the Cullen's, him and Edward had gotten close and although they weren't anywhere near to forming a relationship they had made progress.

Later that evening, Edward waited for Jacob to come to the Cullen's mansion. To be honest, it was hard for him to be near the young werewolf and not think inappropriate things about them in his head and he was frustrated. They hadn't kissed since that day when they discussed about Edward's condition and the little touches and the hugs that the werewolf gave him was driving him crazy and he was wanton and desperate and his hormones weren't helping in the slightest bit.

It was Alice's turn to take care of him tonight and of course Esme was always in the house with him. They were all vexed with his moods so much so that they all had a cell phone with them when they came over to take care of him, the last person to take care of him would message in what mood he was in, it was _ridiculous_ and even Jake went along with it and even if he didn't want to admit it he felt a bit sad about everyone growing weary of him, it was not like he could help his bloody moods anyway.

He sighed as he leaned back against the couch, it was only six in the evening and soon his pixie sister would be at the house and the rest of the family were going to hunt so Esme had to go as well. He was exasperated and tired and sleepy and he was eating thrice the amount of food normal people ate for every meal.

Esme came forward and enveloped him in a tight hug as she said "I expect you both to behave while we are gone"

"Tell Alice" Edward snapped irritably, why was everyone assuming he was the reason for trouble here.

Esme sighed and gave a stern look to Alice who shrugged and smiled saying "Don't worry mommy, I'll take care of him"

Esme looked unsure about leaving Edward all alone with Alice but then she remembered that Jacob would be there with them and sighed again. Carlisle sensed Esme's distress and said "Jacob would be here soon, they'll be alright Esme, come on"

Carlisle pulled Esme along as he turned back to Edward and said "We will back in no time at all"

Edward huffed and said "Oh for God's sake Carlisle, I'm not a kid, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, I don't even know why you have Alice babysit me"

Carlisle just shook his head and said "Stay safe" and they all rushed out the doors into the forests until they were only blurs in the deep greenery.

Alice smirked and turned around looking at Edward and Edward immediately turned weary and raised an eyebrow at Alice.

Alice just smirked wider and asked "Well, how are you and Jacob progressing in your relationship?"

"We are not in any relationship Alice, I don't know what you're talking about" Edward said swiftly and then took a magazine from the table opening it and pretended to read.

Alice plucked away the magazine and Edward flailed his hands "Hey!...I was reading that!"

"No you were not" Alice said and sat down on the couch a little far away from Edward in case he decided to punch her.

Edward sighed and turned to look at his little sister, "What do you want to know Alice?"

Alice smiled and said "Simple, have you done the dirty deed with Jacob yet?"

Edward sputtered at his sister's bluntness and quickly said "We're not….jesus Alice, we're not in that way and I wouldn't want to be either…."

"Bullshit Edward, Jasper feels your zeal for Jacob, don't think you can fool me!" Alice said grinning triumphantly when Edward blanched.

Edward hid his face in his hands and muttered "Can my life get any more embarrassing?"

Alice kneeled down next to Edward and pulled his hands away from his face, "Edward, there is nothing embarrassing about sex"

"Or thinking about sex, or…." Before Alice could continue Edward jumped in shock and embarrassment and scooted far away from Alice before he shouted "God Alice, please not the sex talk"

"But Edward…." Alice tried which only had his tripping over the armrest before he unsteadily got to his feet and backed away.

"No buts..Alice, I'll be in my room" Edward said and dashed up the stairs before getting into his room and throwing himself on the bed. He tossed and turned but Alice's pep talk had heightened his hormonal responses and now thanks to his pixie sister he was horny as hell. He breathed in and out willing his raging hormones to calm down but the tightening in his stomach wouldn't go away and he felt a longing to just reach down and touch himself. He twirled and lay on his back firmly tucking his hands back as a head rest intent on ignoring his carnal urges.

He imagined Jacob walking through the doors and doing things to him and his mind promptly went back to the time when Victoria had them under her influence, he closed his eyes and sighed as he pictured Jacob running his hot tongue across the nape of his neck and he imagined those large tanned hands taking stroking him and bringing him to the edge. His libidinous thoughts were enough stimulant for him to take one of his hands and reach down and he tentatively touched the bulge in his pants and moaned at the contact.

He would not touch himself, no, he would not, he repeatedly told himself in his mind but his hands started stroking on their own accord and he moaned as he imagined his own hands to be Jacob's and groaned as he picked up speed almost thrusting into his hand but he still wouldn't unfasten his pants and he kept moaning Jacob's name. In his lustful escapade he didn't notice the door opening or the sharp gasp that echoed in his room as he moaned out "Oh…..Jake…Jake"

Jacob stood motionless in the doorway as he saw the vampire moaning out his name while he stroked himself. He wanted to jump Edward right then and there and he took purposeful and cautious steps not wanting to rouse the vampire and then got up the bed and finally Edward's eyes snapped open when he felt the bed dipping and saw Jacob eyeing him with a predatory glint in his eyes. Edward's shock showed in his face but before he could do anything, Jacob was on top of him careful of his belly as he brought his fiery lips down on the marble cold lips of Edward. Edward kissed him back reveling in the heat emanating from Jacob and wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck as Jacob nipped at his bottom lip making him moan loudly as he opened his mouth and Jacob's hot tongue plundered his mouth and all coherent thought left his brain.

Their tongues battled for dominance and eventually Edward surrendered letting the werewolf above him invade his mouth and senses. Edward brought one hand up to tousle Jacob's hair and the other hand roamed the shifter's warm body. Jacob's warm hands tugged at the hem of his shirt and he felt Jacob's warm hand touch the bare skin of his belly and he moaned loudly as he felt the sparks run through him sending a shiver up his spine.

Jacob growled when he heard Edward issue a particularly loud moan and started to kiss the vampires neck and jaw line before he nipped his ear. His hands went up the vampires abs and then he reached his chest were he found the vampire's nipple and tweaked it slightly and then rubbed the pad of his thumb over the nipple making the vampire writh under him. He smirked against the vampire's neck and repeated the motion several times earning small moans and sighs from the vampire beneath him.

Edward started to tug at Jacob's shirt insistently and Jacob sat up straddling the vampire's hips his eyes never leaving Edward's as he tugged his shirt up and threw it in the far corner of the room, he took his place on top of Edward before grasping Edward's button down shirt and ripping it from the vampire's body leaving Edward's pale chest exposed and Jacob sat back and stared for a moment at the milky skin and the little bump in the vampire's abdomen before swooping down and kissing every inch of Edward's belly.

Edward's hands were tangled in Jacob's hair as he moaned and tugged. Jacob slowly moved his kisses up Edward's chest before he took Edward's left nipple in his mouth and sucked as Edward bucked his hips into him causing Jacob to groan as their hard on's rubbed against each others.

Jacob popped the button of the dark denim pants Edward was wearing and he felt the vampire stiffen beneath him. He looked up from his ministrations into Edward's face which expressed uncertainty and he moved his face up to Edward's and captured his lips in a searing kiss, he nipped playfully along the vampire's jaw before he reached his ear lobe and whispered "It's alright baby….just feel" he said and looked back at Edward silently asking for permission and when Edward nodded his head he unzipped the jeans and pulled it down leaving Edward in his boxers and stroked Edward's cock through his boxers as Edward moaned and threw his head back against the pillow, "Jake….mmmh…don't stop…"

Jacob stroked him hard and fast while thrusting his hips in rhythm into the vampire's hips pumping Edward through the thin material of his boxers. With a few more hard strokes Edward came as he screamed Jacob's name loudly enough to shake the entire house and the sound drove him over the edge and Jacob came as well groaning loudly as he bit into Edward's neck. He sucked the cold skin on the vampire's neck as both of them came down from their high.

Edward sighed and closed his eyes as the after effects of the sweet sweet release still ran a rampage in his body. He hummed and opened his eyes to look into the rich brown eyes of Jacob and stared into it wondering about what had just happened.

Jacob chuckled and rasped out "If you continue looking like that at me I won't be responsible for my actions" in a husky voice.

Edward turned his head away shyly as he considered the implications and closed his eyes thanking the gods that he couldn't flush.

Jacob sensed Edward's embarrassment and before he could think about it the words slipped out of his mouth, "You're just the cutest thing alive babe"

Edward looked up and scowled at a smiling Jacob saying "I'm not cute and since when did you start calling me babe?"

"Since now" Jacob said and started to run his hands up and down the sides of the vampire's bare chest. Jacob kissed and sucked at the vampires neck where he had bitten and Edward moaned again feeling content and safe with the wolfs warm and bare chest pressing against his own icy skin.

After a while Jacob moved away from Edward and laid beside him as Edward scooted back into the shifter's arms snuggling contentedly around the warmth of Jacob. He sighed and closed his eyes as sleep pulled at his consciousness. Suddenly he remembered Alice being in the house and choked out one word "Alice"

He felt Jacob's chest rumbling in laughter as he heard the lycanthrope say "Yeah, she was mysteriously absent when I came here but I guess now it's not so mysterious after all"

"Hmm, whatever" Edward snuggled even closer to Jacob and closed his eyes as he slept dreaming about a green eyed boy with black hair and tanned skin.

* * *

In the dark alleys of Seattle a vampire was sucking the life blood of it's third victim today as Victoria watched from afar with disappointment. She barked "That is enough Harriott, you'll bring down the Volturi on us if you don't stop this killing spree!"

Harriott drained the human and dumped him down as he looked his sire with barely concealed hatred before shouting "I will do what I want Victoria, it will be good for you if you don't fucking question me!"

Victoria's eyes flashed dangerously before she screeched "Why you insolent little new born, I could kill you now!"

Harriott laughed and said "Don't forget you're that you're nothing without me, unless you have my powers you cannot kill the werewolf"

Victoria smirked before she said "I could find others to turn, you've been far too much trouble Harriott" she sauntered forward as Harriotts eyes widened and before he knew Victoria had beheaded him and was tearing him apart from limb to limb and his newborn strength was no match to her conniving expertise.

Victoria lit up a fire in the middle of the far end of the valley and threw the pieces of the newborn vampire into the pyre in burning rage as she screamed "Do you dare to defile me, you little vermin! Burn! Burn to ashes" she cackled as the purple smoke filled the air and she murmured "I wonder how poor Edward will react when I throw his demon child into the fire like you Harriott"

The flames crackled as Victoria's mad laughter echoed throughout the alley.

* * *

**So yeah, how was it? You got the action now you have to review guys! How did Victoria know about Edward's child? You'll have to wait and see!**

**Review please! **

**Enjoy reading!**


	17. Spoiled Rotten

**Hello, **

**Okay guys, Warnings: SLASH, M/M, MPreg, just so you know Edward is the one who is going to be pregnant probably because he's a drama queen, LOL, just kidding!**

**Summary: Bella dies when she jumps off the cliff in new moon and Jacob is too late to save her. Edward called Alice to ask about her vision and goes to Forks to see if Bella is alive or dead. All the Cullens leave to Forks to stop Edward from doing something stupid. Bella is not actually drowned by the waters but she is rather killed by Victoria, as both Jacob and Edward follow her trail when she shows up at the funeral they aren't aware of the power she has, she curses them to have sex and then not remember the event and escapes. Edward gets pregnant and immediately Carlisle suspects who the father of the baby is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**Well, my summer break has been extended…good news to you all, I'll be going to college only in mid August, although it makes me damn angry for you all it means more updates! If you're wondering why I wouldn't love an extended break it's because it's my first time going to college and I was excited! AND I AM PLANNING A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY! **

**I can't get rid of Victoria so soon, sorry! And thankyou all for the reviews! Huggles!**

**Right sooo…..**

**I'M WHAT?**

**CHAPTER – 17**

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked the teen vampire who was randomly pulling things out of the fridge, it was a weekend and Jacob decided to accompany Edward in the evening to the Cullen mansion.

Edward thought paid no mind to Jacob as he pulled box after box muttering curse words under his breath.

Jacob shook his head and crossed the space between him and the vampire and rested his hands on Edward's waist which made Edward stop and turn around to meet Jacob's eyes, Jacob smiled and slowly asked "What are you doing?"

Edward huffed and then pouted as he said "Tuna"

Jacob's eyebrow rose as he asked "Tuna?" unsurely, that's what the vampire was hunting for in the fridge and what was he going to say when the Esme came and asked about the mess the vampire had made on the floor by throwing all the cartons and boxes of food _down on the floor_ of the kitchen.

"What do you want tuna for?" Jacob asked as the vampire had said that he wanted to make a jelly sandwich for a snack..

Edward didn't reply but only turned to pull out more things from the fridge as he yelled "FOUND IT" and Jacob closed his ears looking at the vampire's delightful expression of glee as he opened the box in victory.

"Why would you need tuna for a jam and jelly sandwich Edward?" Jacob asked already feeling mildly nauseous.

"To put it between the jelly of course" Edward said like it was the most obvious thing and proceeded to place the tuna between the jelly and the grape flavored jam. Oh yes, Jacob was definitely nauseous now as he watched the vampire scarf down the sandwich, he laughed nervously seeing the vampire enjoying his _snack_, if you could call it that.

After he had finished Edward asked "Jacob"

Jacob looked up from the mess the vampire had made on the floor wondering if he should replace it and asked "Yeah?"

"Will you get me some ice cream when you come next time?" Edward asked with a small pout.

"Uhh sure" Jacob said shaking his head at the strange request, why didn't the Cullen's have ice cream in their fridge if they had just about everything else, then it seemed to click as he asked "Are you allowed to eat ice cream?"

Edward looked completely innocent as he said "Yeah, I just ate them all and Esme's refusing to go grocery shopping again in a week"

Jacob looked suspicious for a minute before he said "Alright" and just then they heard the fast approaching footsteps towards the house and Jacob straightened still worried about the littered boxes on the floor as Edward sat down on a stool leaning against the kitchen counter. They were both alone in the house as the Cullen family had decided to go hunting together.

"We are home" Carlisle's voice reached both of them and Esme burst into the kitchen and at once eyed the mess on the floor before an expression of horror settled in her face. She turned to Edward who was fidgeting and looking at a spot on the floor refusing to meet Esme's eyes. Her expression quickly turned to anger as Jacob walked back trying not to snicker and Jasper who had sensed the emotions came in asking "What is wrong?" as he too saw the mess made by Edward in the kitchen and Edward tentatively raised his head.

"EDWARD, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOUNG MAN?" Esme shouted as the entire Cullen family entered the kitchen in a second.

Edward wasn't fazed at all by the screech as he answered "I was looking for tuna mom" with the puppy dog eyes and a full pout on his face.

Esme faltered as she closed and opened her mouth before saying "Don't you use that trick on me! Don't you dare!"

"Why did you make such a mess in here Edward?"

"I told you!" Edward whined as he said "I was looking for tuna"

"It's not my fault if you kept it hidden behind, did you know I had to search for the damn thing for about a half an hour…you should have kept it out in my line of sight" Edward finished and if possible Esme looked even more angry than before.

"Is that so" Esme said in a carefully controlled voice, "Well, you have made the mess, you can enjoy cleaning it now!"

"WHAT?" Edward said with a look of shock on his face "NO"

"NO?" Esme questioned shrilly.

"I can't bend down with my belly and all" Edward said rubbing his slightly visible and swollen bump of four months.

Esme fumed silently as Carlisle smiled and laid a hand on her shoulder saying "We can clean it up in no time at all Esme"

"Thanks dad" Edward said jumping out of the stool and walking away from the kitchen pulling a snickering Jacob along to his room upstairs.

Esme looked outraged that her son was getting off so easy and they heard Jacob's mirthful voice saying "You're spoiled rotten Edward" The Cullen family couldn't agree more as they all started snickering as well as Esme said "Spoiled indeed"

Edward had listened to their snickering as well and said "I am not spoiled" as he threw a pillow at Jacob's head which the wolf dodged easily.

Edward let out a bitter huff and sat on his bed bringing with his knees bent upward as Jacob crawled into the bed placing himself between Edward's legs. He kissed the vampire on his neck and sucked at the spot he had bitten a few days ago and heard the pregnant teen sigh and arch his neck to give Jacob better access. Jacob smiled against the vampire's cold skin and kissed up along the vampire's jaw and nipped at his earlobe before murmuring "You are so spoiled" and moving his head away to look at the vampire who was pouting again.

'_You're so beautiful'_ Jacob thought and Edward's eyes turned serious as he searched Jacob's face for something Jacob couldn't comprehend.

"You used to think that about Bella" Edward said in a small voice and Jacob furrowed his eyebrows wondering what Edward was getting at.

Edward sighed and asked "What does this mean Jacob?" Edward indicated between himself and Jacob with his hands and his voice broke as he asked "Does this mean anything at all?" he looked down at his hands which were clasped together refusing to meet Jacob's eyes.

Jacob tilted the vampires chin up to face him and then cupped his cold cheeks before answering "Of course it does, look Edward I know we have both said things to each other in the past and maybe we even hated each other but now it's different, I'm not saying we're going to live happily ever after, there will be fights and heartbreaks but I want to be with you through it all and I want to make us work"

"I want that too" Edward said and Jacob smiled before closing the distance between them and planted his lips on Edward's.

Edward kissed back and Jacob flicked his tongue out and brushed Edward's lower lip asking entrance and Edward opened his mouth letting Jacob's tongue brush against the roof of his mouth and then brought his own tongue to meet Jacob's. The kiss grew more and more fervent and Edward moaned when Jacob pulled away for air.

Jacob gasped as he looked at Edward and asked "Well, will you be my boyfriend?"

Edward blinked for a minute and asked "What?"

Jacob chuckled and asked again "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Edward smiled and nodded "Yes" and pulled Jacob down for another kiss.

* * *

"Edward, you have to come shopping with me!" Alice said for the twelfth time that day as she bounced on her heels.

"No, I'm not trying any ridiculous maternity clothes!" Edward said with a glare at his pixie sister.

"Even if you want to wear your normal clothes, you can't! You will get big in the next months to come!" Alice said and Edward sighed.

"So why can't we do this when I do get big?" Edward asked.

"Because, I'm bored now and I've wanted to go shopping with you in like forever!" Alice shouted as Jasper and Emmett came downstairs hearing all the commotion.

"We'll take Jacob as well, please brother, please Edward?"

Edward pouted and at the twentieth please from Alice he nodded his head and asked "When are we going?"

Alice jumped up and down for a minute before smiling widely and saying "We're going next Saturday and I've already asked Carlisle and Esme and they will let if they also come"

"Fine" Edward said wondering what kind of horrors Alice would put him through but atleast he'd get to see the outside world. He was tired of staying at home all day long and wanted nothing more than to go outside even if it meant going shopping with Alice.

"Rosalie, he's agreed to go with us!" Alice shouted and Rose came into the hallway shaking her head and asked "Are you sure it's safe for him to go outside?"

"Maybe we should do the shopping by ourselves" Rosalie continued looking uncertain as her mouth twisted into a frown.

"I want to go, I won't be able to when I start showing" Edward said pointing to his tummy.

"Well, we could always say you got a stomach flu and bloated up" Emmett said for which Edward smacked him on the back of the head.

"Or we could say it's a thyroid problem" Jasper commented and Emmett snickered.

"I am still here you know" Edward said but it went ignored and he frowned and went upstairs to his room to sulk. The next day he would be going to a bonfire in the reservation without his family, his frown deepened as he wondered why Jacob had invited him when most of the wolfs didn't like him, sure, Leah, Seth, Sam, Quil were all really friendly to him now but he could always see that the others were forced to put up with him especially Paul, Paul hated him and he couldn't find any reason behind his hatred.

* * *

"Master, I've received news that the Olympic coven has been socialising with the Children of the Moon" a dark figure in a grey cloak said with malice.

"Is that so?" Aro asked and then smiled as he said "Well, Carlisle had always wanted to be the pacifier, it's no wonder to me that he has made peace with them"

The red eyes looked on incredulously before saying "But Master, they are our enemies and it is a law of the Volturi that our kind does not fraternize with theirs"

"I know the laws very well" Aro said in a calm voice not at all belaying the anger he felt inside, thousand years of living had thought him to contain his emotions well, "And they are not the real children of the Moon, they are merely shape shifters who take the form of a wolf and the full moon does not control their changes, they posess a human mind when they are wolves, I see no point in antagonizing Carlisle and his coven for such a trivial event" Aro finished dismissing the other vampire with a shake of his hands.

"It's been a really long time since Carlisle visited, hasn't it master?" Alec asked having heard the whole conversation.

"Yes, it has indeed" Aro stroked his chin thoughtfully and said "His coven members have grown as well and now he has made peace with the shifters, a task I considered impossible"

"Do we eliminate them?" Alec asked, he was in need for some good action after a century of peace among the vampires.

"No but I do have other plans regarding their coven" Aro smiled and glided away from the room as his cloak swayed as he moved with ethereal grace.

* * *

**Well, you didn't think I'd forget the Volturi, did you? NO WAY, that's one part of the twilight saga I looove...I know, I know, I'm evil but hey...**

**So yeah, review, I think I'll post another chapter in the next two days if I get, mmm, let me see...30 reviews! Fair trade, don't you think? REVIEW!**

**Enjoy reading!**


	18. Ice cream fest

**Hello, **

**Okay guys, Warnings: SLASH, M/M, MPreg, just so you know Edward is the one who is going to be pregnant probably because he's a drama queen, LOL, just kidding!**

**Summary: Bella dies when she jumps off the cliff in new moon and Jacob is too late to save her. Edward called Alice to ask about her vision and goes to Forks to see if Bella is alive or dead. All the Cullens leave to Forks to stop Edward from doing something stupid. Bella is not actually drowned by the waters but she is rather killed by Victoria, as both Jacob and Edward follow her trail when she shows up at the funeral they aren't aware of the power she has, she curses them to have sex and then not remember the event and escapes. Edward gets pregnant and immediately Carlisle suspects who the father of the baby is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**Soo, some of you readers think the story is coming to a close but no, it has atleast 30 chapters so no worries for you, sit back and enjoy reading!**

**CHAPTER – 18**

Edward fidgeted as he sat in the passenger seat of the car, a very human habit Jacob observed and he squeezed Edward's hands in his slightly to reassure him and Edward turned his head towards him with an uncertain expression.

"Relax Edward, they're not gonna eat you" Jacob smirked as Edward huffed.

"Seth, Jared and Quil are really eager to see you, I hope the smell doesn't affect you too much"

"It doesn't when you're around" Edward said softly and after a long silent drive Jacob parked Edward's Volvo near the boundary line.

"Here we are" Jacob said in an overly cheerful voice mocking Edward.

"Oh joy!" Edward exclaimed daintily. He got out of the passenger seat thinking he might as well get it over and done with. It was dark outside and Edward was to be staying in Jacob's house after the bonfire.

Jacob lead Edward to his house and Edward sat on the couch in the living room as Billy came and greeted him. "Hey Edward, I'll take a shower and be right down, you're gonna be alright here?"

"Yeah, no problem Jake" Edward said although he was irritated that Jacob was leaving him with his father alone in the house.

* * *

But Billy also left the house a while later saying he had to do some work outside and Edward was left sitting all alone on the couch when the door opened and to Edward's dismay it was Paul and Leah, both of whom did not like him much especially Paul.

And as soon as he had that thought Paul began to taunt him saying "Aww look its Jake's bitch"

Edward gritted his teeth as Leah and Paul snickered and Paul began to taunt him again "Did Jake throw you out to the couch leech?"

Edward turned and glared at Paul but this only seemed to fuel him more as he said "I couldn't blame him, who would want to be with a reeking corpse like you"

"Paul, shut up" Edward said standing up and clenching his fist.

"Oh ho, would you look at that and what would you do to me if I didn't shut up huh leech?" Paul had a mock thoughtful look on his face as he continued "Actually you wouldn't be able to do anything at all"

"With that ugly belly of yours" Paul jeered moving forward and Edward took a few steps back bringing his arms in front of his abdomen and growling at Paul to dare to near him. Leah looked a little sympathetic and called Paul but Paul didn't pay mind to her.

"Yeah that's right, protect your demon child cause when this is over you'll have only that with you" Paul's taunting struck a nerve in Edward and he started to wonder if Paul's words were true.

"Jake would never be with you leech, he hates you!"

"No…no…" Edward shook his head and moved back against the wall cringing as tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"Oh he does hate you leech, you've ruined his life and he would never want an ugly bloodsucking leech like you in that way" Paul was now standing mere inches from Edward as Edward closed his eyes and Paul sent him an image of his memories to Edward. It was Jacob telling Paul and some others how he hated Edward and his child. Edward couldn't take it anymore and he skidded down the wall as he sobbed freely bringing his knees up and cradling his head in them.

Just then Jacob came into the hallway with a huge smile on his face which vanished when he saw Paul, Leah and then turned to look at Edward's state. His expression twisted into absolute fury as he screeched "PAUL, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"

Paul looked shocked and put his hands up as if to surrender and said "It's not my problem if the leech couldn't handle the truth"

Jacob growled inhumanly and shouted "Get out before I rip you!"

"But Jake…." Paul started with a look of shock and disbelief in his voice that Jacob was defending Edward.

"GET OUT!" Jacob screeched and Paul and Leah scurried out of the house as Jacob eyed Edward who was still huddled on the floor crying. He should have never left him alone, right when they were making progress something like Paul's mouth had to go and ruin it. He cautiously approached Edward's huddled form and sat down near him as he pulled the vampire into him who started sobbing in earnest into his chest. Jacob rubbed Edward's back and whispered soothing words into Edward's ears. He picked Edward up with ease into his muscular arms and carried Edward up the stairs as Edward's sobs quietened although he was sniffling and tears were running down his eyes.

Jacob wondered what Paul must have said to Edward to make him act this way and slapped himself mentally for allowing Edward to be alone. He had thought Edward would feel uncomfortable to be in his room but he should have known better than to let him out unprotected like that. He shuddered to think what would have happened if Paul phased and attacked Edward. Unconsciously he hugged Edward closer as he opened his door with his feet and placed himself and Edward on the bed allowing Edward to cry on his shoulder for as long as he pleased.

Edward pulled away suddenly and his mind was filled with what Jacob had told Paul about hating him and their child and he scurried back to the other side of the bed as Jacob looked at him with an expression of confusion on his face, "I….I shouldn't be here…."

"Edward…" Jacob started as he made to move but Edward shouted "NO! I…I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be interfering in you're life…god knows I only bring misery to people"

"Edward what the hell are you…" Jacob started again but was cut off by Edward.

"I…don't you see, I'm making you miserable, you would have found someone better than me, you should find someone better than me…"

"Edward I don't know what that bastard told you but you do not make me miserable and I could not find anyone better than you"

Edward shook his head as he exclaimed "No…no, he's right, you don't want me, you couldn't want me…I'm just a monster….you couldn't want me" Edward kept on repeating it as he brought his knees up again and curled into the corner of the bed.

Jacob knew words wouldn't convince the vampire so he moved closer to Edward stealthily, he did not want the vampire to get away from him, when he was close enough he pulled Edward against him and Edward wiggled against him trying to get free but his grip was firm and he tilted Edward's chin up to meet his eyes and brought his lips down on Edward's and pushed Edward back against the bed never breaking the kiss. He traced Edward's lower lip and ran his hands along the sides of the vampire's body and lifted the hem of Edward's shirt as Edward started responding to the kiss. He traced Edward's belly with his hand feeling the thumping of the heart of the baby and smiled into the kiss as he slowly began to move his hands up finding Edward's nipple and squeezing it making Edward moan and open his mouth and Jacob plunged his hot tongue into the icy coldness of the vampire's mouth. He continued to squeeze and trace and Edward's nipple as he idly wondered if the reason Edward was so sensitive on this spot had anything to do with breastfeeding.

Edward gasped and broke away from the kiss with a bewildered expression on his face and Jacob guessed the vampire must have been listening in to his thoughts, he smiled and distracted Edward by kissing his jaw, his neck and began to lift Edward's shirt off and within minutes he had pulled the vampire's shirt over his head and threw it away in a corner as he sat back and observed the pale expanse of chest and the protruding belly where his unborn child was residing. He brought his lips down onto Edward's belly giving it loads of attention as he peppered open mouthed kisses all over Edward's belly hearing Edward moan. He moved up and smirked at Edward who was looking down at him as he said "If that doesn't convince you that I want you then this definitely should"

Edward watched as Jacob lowered his mouth and took his right nipple into his mouth while squeezing and rubbing the other which made Edward throw his head back and moan loudly at the tingling sense and pleasure that raced through his body as Jacob attacked his sensitive nipples sucking and licking them as he tweaked the other with his warm calloused hands.

"Jake…." Edward moaned and Jacob took his other hand to the front of Edward's jeans and popped the button open when he felt Edward stiffen beneath him but he wasn't going to stop today, nope, he wanted to show the vampire how much he wanted him right here.

"Jake" Edward's tone had a hint of hysteria and panic in it as Jacob started unzipping his pants and started to pull it down the vampire's legs still not giving up the assault on Edward's nipples.

"JAKE! STOP!" Edward squeeked and Jacob looked up wearily at the vampire wondering why on earth Edward was deciding to interrupt their heavy make out session.

As Jacob loosened his grip on Edward, the vampire immediately pulled his pants back on and covered his face with his hands and only when Edward started chanting 'ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod" did Jacob turn to see that Seth and Quil were standing in the doorway with their mouth wide open and Jacob turned back to Edward who was still covering his face and chanting 'oh my god' over and over again.

Quil seemed to come back to his senses as he stammered out, "Billy was wondering why you weren't there yet, told me to bring you guys"

"Great timing Quil!" Jacob said grudgingly.

"Uh yeah...about that… sorry!" Quil stuttered out before pulling Seth away and disappearing.

Jacob started laughing when they were out of sight and Edward peeked at Jacob before uncovering his face and asking "What's so funny mutt?"

"Nothing….just thinking about how it would have been if we've gotten here earlier" Jacob said and Edward swatted him on his arm as a small smile pulled at his lips as well. Just then they heard Quil's voice from downstairs "Are you guys coming or what?"

Jacob looked contemplative for a moment and looked down at Edward smirking as he said "Nah Quil, I think I have much better things to do"

Jacob tightened his grip on Edward and bent down to kiss Edward when Edward brought his hands against the wolf's lips saying "Hold it there Jake, I'm tired and not in the mood for your voyeuristic actions now"

Jacob huffed and started kissing and sucking at Edward's neck as he asked "You sure about that cupcake?"

"Yes, I'm sure sweetie pie, now if you could get off of me!" Edward said as he wriggled against Jacob's strong hold. Jacob let go of the vampire reluctantly as he cursed Quil and Seth and Edward laughed.

Jacob scoffed and moved to pick up Edward's shirt and threw it at him saying "Put that on, we're going out"

Edward started looking nervous as he said "But you said we don't have to go to the bonfire…"

Jacob turned away from the very tempting sight of Edward's chest and said "Not to the bonfire, I'm taking you out for ice cream" Jacob said and no sooner did he say that he felt the vampires weight crashing against him and he stumbled a bit to keep from falling down and turned around to see the huge smile on the vampire's face.

"Thanks Jake…" Edward said with a smile completely forgetting about Paul and the wretched bonfire.

Jake cupped the vampire's cheek in his hands and kissed him before saying "Come on now, we don't want to be too late"

Edward nodded and put his shirt on as Jacob and Edward walked out of the room and into the dark night. Jacob entwined Edward's hands with his as they both started walking towards the Volvo.

* * *

As they sat in the cafe eating ice cream Edward suddenly asked "Why is Paul so angry at me?"

At Jacob's look of confusion Edward said "I mean I understand most of your pack mates would rather not have me there but Paul hates me and I haven't done anything at all"

Jacob sighed and rubbed his temples as he said "Well Paul hates you because you are a vampire, his father was killed by one and he still hasn't gotten over it"

"Hmm" Edward hummed as he gulped another spoonful of strawberry ice cream and said "the wonders of flavouring agents, I'm amazed by humans preferences and varities of food"

"Mhmm, you gotta try black current sometime, it's one of my favourite" Jacob said and continued "It really is a pity that you vampires can't eat human food"

"Yeah, if you like black current why are you eating chocolate?" Edward asked eyeing the tub of ice cream in front of Jacob.

"Well because chocolate is my first favourite and I need chocolate when I'm sexually frustrated" Jacob said giving Edward a pointed look which Edward ignored.

"I don't see the connection between chocolate and sexual frustration, you humans are weird" Edward remarked cooly.

"Says the vampire who eats tuna with jelly" Jacob retorted and Edward looked up with a confused expression on his face.

"Why?" Edward asked thoroughly gobsmacked, "Don't you eat tuna with jelly?"

"Dear lord no" Jacob said laughing out loud. When he saw Edward's expression of anger though he quickly changed the topic and asked "What's you're favourite flavor of ice cream?"

"Strawberry first, vanilla second and third cream and cookie" Edward said in obvious enthusiasm as he ordered his fifth delux ice cream and Jacob sat back wondering when Edward would decide to stop his ice cream fest and return home.

* * *

**Well, let me know what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Ahem, what do you think the baby's gender should be? NO TWINS! Don't suggest that!**

**So yeah, that's about it, please review!**

**Enjoy reading! **


	19. MINE

**Hello, **

**Okay guys, Warnings: SLASH, M/M, MPreg, just so you know Edward is the one who is going to be pregnant probably because he's a drama queen, LOL, just kidding!**

**Summary: Bella dies when she jumps off the cliff in new moon and Jacob is too late to save her. Edward called Alice to ask about her vision and goes to Forks to see if Bella is alive or dead. All the Cullens leave to Forks to stop Edward from doing something stupid. Bella is not actually drowned by the waters but she is rather killed by Victoria, as both Jacob and Edward follow her trail when she shows up at the funeral they aren't aware of the power she has, she curses them to have sex and then not remember the event and escapes. Edward gets pregnant and immediately Carlisle suspects who the father of the baby is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

"**Hides in shame, so sorry for not updating for so long! I have no good excuse to give to you readers for slacking off so please forgive me and I think I'm gonna surprise you all with the gender of the baby!"**

**Lemons ahead! You're warned!**

**CHAPTER – 19**

A figure clad in a grey cloak stood inside the royal throne room of the Volturi looking rigid with keen observing red eyes. The eyes portrayed fear as well as nervous anticipation as the vampire looked up at the three brothers of the vampire royalty.

Aro was looking at the vampire in front of him with interest, it wasn't often that a new born vampire came into the Volturi when Aro himself hadn't created the said newborn to be one of his guards and being the curious man that he was by nature he was admittedly intrigued by the cheek of this vampire. "Well, what information do you bring to the Volturi youngling?" Aro questioned and the vampire became more stiff if that were possible as he was already as rigid as a rock.

"Victoria, the sire who created me is planning to construct a new born army to take down the Olympic coven Master, she's the reason for all the killings in Seattle, I thought if I aligned myself with you I would be spared"

Aro had already known all this of course but this Victoria seemed to be a very troublesome vampire and he was always welcoming people to be his guards when they had useful powers. "Do you have a talent, youngling?"

"Yes sire, I have the ability to move objects with my mind, telekinesis" said the young vampire looking up fearfully but relaxed when he saw the smile on Aro's face.

"Very well youngling" Aro was pleased to have added someone new to his ranks, "You may stay with the Volturi"

"However, I am curious to know why Victoria seeks revenge against the Cullen's when she had already killed the human girl who was Edward's mate"

"She thought the human was the mate" the young vampire looked nervous to reveal the last part of the information but proceeded to anyway, "She found out that the vampire now has a shape shifter for a mate"

Aro raised his eyebrows and even Marcus looked baffled for a second and they all had an expression close to disgust and disbelief on their faces. "A shape shifter imprinting on a vampire, how is that possible?" Aro mused but was interrupted by the youngling again.

"Victoria used her powers to make the werewolf and the vampire copulate but we don't know why the vampire now bears the wolf's child"

"Child?" Aro said as he stood up glaring at the youngling with murderous eyes, did the youngling think playing games with the Volturi as entertainment; Aro forcefully grabbed the youngling's hands and closed his eyes as the memories of the youngling rushed into him leaving the youngling startled and confused.

From what he could see the youngling was telling the truth but how could that be, the only mythical male creature able to carry a child were incubus and certain fae but they were all extinct. They had all been wiped out of the earth by the efforts of the vampire's eons ago but the vampire's memories were not enough to determine whether it was all true. Maybe it was time to pay his old friend a visit.

* * *

'_The werewolf's mate will feel a need to be closer during the entirety of pregnancy. The gene carried to the child in the womb makes the mother of the child more dependant on the werewolf for the genes need to adjust to the mother's body which is innately more fragile than that of the werewolf's. _

_There are cases when a werewolf mates with another werewolf but these cases are very rare and the outcomes of such a union have never been recorded.'_

Edward was tired of the book which proved no more useful than a fictional book about vampires and in his frustration he threw the book away and it hit the wall and fell on the floor a second later with a thud. He sighed, he had been searching for information on the nature of the baby he was carrying. He couldn't help but wonder if he or she would be a shifter or some sort of hybrid between vampire and shifter. In case of a human female the baby was half human and half wolf but he wasn't exactly a human. He was dead ergo his genes weren't functioning anymore so it would be prudent to assume that the child would not inherit the vampiric abilities. If so then how was he going to rain in a young child wanting blood, he knew about the legends of immortal children and shuddered thinking about it.

He shook his head to clear himself of the ominous thoughts, lately his dreams were all about green eyes and a beautiful baby with a mop of black hair. Then the image would suddenly change to that of the same child jumping over random people and draining them of their life blood. Needless to say, he had woken up quite a few times sweating and moaning and he even screamed once as a particularly gruesome image filled his mind during the dream. He was now five months along and had a noticeable bump but he could still hide it if he wore Emmett's clothes which he had stolen after he had refused to go shopping with Alice, again. He hadn't given the clothes back and when anyone made an attempt to get it from him he started throwing a tantrum and after just a few days his family stopped bugging him about it evidently afraid of his attitude.

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and the unmistakable scent of rain and pine filled his nostrils as he sighed again and leaned against the headboard of his bed waiting for Jacob to make his entrance. Finally Jacob came into his view but he stood in the doorway with a contemplative look as he eyed the tomes Edward had scattered throughout the room and the bed.

"Still researching?" Jacob asked as he folded his hands in front of him and leaned against the doorway as he cocked his head. He was worried about Edward's distressed behavior and strongly suspected it had to be something related to his nightmares which Edward didn't allow anyone to know about. He wondered what nightmares Edward could have had to make him so upset and moody but Edward was hell bent on not letting any of them know.

"Yeah" Edward said with another sigh, he knew Jacob was concerned, his family was concerned but he just couldn't trust anybody enough to let them know about what his nightmares were about.

"Did you find anything?" Jacob asked finally moving forward as he inched closer to the bed Edward was sitting upon.

"No" Edward replied in a clipped tone evidently showing he was annoyed and irritated. He had been doing his research for atleast a week and he hadn't found anything even remotely useful yet.

Jacob saw the vampire's ire and cautiously lowered himself on the bed before crawling up to Edward who opened his legs as Jacob rested between them careful not to put too much weight onto Edward.

"You're making me worried, you know…" Jacob said as he kissed Edward's lips and then his jaw.

"I know but…" Edward started to say but moaned when he felt Jacob placing open mouthed kisses on his neck, "this is something I need to do alone" Edward finished as Jacob let his head fall on the vampire's shoulder. He brought his hands up and cupped Edward's face in his hands and looked into his eyes with something Edward couldn't place but before he could dwell on it Jacob had began to kiss him again and Edward's mind fogged as he succumbed and moaned inside his boyfriend's mouth. They hadn't gone all the way in the physical sense of their relationship as Edward was more than a little reluctant and afraid of that part of their relationship but Jacob was happy to take it slow and allow Edward his space and for that Edward was thankful. However that didn't stop his hormone crazed need for the wolf and everytime they had a heavy make out session Edward was left feeling satisfied yet not completely sated. He kissed back with fervor as he made his decision about where he wanted _this_ make out session to be heading.

He lifted his hands up as Jacob pulled his shirt up and threw it to the floor encasing him in his strong warm arms again. As usual Jacob immediately took his left nipple into his mouth and that made Edward moan loudly as he felt Jacob pop the button on his jeans and slide his zipper down. Jacob pulled away for a minute as he struggled to get Edward out of his pants and then he was back on again sucking his other nipple leaving Edward in only his boxers. He kissed his way around his protruding belly murmuring things to _their_ unborn child nesting deeply inside Edward which made Edward tear up a bit.

Edward looked up from his lashes and pulled at hem of Jacob's shirt and Jacob was quick to get rid of it and Edward was granted access to the warm tanned skin of Jacob's chest. He ran his hand up and down Jacob's toned steel abs as they kissed again tongues battling for dominance and as always Jacob won and pulled Edward down so that he was laying flat on the bed. Jacob then got rid of his own pants and locked the door quickly and resumed his position on top of Edward as he freed the vampire of his boxers. He took the vampire's hardness in his hands and started pumping him when Edward's hand on his wrist stopped him.

Jacob looked up questioningly and Edward stared at him with lust filled eyes for a moment before saying "I want you Jake, completely…I'm ready…"

Jacob was shocked and he looked uncertain as he asked "Are you sure? We can take this slow…"

Edward shook his head and said "I…need you in me Jake, please" it took him a lot of stuttering to get it out and Edward was glad that his pregnancy was not making him blush as him sweating was already indicating his nervousness.

Jacob gasped and then lowered himself onto Edward as he took the vampire's cock into his mouth and began sucking which made the vampire writhe and emit guttural noises which pleased Jacob to no end. He began to swirl his tongue and stopped just as the venom dripped from Edward's hardened member. He didn't miss the whine Edward made when he left him hanging but kissed up a path up the vampire's chest which had Edward moaning and bucking underneath him.

Jacob took out a bottle of lube from the nightstand and began to coat his fingers as he distracted Edward by kissing him and plundering the vampire's icy cavern. His own hard on was now pressed against the vampire's thigh and he slowly slid his hand down and began circling his finger around Edward's puckering hole. Edward's gasp was lost into his mouth as he pushed one slick finger inside upto the knuckle and Edward's icy channel clenched around him. He slowly kissed Edward's jaw line and sucked on his ear lobe when Edward finally relaxed and he pushed his finger all the way in pumping it in and out of Edward. Edward barely noticed the second finger Jacob had added as he moaned into Jacob's mouth as a familiar pressure built in his stomach and coiled around it.

Jacob began circling his finger a little before he hooked them and touched a spot as he heard the loud scream from Edward he knew he had found his spot and began to touch him in that exact same spot again and again until Edward was nothing but a whimpering mess underneath him. He added a third finger and scissored finally pulling his fingers away which left Edward groaning and whining and Jacob smiled into the vampire's neck as he thought rather loudly in his mind, _'Patience is virtue Edward'_

Edward grunted and wiggled trying to get some friction between them when Jacob grabbed the vampire's waist and positioned himself after he had coated himself with lube. Edward stared into Jacob's eyes as their foreheads met and the tender look in Jacob's eyes was all the confirmation Edward needed. "Are you sure?" Jacob asked again with a hint of uncertainty in his eyes but this time Edward smiled and said "Positive" and he felt the tip of Jacob's member entering him slowly and fisted the sheets as he felt the pain of the penetration.

Jacob grunted at the sensation of Edward's unimaginably tight channel clenching all around him and with effort he went in slowly thought his instinct was screaming at him to plunge in and pound into his mate. His mate Edward and the realization left him baffled only for a second as he pushed in completely sheathed inside Edward's tight channel. He stopped moving as he panted looking up at Edward's face which was scrunched up in pain, he felt guilty and stopped moving altogether as he lay on top of Edward giving him time to get accustomed to him.

Edward's eyes filled with tears as he fisted the sheets tightly in his hands and his bottom lip trembled from the pain he felt but he had heard Jacob's thoughts about him and although this was painful it felt right, fitting, he felt complete and Jacob started to move slowly as Edward gnashed his teeth together to prevent himself from screaming. Jacob kissed his tears away and thrust directly into the exact same spot he had assaulted him on before and the pain began to ebb away as he was filled with a need for Jacob, need for Jacob to press into that magical spot again. He threw his head back as Jacob thrust into him slowly in the same spot and moaned. After a few minutes Edward couldn't take anymore of Jacob's torturously slow pace and he said "Harder Jake" in a raspy voice. It was then that he felt Jacob pull out completely before he slammed back in changing the angle of his thrust leaving Edward seeing stars as he arched up the bed as Jacob's thrust's became more forceful and almost brutal but Edward was relishing every moment of it.

Jacob thrust into the vampire again and again unrelentingly as he murmured "Mine, mine, all mine" incoherently into Edward's neck.

The murmurs, grunts and moans continued as Jacob reached his hands down and took Edward's member in his hand pumping with his thrust making Edward throw his head back and hit the headboard pretty hard and moaning loudly enough to wake up the entire town and he came with a scream of the wolf's name.

Hearing Edward scream his name was all it took for Jacob to come over the edge and he spilled his hot seed deep into Edward while biting the vampire's lips to stop from screaming himself.

Edward panted and opened his eyes only when he felt Jacob's head against his and he was shocked to see Jacob's eyes which were shining black and he recognized that this must be Jacob's wolf. He locked eyes with him for a moment before whispering "You're mine Edward" and captured his lips leaving him dazed. He wound his arms around the young wolf and the both of them relished in their post coital glow neither of them aware of just what Jacob had professed.

* * *

**I know what you're all thinking…"About time!" am I right?**

**Well, now Jacob finally said it out loud and clear, Edward is his mate and he accepts it, next chap will have a bit of lemon's too! Winks! And Jacob might be a little possessive about his vamp too….**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Enjoy reading!**


	20. Boy Or Girl?

**Hello, **

**Okay guys, Warnings: SLASH, M/M, MPreg, just so you know Edward is the one who is going to be pregnant probably because he's a drama queen, LOL, just kidding!**

**Summary: Bella dies when she jumps off the cliff in new moon and Jacob is too late to save her. Edward called Alice to ask about her vision and goes to Forks to see if Bella is alive or dead. All the Cullens leave to Forks to stop Edward from doing something stupid. Bella is not actually drowned by the waters but she is rather killed by Victoria, as both Jacob and Edward follow her trail when she shows up at the funeral they aren't aware of the power she has, she curses them to have sex and then not remember the event and escapes. Edward gets pregnant and immediately Carlisle suspects who the father of the baby is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

_**I actually planned on letting the gender of the baby be a surprise but decided against it….so they will be knowing the gender in this chapter. **_

_**Also, thankyou all for the lovely reviews and keep them coming!**_

_Edward panted and opened his eyes only when he felt Jacob's head against his and he was shocked to see Jacob's eyes which were shining black and he recognized that this must be Jacob's wolf. He locked eyes with him for a moment before whispering "You're mine Edward" and captured his lips leaving him dazed. He wound his arms around the young wolf and the both of them relished in their post coital glow neither of them aware of just what Jacob had professed._

Jacob began to kiss Edward's jaw line as he murmured sweet nothing's into Edward's ears and ran his hands along the sides of Edward's body. He dropped one last kiss on the vampire's lips before he rolled off of him and lied beside him on the bed pulling Edward close to him.

Edward felt exhausted and lethargic but one question was plaguing his mind and he asked "Jake…" in an uncertain voice.

Jacob tightened his hold on Edward rubbing his hands in circles across the smooth icy skin of the vampire's abdomen and answered "Yeah babe.."

"I…I heard you're thoughts when we well…." Edward stammered and Jacob chuckled looking at Edward's face with amusement and Edward gave him a firm punch to his ribs which had Jacob shouting "Oww, that was uncalled for" but Edward only huffed.

"You thought I was you're mate, and when we kissed you didn't look like yourself, do you really think you're wolf accepted me as you're mate?"

Jacob turned to look at Edward fully in the eyes as he said "Yes, it wasn't like imprinting but my wolf recognizes you as it's mate"

"And you're alright with it?" Edward asked feeling insecure.

Jacob then pulled Edward into his arms letting Edward bury his face in the crook of his warm neck as he said "I'm more than alright with it babe" and Edward wanted to ask more but for now he let it go as he was completely drained and tired.

Edward hummed as he huddled closer to his warm mate and sighed peacefully as he drifted off to sleep in contentment.

"Edward, wake up" Jacob said for the third time and still Edward didn't even stir. He gently carded his hands through the vampire's hair and then nudged his shoulder and tried again "Edward"

Edward opened his eyes blearily looking around the room and then up at Jacob. He smiled before realizing that he was completely naked beneath the sheets and blanched eyeing Jacob who was wearing only his boxers and unconsciously pulling the sheets closer to himself. He felt Jacob's warm lips on his own marble ones before Jacob moved away and said "You gotta get up and get ready, you're dad says we're going to do another ultra-sound today"

Edward scowled at first and then something Carlisle told him seemed to strike him as he got up and the sheets fell making Jacob's eyes glued to his marble chest and swollen belly. "Carlisle said we could get to know the sex of the baby this month"

That snapped Jacob out of his trance as his excitement grew and he grinned, "Wow, I can't wait to know although I hope it's a boy"

Edward blinked before asking "Why?"

"Well, umm…" Jacob floundered before saying "I just feel like I want it to be a boy"

"You didn't enter that stupid bet Emmett had, did you?" asked Edward with a hint of suspicion.

Jacob looked sheepish before he ran his hands through his hair and said "I..I might have"

Edward's disbelief was evident and Jacob quickly said "He goaded me into it babe"

Edward hummed and then pushed Jacob out of the bed before saying "Get changed and get out Jake, I'm not about to change in front of you and I really need a shower"

"You're awfully bossy, you know…" Jacob said as he picked himself off the floor and pulled on his jeans.

"I am pregnant…" Edward started saying and Jacob held up his hands.

"And hence I have the right to act like a spoiled sport" Jacob murmured as he left the room but not before hearing Edward say "I'm not spoiled"

"Suuure" Jacob said before closing the door with a big smile on his face.

* * *

Two hours later the Cullen family were all assembled in the basement where Edward was made to lie on the table and Jacob held his hands when Carlisle started to move the probe against Edward's swollen belly. Edward grunted not liking the sensation of the probe being moved on his sensitive belly but contended himself from thinking about getting to see his baby.

"The heartbeat is good and it's development is normal too" Carlisle said and Edward let out a sigh, ever since that near miscarriage he was always on the edge whenever they did an ultra sound and Carlisle always made it a point to reassure him that it was safe and healthy before showing him the pictures or the monitor.

"And as for the sex…well.." Carlisle scrutinized the monitor for a moment moving the probe around a lot about Edward's belly and finally stopped making small movements and pressing harder at one point that made Edward yelp.

"Well what is it?" Emmett asked in excitement as Rosalie punched him in the side evidently shutting him up.

Carlisle smiled and announced, "It's a boy" and Emmett whistled and pumped his fist in the air as Jasper joined him. Rosalie and Alice were a bit disappointed at first but started smiling and joining in with Emmett and Jasper as well.

Jacob's smile was blinding as was Edward's, "I am gonna tell my dad and the pack"

"I'm coming with you Jakey, gotta kick some loser's ass today" said Emmett as he showed off to Rosalie saying he was right about it being a nephew all the time.

"Well, he's just a baby, we can play dress up with him" Alice said and Edward gaped at her.

"I am so not allowing you to dress my son like a girl" Jacob said at once and Alice pouted.

"Well, make sure it's a girl next time" Alice said and bounced out of the room leaving a very embarrassed Jacob and Edward behind.

"NAMES" Alice shouted that evening while Edward was reclining against the couch.

* * *

"What?" Edward asked shutting his sensitive ears.

"Baby names" Alice said flashing a big cover in front of him.

"I got about fifty books and I was planning to get some more from ebay" she said as she brought out about twenty books out of her shopping bag.

Edward asked "Do you really think all those books are necessary?"

Alice didn't waste time in saying "Of course, there's one with German names, one with Italian, one with ancient Greek, one with Arabic…." She went on and on and Edward had dozed off by the time she finished.

Alice looked at her sleeping brother for a while contemplating on whether to wake him up or not before deciding to leave him be as he tended to behave like a bitch if he was woken up from his slumber. She'd just have to discuss it with him tomorrow but she was really looking forward to it today, she'd just have to bug her dear husband now.

Edward opened his eyes after he was sure that his sister had locked herself and Jasper in her room before whispering "Poor Jazz" before swinging his legs down and making his way towards his room carrying about five name books with him which he planned on hiding after reading. He might just have to steal it all away and hide them from Alice if he was going to save himself from a lot of tiring conversation which was what Alice had planned for him.

He placed himself on the bed and rubbed his hands against his belly, his son was there inside him now, he wondered when he would start kicking and if he would be able to read the babe's mind after a while. It would be a wonder to be able to read his baby's mind while he was inside him.

"What do you want to be named as my little darling?" he spoke as if the baby could really understand his words.

"Hmm, you have no idea?" Edward asked and then began to rub his hand in circles around his belly, "Well don't you worry, you're daddy is going to come up with a very good name for you but I have to ask you're papa too"

He opened the first book which was titled the most common American names and started browsing through it marking the names which he thought would suit the baby. He wanted it to be ancient as well as modern and he was thinking about having two middle names for his son as he flipped through the pages finding nothing that was unique enough for his son.

* * *

"HE'S GONE TO THE VOLTURI, HASN'T HE?" Victoria asked as she shook the new born in her hands.

The new born growled and fought her grip but Victoria threw her off and proceeded to tackle her from behind as she struggled to break her grip and Victoria bit her neck effectively keeping her in place.

"HAS HE GONE TO THE VOLTURI?" Victoria asked with menace as the youngling tried uselessly to make her weaken the grip she had on her but she lodged her teeth deep into the fledgling's neck making the newborn whimper.

"Yes" came the terrified voice of the new born and Victoria tore open the newborns throat with her teeth in pure rage as he beheaded her and proceeded to tear her limbs apart in a mad frenzy.

Her screams of outrage reverberated in the forests as the newborn became but a stream of purple smoke.

* * *

**Alright, so it's a boy…I know most of you also wanted it to be a girl but I was leaning towards boy mostly so yeah….and Victoria is killing off her army,**

**Any suggestions for names? Although I have some choices...I'm open to you're suggestions, AND I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY, I'll accept that I did get carried away with writing Lost And Found but I haven't forgotten this story! So bear with me!**

**I'd be happy if you guys decided to check out Lost And Found as well although most of you are reading it as well...before you ask it's Jakeward!**

**Anyway, READ AND REVIEW!**

**Enjoy reading!**


	21. We Sparkle

**Hello, **

**Okay guys, Warnings: SLASH, M/M, MPreg, just so you know Edward is the one who is going to be pregnant probably because he's a drama queen, LOL, just kidding!**

**Summary: Bella dies when she jumps off the cliff in new moon and Jacob is too late to save her. Edward called Alice to ask about her vision and goes to Forks to see if Bella is alive or dead. All the Cullens leave to Forks to stop Edward from doing something stupid. Bella is not actually drowned by the waters but she is rather killed by Victoria, as both Jacob and Edward follow her trail when she shows up at the funeral they aren't aware of the power she has, she curses them to have sex and then not remember the event and escapes. Edward gets pregnant and immediately Carlisle suspects who the father of the baby is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**Alright, as I am in college right now I am not finding enough time to write and post, not to mention getting access to the internet is like winning a battle but I will be updating and completing all the stories I've written so you'll just have to wait for the updates though! Happy Reading!**

**Hey, how many of you like Harry Potter/Twilight crossovers? I am writing one called 'Healing' and 'Desiderata' I would really love it if you guys would check that out for me!**

**CHAPTER – 21**

"So…are you going to tell me what is bothering you yet?" asked Jake as he found Edward in a particularly grumpy mood. It had been like this ever since they had sex that one time and Jacob couldn't help but wonder if he did something wrong or if he had pushed Edward into it too fast and Edward was regretting it. However, he kept those thoughts hidden and he also remembered that Edward still had nightmares of which he refused to talk about to anyone.

"Nothing is bothering me" snapped Edward and Jacob looked on at him incredulously when Edward flailed his hands and said "Being cooped up in here for all these months is getting to me, that's all"

Jacob didn't believe Edward's lie for one minute but decided to humor him by saying "Then why don't we go out, it's sunny today" then Jacob seemed to remember who he was talking to and said "Oh right, you can't go out in the sun"

Edward smirked and Jacob had a questioning eyebrow raised when Edward said "Oh but I can"

Jacob had an expression of genuine confusion on his face before he said "But you burn in the sun"

Edward laughed out loud and Jacob had to wonder if the sudden mood change was caused by the hormones or by something he said, "What is so funny Edward?"

"Nothing" Edward said between bouts of laughter and Jacob found himself smiling although he didn't get the joke, "That's just myth Jake, we don't burn in the sun"

"Oh" said Jacob and then he carded his hand through the back of his hair, it did seem unlikely for vampires to be as terrifying as they were if they burst into ash in the sun. "So nothing happens if you walk out in the sun?"

Edward's laughter stopped abruptly and he said "No, something does happen but I'm not about to let you know"

"Aww, come on, it can't be that bad" said Jacob as he closed the distance between them in four strides and sat beside Edward in the couch of Edward's room.

Edward shook his head and said "No way am I ever telling you or showing you what happens to us in daylight"

Jacob smiled before pulling Edward closer and kissing his neck and sucking on Edward's earlobe which made Edward emit a strangled moan, "Come on baby, tell me what happens" Jacob whispered in a husky voice close to Edward's ear which made Edward shudder and Jacob smiled against the cold skin of Edward's cheeks as he left open mouthed kisses on them.

Edward shook his head again and rasped out, "Noo" and Jacob ran his hands along Edward's belly and chest beneath the shirt he was wearing making Edward buck up into the air. Jacob chuckled and unbuttoned Edward's shirt completely and let it fall on the floor. He resumed kissing Edward's neck as his hands started to play with Edward's nipples making Edward groan and arch up off the couch even more when Jacob pulled Edward on to his lap.

Jacob kissed a wet trail upto Edward's ear before saying "You can tell me you know"

Edward then said "Not fair Jake, you're trying to seduce me to make me tell"

Jacob cupped Edward's hard on through his pants making Edward gasp before he whispered "Not fair you say, but I can see you're really enjoying this"

Jacob lowered his mouth to take in one of the nubs on Edward's chest before sucking and licking them making them harden against his mouth. The sounds Edward was making was turning him on even more and the tent in his pants was getting painful and uncomfortable. He removed Edward's jeans and pushed them down upto Edward's knees before taking Edward's manhood in his hand and firmly started to stroke him.

Jacob kissed up Edward's neck and then sucked on the sensitive spot beneath his ear lobe as he kept up the furious strokes with his hand.

"Jake…I'm going to…"

And just when Edward was about to reach his end Jacob pulled his hand away making Edward whine and glare at him and Jacob chuckled before saying "Tell me what happens baby"

Edward gritted his teeth in frustration and said "Don't tease me Jake, I want you to complete what you started"

Jacob smiled cheekily and answered, "I will, tell me what happens when you go in daylight"

Edward slumped onto Jacob's shoulder, "You're not going to do anything unless I tell you"

"Yes"

"Fine, wejustsparklelikediamonds" Edward muttered absolutely mortified.

"I didn't catch you baby" said Jacob and Edward groaned.

"We just sparkle" he said in a quiet whisper and Jacob remained silent for a minute before he burst out laughing which made Edward scowl.

"You…you sparkle…and here I thought vampires were supposed to be terrifying!"

"We are terrifying" argued Edward and when Jacob couldn't seem to stop laughing he said "It's not like you guys are any more terrifying either"

"Riiiiight, god I can't believe this…" Jacob chuckled unable to stop himself as Edward glared with a firm scowl on his face.

"Stop it Jake! It's not like a bit of fur and claws make you anymore terrfying" said Edward.

Jacob raised an eyebrow, "A bit of fur and claws, that's a serious understatement Edward, I'm insulted" he laid his hand on his heart in mock hurt.

Edward scoffed and said "You were the one who insulted us first besides there's whole lot of facts that I can point out which leads me to the conclusion that vampires are the most terrifying!"

"And what pray tell are they?" asked Jacob with a bit of curiosity and incredulousness.

"We drink blood"

"Pfft, we can tear up people"

"So can we"

Jacob considered it before saying "You're right"

"I know I am, we don't have to sleep"

"And how in the hades does that make you more terrifying than us?"

"It just means we have more time on our hands to terrify people"

"No, it just means you guys lead a terribly boring life"

Edward frowned, he had to accept there was truth in that, "We have red eyes"

"Soooo, red eyes don't make you terrifying, that's just stupid, in fact I think Lord Voldemort was the most stupidly portrayed villains of the world, red eyes can't make you more terrifying"

"Who is Lord Voldemort?" asked Edward tilting his head to the side.

"Shit" Jacob looked shocked, "You don't know, don't you ever read?"

"I read a lot thankyou very much"

"You've never read Harry Potter?" asked Jacob still in shock that the vampire who was almost constantly buried in a book while he they were not making out or when said vampire was not terrifying people with pregnancy harmones hadn't read Harry Potter.

"It's a kids book I have no interest in" said Edward in dismissal.

"Hey, it's not that bad you know" defended Jacob.

"Whatever Jake, the point is vampires are clearly the more terrifying of all beasts in the world!"

"Nope, they aren't" insisted Jacob.

"We never get tired Jacob"

"You get tired" Jacob pointed out.

"That's because I'm pregnant which is you're fault by the way"

"So all shape shifters is get a vampire knocked up and they'd be no more harmful than a human" Jacob finished smirking at Edward who had a contemplative look on his face.

"I don't think it's the fact that we had sex that made me pregnant"

Jacob frowned, "What do you suppose happened then?"

"I don't know" Edward said and laid his head on Jacob's shoulder nuzzling his warm neck.

Jacob then remembered what they were doing and said "I think I should complete what I started"

"Too right you should" said Edward smiling into Jacob's neck.

* * *

"How about Devyn?" asked Rosalie as she flipped through the pages of the name book.

"I like it" said Edward and Alice, Emmett and Jasper nodded their heads to show that they liked it too.

"Hmm, alright, how about Ethan?" asked Rosalie and Edward shook his head.

"We have to give him a middle name too" Jasper pointed out.

"We'll come to that after we finish choosing first names" said Rosalie.

"Richard?"

"No"

"Heath?"

"Maybe for a middle name"

"Lance?" asked Rosalie.

"Mark that one, it's good" said Edward.

"Erebus?"

"Isn't that one of the Greek god's names?" asked Edward.

"Yes"

"Mark that one too"

"Mmm fine, how about Nathan?"

"No"

"Ryan" asked Rosalie.

Edward's eyes brightened as he considered the name and nodded while the rest of his siblings gave their approval as well.

"Sean?"

"Too much common"

Rosalie closed the book having concluded that it was enough for the day. They would all try to come up with names for the baby in the months to come anyway.

* * *

_'The jade eyes of the child turned to look at him as he called and ran over to the child who never moved and stood transfixed. As he was just about to reach the clearing where the child with shocking green eyes stood he stopped._

_The child was standing upon a mountain of bleeding and pale bodies whose lifeless eyes were wide open in terror and despair. He screamed and looked up at the child in disbelief when he backed up in shock at those eyes, eyes that were the colour of red wine, eyes that were shedding crimson blood and hands that were reaching towards him but he couldn't go forward, couldn't get the horrific image out of his mind, couldn't look at the pale bodies beneath the child's feet._

_He turned and ran just as he heard the child's screams of outrage'_

Edward woke up tears clouding his eyes and crawled up leaning his head against the headboard, as the days passed the dreams became more and more vivid and he couldn't help but wonder if these were some kind of visions about what would happen once the child was born. In this dream, he had turned back and run away instead of reaching for the child, did this mean that were his child an uncontrollable bloodthirsty immortal child he would abandon him, he knew deep down that he would not, his child meant everything to him and he would go to great lenghts to protect him from the Volturi and any other threat his child might face. But could he see the live's of humans taken away ruthlessly by a child of his, could he allow such bestiality to take place just because of his selfish need to protect his child, could the child in him see past the thirst someday, he did not know the answers to those questions and for once in his immortal life he was scared beyond reason and conflicted.

He felt his baby kick him and closed his eyes smiling just a little, no, he could never give up his baby, no matter what. He laid a hand on his belly and the baby aimed a kick at his hand almost as if it were able to hear his thoughts, as if to say that he was happy in there too.

* * *

**Hmm, well most of you voted for the name Ryan but some of you feel that those names are too common, so I still haven't decided what to do about that...however I promise to come up with a good one!**

**Enjoy reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hides in shame, don't kill me yet! Please forgive me for not updating this one in soo long, I'm sincerely sorry!**

**Okay guys, Warnings: SLASH, M/M, MPreg, just so you know Edward is the one who is going to be pregnant probably because he's a drama queen, LOL, just kidding!**

**Summary: Bella dies when she jumps off the cliff in new moon and Jacob is too late to save her. Edward called Alice to ask about her vision and goes to Forks to see if Bella is alive or dead. All the Cullens leave to Forks to stop Edward from doing something stupid. Bella is not actually drowned by the waters but she is rather killed by Victoria, as both Jacob and Edward follow her trail when she shows up at the funeral they aren't aware of the power she has, she curses them to have sex and then not remember the event and escapes. Edward gets pregnant and immediately Carlisle suspects who the father of the baby is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**This might be asking too much out of you guys but would you guys check out my story ****Of Possessiveness and Jealousy**** too, thankyou!**

**CHAPTER – 22**

**Volturi**

"Aro, there is a vampire who has come to visit you" said Heidi as the three brothers sat in the throne rooms, Marcus was undisturbed as usual and Caius waved a hand casually indicating he had no interest in the matter whatsoever.

Aro inclined his head in a barely perceptible nod which Heidi took to mean that she could let the vampire in and floated away to the doors guarding the throne room and opened them. Jane and Felix led the vampire inside the room and the door shut of their own accord.

Aro assessed the vampire in front of them with wise eyes, the vampire was a new born, and barely even a month old and he could sense the vampire's fear even without his special ability.

"Ah, a new born I see, what have you come to me for youngling?" asked Aro, his tone deceptively polite and soothing.

The vampire looked unsure for a minute before he said "I…my mistress has created a coven of new borns and is reeking havoc in Seattle….I was informed that the Volturi would kill us if they ever found out so I came seeking your help."

Jane hissed at the newborn's lack of manners in addressing the three brothers before Aro gave her a quelling glance.

Aro rose from his throne and came forward floating majestically in front of the new born and took the vampire's hand. The vampire who was not aware of Aro's power's began to dart his eyes around the room and try to extricate his hand as he felt threatened and the new born vampire in him rebelled and wanted to lash out.

After having seen all the images, Aro's eyes hardened with a cold look before he said "Jane, show our new companion to his rooms"

Jane nodded in acquiescence before she led the new born out of the doors. When Aro turned around Marcus knew something had made his brother angry, very angry and inclined his head wondering what could have made him so furious.

"We will be visiting the Olympic coven very soon, I have to come to hear of certain follies about Carlisle and his son Edward!" said Aro before he took his place between Marcus and Caius again.

* * *

Edward and Alice were on their way to the Black household for Edward's weekend stay when Edward asked "Have you had any new visions about Victoria?"

Alice's surprise at Edward actually asking the question civilly was seen in her face and Edward snorted before snapping "Well, are you going to answer me yet?"

Ah, there was the bitchy Edward they'd all had to put up with for the past six months, Alice blinked before answering "No, it's as though she disappeared from my radar after Bella"

Bella, thinking about her still made Edward's chest tight with pain and he felt the stinging in his eyes and deigned to forget about the past as they drove on, damn his hormones for making him so sensitive to everything. At least now he was able to keep his food down, he frowned, Alice not knowing about Victoria's future meant that he and Jacob and their unborn son were very much in danger and he gulped thinking about his nightmares that had been plaguing him when he slept.

"Maybe we should move from Forks," said Edward unsurely.

Alice looked at Edward for a minute before shaking her head, "You have to be closer to the wolf pack until your delivery"

"Isn't it enough if Jacob alone is with me? I'm sure he'd come if he thought we were in danger,"

"No Edward, the pack as a whole is involved in this, they won't be pleased if we were to move, besides if it does come down to a fight we have better chances of winning with the pack close by."

Edward shook his head and rubbed his temples as he sighed and said "But I don't want it to come to a fight, what if Victoria was intent on taking out Jacob now or…..or even me….I am in no position to fight Alice and I don't want others to die protecting me!"

"You forget that Victoria's mate James was a tracker Edward, even if we were to leave she'd surely know how to trail us,"

"We should have killed her that day, when we had the chance" said Edward as he remembered chasing after her after Bella's funeral.

"No, you shouldn't have ran off from us like that, maybe we would have been able to prevent this from happening then, but then again if you hadn't chase her then you wouldn't have become pregnant, so I think it's a blessing in disguise."

"I was furious, she killed Bella," Edward swallowed before he went on, "I doubt any of you could have convinced me or Jacob to stay."

"I'll keep a lookout on Victoria's future, I doubt I'll be unable to see her if she were to make a decision to come to Forks."

"It would be foolish of her to come after us though; she's severely outnumbered even with her mysterious power."

"I know but she could have called up on her friends or she could be turning others…." Alice trailed off and Edward's fear was palpable, he had thought that as a possibility but to hear it from someone else made it all the more real about how much danger they were in.

"You don't think the odd deaths in Seattle have anything to do with this?" asked Edward enquiringly, after all only three humans were dead and the deaths were declared to be natural by the media but they could all see that it was a vampire.

"No, the newborns wouldn't have that kind of control over their bloodlust, if she were recruiting we should have heard about a blood bath already and the Volturi would have come down to take care of it."

Now there was another major problem, bigger in magnitude than the little pest Victoria was, the Volturi and what they would do if they ever found out about his son. Edward brought his hands forward in front of his belly protectively as he thought about what Aro would do were he to find out about their relationship with the shifters.

Finally Alice stopped the car at the boundary line and opened her door as Edward did the same, Jacob was already standing outside and smiling and at once all of worries evaporated as Edward smiled back in return.

"Take good care of him puppy, I'll be here to pick him up tomorrow at 7" said Alice before she waved and went back into the car as Jacob came forward and Alice threw Edward's duffel bag to Jacob who caught it and swung it around upto his shoulder.

"Come on in" Jacob said tilting his head towards the house before Edward nodded and followed him inside.

Billy was on the couch in front of the telly and turned to them saying "Edward, how are you son?"

If Edward felt surprised by Billy addressing him as that he didn't show it as he replied, "I'm doing fine Billy, how have you been?"

"I'm alright, Jake I trust you can fix him something to eat? Charlie and I are going out fishing today."

"Of course dad, is Charlie driving you?"

"Yeah"

After that small talk Jacob lead him to his room and Edward immediately went and slumped onto the mattress heaving a sigh of relief as Jacob deposited his duffel bag on the floor.

"You seem to be calm today…" Jacob said carefully.

"I'm always calm when I'm around you" said Edward smiling up at Jacob and Jacob couldn't resist walking forward and pulling Edward up and against him as he sat on the mattress and molded his mouth onto Edward's.

Jacob's hands encircled Edward and pulled him closer as Edward's fingers went up to tug Jacob's spiky black hair. They kissed languidly for a long time before Edward's stomach growled loudly breaking them both apart as Jacob chuckled and said "I think someone is hungry"

Edward looked sheepish and nodded rubbing at his protruding belly which had become very obvious now and Jacob stared at Edward's mid-section for a while still in wonder about the baby growing inside it before he got up and went down to grab some food for both himself and Edward.

After a while, Jacob sat on his bed with his homework spread out in front of him as Edward lied down on his side and watched Jacob, it was impossible for him to sleep in any other position these days and he idly drew circles on Jacob's abs as Jacob turned pages in his book and wrote his essay.

"You're handwriting is atrocious Jacob" said Edward smirking as he peeked at Jacob's essay, Jacob huffed and pulled it out of the vampire's line of vision.

"Well, I'm not medieval."

"So you think handwriting mattered only in medieval times?" asked Edward amused.

"No, but it doesn't matter to me and my teacher certainly doesn't complain so…"

"Besides I'm not from the medieval period." Edward huffed before saying "I'm not even that old in our world actually…"

Jacob closed his book, he wouldn't get any work done with Edward around anyway and he had been curious about Edward's life for a while now only that he thought it was rude to ask him and so he'd kept quiet. Now that Edward had started to talk about this, he wanted to know everything there was to know about the vampire.

"How old are you anyway?" Jacob asked turning to look at Edward whose golden eyes glinted mischievously.

"A hundred and three" said Edward and Jacob's jaw dropped open in shock, he had known the vampire was old but he didn't think that old.

Edward frowned at the thoughts in Jacob's mind as he said "I'm not that old! The three brothers of the Volturi are about seven thousand years old!"

"You're old enough to be my great great great grand father!" Jacob pointed out and Edward pouted.

"I guess, does that bother you?" asked Edward and turned to look at Jacob hiding the insecurity or so he thought.

Jacob shook his head and laughed, "Of course not, why would it bother me? I knew you were immortal and I knew my grand father Ephraim was the one to make the treaty with your family."

Edward bit his lower lip before he asked "So it doesn't bother you that I'm so….so…."

Jacob frowned before asking "So what?"

"So..old fashioned…" murmured Edward and Jacob laid down beside Edward and put his arms around his waist pulling the vampire impossibly close to him and nuzzling his cold neck.

"Nope, on the contrary it makes me think you're damn cute!" said Jacob before chuckling.

"I'm not cute! I detest it when you call me that!" said Edward and he would have continued his tirade but Jacob distracted him by nipping at his neck and collar bone and Edward sighed thinking he had one diabolical mate, not that he was complaining especially when Jacob sucked on his sensitive spot like that.

* * *

For the first time in her vampiric life Victoria was scared, no she was terrified. Had she known that the new born was running off to the Volturi she would have made sure to destroy him but as it were he had escaped.

She had tried to track him and find him before he went to the Volturi, being James' mate had thought her somethings but the trail led to nothing and after a while she had gotten confused and the new born had surely escaped by then and she had to retreat back and return to the others.

She questioned her wisdom on creating newborns that she had known would be hard to control and train, if she didn't have them on such a short leash they would be reeking havoc through the cities killing everyone and anyone around in sight. She realized how insipid she was but there was nothing to do now, if she had to die then she would take that bronze haired excuse of a vampire and his wolf mate along with her. After all the Volturi were not fond of their kind associating with the likes of the werewolves, Caius would be outraged and order the Volturi to kill them all and either way she got what she wanted although she had to die as well.

**Oh oh, Edward and Jacob are in trouble…..**

**I do apologize for the long wait, please read and review!**

**Neck sprains are a bitch, anyway the updates will be coming a little slower than my usual pace because I'm really into writing ****Of Possessiveness And Jealousy**** at the moment as well as a Harry Potter fic ****Oblivious Is Draco Malfoy**** but I promise to give you weekly updates until I have to go back to uni.**

**Love, Amy!**


End file.
